A Second Chance
by Lady Cheeky
Summary: Three strange students appear at Kagome's school one day. one of them having that same bittersweet silver hair of her now unreachable love. So when the trio ask for her to join them, she just can't say no. Join Kagome and Riku as the travel across Worlds, allowing one another to start all over.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One **_

_**Kagome POV**_

My life, as of now, completely and totally sucked. With teary eyes, I watched as it emitted a faint blue glow. No one was going through it though. No one will ever go through it ever again. I was afraid that this was going to happen. We considered the possibility of this happening once we defeated Naraku and complete the Shikon Jewel. I tried to stay hopeful but look where that has gotten me. It brought me here, back in my time, Inuyasha in his, and the well sealed with 500 years separating us. I continued to cry and grasped the tiny, pink, shining orb in my hand.

I stood there for hours, crying and fingering the jewel. It was true. All who came in passion of the jewel had misery come their way. At first I thought that maybe, _just maybe_, I was the exception. Guess I was wrong.

My mother found me there on the floor, battered and bloodied. She dropped the umbrella she was holding and came to my side immediately. She didn't care that I was filthy; she still grabbed me and pulled me in an embrace while rubbing the back of my head. She kissed my cheek and pulled me up with her. I tried to stop her; I wanted to be as close to Inuyasha as I can possible. I had to.

But, she didn't give up though. She kept trying to get me up, saying that it was for my own good. Eventually, I gave in. I was too tired to put up a fight anymore. But, it doesn't mean I'm going to like it. I'm not going to like anything anymore. Not without Inuyasha by my side. A few more tears traveled down my cheeks.

She led me to the house and went upstairs. I heard the sound of the bath running and she came to me once more. She led me to my room and began undressing me when she saw my unwilling state. She wrapped me in a towel and brought me to the bathroom. Once she helped me into the tub she left for a few minutes. I thought she wasn't coming back. I thought she was going to leave me, just like everyone from the past. That made me scared. It was to the point where I began shaking and hyperventilating. Countless thoughts ran through my head. _What if she doesn't return? What will I do? I-I can't…she has to come back…please come back_. And when she came back, I visibly calmed down. She noticed the change in my form and immediately rushed to my side. She had a brush in one hand and a bag filled with some bath supplies in the other. Kneeling down, she began to wash me. She was humming a soft lullaby. I recognized the song. It was "_**Simple and Clean**_" by one of my favorite singers.

I started to cry again when she began brushing my hair. Tears cascaded down my face, becoming one with the bath water. All the while my mother stood near me, even when she was done. I don't know how long I was in the tub, but eventually mother pulled me out, drying me after. She helped me to my room and helped me get dressed. Once done, she laid me down on my bed and tucked me in. She sat down next to me and was running her fingers through my hair. I soon fell asleep. The last thing I heard was my mother humming the same lullaby over and over again.

I woke from a nightmare. It replayed my last moments with everyone. Sango was tearing when she saw my image waver, being drawn to the well. Shippo was outright crying when he tried to jump on me but merely passed through. Miroku looked away with his fists clenched, as if trying to pretend that my situation was just a mere illusion. Inuyasha merely_stared_. His face had shocked written all over it. He reached out a hand to me but when he almost touched me, I disappeared. Then, I was forced to travel through time. I will always remember his expression. The familiar blue bubbles and space were no longer comforting. Instead, it emphasized what had just occurred. It was then I woke up. I clutched my chest feeling a sharp pain. It wasn't physical pain though; it was like a heart ache.

Reluctantly, I got up and began to dress myself. I had to do so no matter how much I rather stay here all day and lay down near the well. I still had school, after all. I got in my uniform and went to the bathroom to clean up and brush my teeth.

I went downstairs and was greeted by my brother and grandfather.

"**KAGOME!**" they both shouted. My brother ran to hug me but soon figured out that I wasn't going to hug him back any time soon.

Looking at me he asked "Sis, are you okay? You're acting kind of weird." I just looked at him. Tears were rimming my eyes. That's when mother decided to make her entrance.

"Now Souta, your sister isn't feeling well so don't bother her, okay?" she chastised him.

"Fine, but sis, when is Inu-niichan coming back?" he asked excitedly.

I hung my head low. The tears that I was holding back before now fell freely to the floor. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out the door, not really in the mood to eat. Not that I wanted to before.

Why did he have to remind me of what happened? Why am I not allowed to try and forget? Why do you have such an influence on me, Inuyasha? I kept seeing him in my head. Smiling, angry, laughing, content, vulnerable and strong. What kept repeating more than the others was his expression that he only showed to me when we were alone. _Were_.

I ran as fast as I could to school_, _trying to dispel all thought of him from my mind. It wasn't long until I reached the building. I could see my friends in the distance. I rushed past them and inside. I could hear their faint beckoning. I didn't stop though.

I all but flew up the stairs. When I spotted my room, I dashed inside. Quickly, I sat down in my seat and wrapped my arms around my head. I sat there, staying in my own little world. All of the voices in the background, the sounds of footsteps, of laughter, they all died to me. All I could hear was my heartbeat. I didn't even notice my friends had come to my side, asking me what was wrong. What snapped me out of it was the bell ringing. It was time for class.

The teacher came in, followed by three students. There was a girl around my size with short red brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her face was kind and she held the aura of a princess. She even walked like one. Elegantly, she stood in front of the white board. Then, there were two boys. One was a brunette with messy/spiky hair. His eyes were blue as well and he seemed extremely laid back, something I could never be again. He seemed confident of himself though. A friendly smile graced his face as he tried to secretly glance at the petite girl by his side. He was in love with her. That brought a frown to my face. Finally, the second boy was pale and had beautiful green eyes. He was taller than the other boy. He also seemed tenser, more on edge yet seemed insecure. What bothered me though, was his silver hair. Though he looked nothing like _him_, a common trait they shared was the color of their hair. It reminded me of _him._ It hurt so much that I turned away.

_**Riku POV**_

Once again, we are in a new world. We had to stay here for a while though. Recently, we heard from King Mickey that there were Heartless sightings. So we came here to do the usual. What was different was that Sora and I are no longer Keyblade bearers. We are officially Keyblade Masters. Yes, we had passed the Mark of Mastery. I was proud of him. I knew he could have done it. What shocked me, though, was that I passed, but I did. Now, we are off to save the people that were listed in Jimminy's journal. I decided to tag along with Sora. Kairi came because we couldn't leave her unprotected by herself, especially since she is one of the Princesses of Heart. So together, the three of us, travel from world to world searching for any clues on what to do and wipe out any Heartless or Nobodies on the way.

We recently came to this world. It is similar to Destiny Islands in a way. Well it's like the main land of that world, except more industrialized. A police officer stopped us yesterday and told us that we had to be at school. When he realized that we weren't enrolled anywhere, obviously since we aren't from here, he decided to take that matter upon himself. Whatever. It's not like I care. We might even benefit from this. So that leads us to here.

As of now, we are standing in front of a class of tenth graders. I would have been in eleventh except for that fact I disappeared for a very long time from my school. Oh well, nothing I can do to change it. Anyways, it is more convenient this way. Sora and I were wearing weird button up jackets except unlike the other boys we both wore it unbuttoned, revealing our under shirts. Kairi was wearing a white and green sailor uniform. She looked very cute in it and I had to physically stop Sora from drooling over her. I couldn't remove the blush though. Sadly, he still glanced her way every five seconds. He was lucky she didn't notice any of that.

I scanned that class and everyone was pretty normal looking, nothing special about them. Well, except for one girl. She had long ebony hair and big blue eyes. She looked very sad for some reason. Her head was turned away from us and her whole face screamed panic. She was even fighting back, trying to stop a few tears from falling. What caught my interest though, was the pure light surrounding her. Strange, I thought there were only seven Princesses of Heart. Sora and Kairi noticed this as well.

"Okay class, listen up. Today, we have three new students. They are from another country and will be staying with us for a short amount of time. But, that isn't an excuse to treat them poorly so please get along with them. Do any of you have anything to say about yourselves?" said the teacher.

Kairi stepped up. All the boys in the class begin to blush which caused Sora to grumble and become annoyed, which caused me to shake my head in disapproval at his actions.

"Um… I'm Kairi. I'm best friends with Sora and Riku. I like the beach and seashells. My favorite color is pink. I hope that we can all get along." Kairi said cheerfully.

This caused a chorus of 'Oohs' from the boys. They began whispering.

"Daaaaamn, she is freaking cute."

"Wow! That's it. She's going to be my girl."

"It's hard to believe that she is almost as cute as Kagome-chan. Too bad Kagome is always sick."

"Hey, isn't Kagome here today?"

"Yeah, she is. Aren't we lucky? Having two beautiful girls in the same class."

Ugh. How much of a one track mind do they have? They have caught my interest though. Who is this Kagome? Can it be the girl who is now losing her battle against her tears?

Sora stepped up next. He put his arms around his neck in his usual stance.

"Hey, my name is Sora. I'm good with a sword. I like to run and travel. Kairi and Riku are my childhood best friends, but my friends Donald and Goofy are also my best friends. I hope that we can all be friends."

Unexpectedly, a lot of the girls in this room blushed. Didn't think Sora would actually get their attention, but then again it was likely to happen.

_Looks like it's my turn_. I thought before stepping up with my hands in my pocket.

"My name is Riku. Like Sora I'm good with a sword, but unlike him I can fist fight. I hate liars and will do anything to keep these two idiots safe. So don't start any unnecessary problems, because I'd rather not waste my time beating the crap out of any one."

The whole class went quiet. Even the strange girl turned and looked at me. It wasn't with shock though. It was with fear. She was absolutely terrified. Was it something I did?

"Ri-Riku! How can you be so mean?" Kairi said. She was standing in front of me. Tip-toeing she grabbed my ear and yanked it.

I yelled out. "Dammit, Kairi! What the hell?" I snarled.

"Oh, don't you 'what the hell' me! That was uncalled for!" she retorted. Her eyes conveyed her hidden threat and instantly I stood back.

I glared at her, but she gave me that Kairi-look that just made you want to apologize and beg for forgiveness. Like hell I would do that though. Instead, I just clicked my tongue and leaned back against the wall.

After that, the teacher assigned us seats. Sora sat next to the girl. I sat next to a girl with short black hair with a headband. Kairi sat in the seat right next to the door.

I rested my head against my hand as the teacher began his lesson. I could already feel the sleep overpowering me. No wonder I didn't mind the fact I couldn't go to school when I was stuck in Ansem's form. In a matter of seconds, I gave into my urges and my hand landed on my desk.

_**Kagome POV**_

As expected, the lecture was long and boring. It wasn't as if I was going to pay attention in the first place. Instead, I kept relieving all the good times I had with everyone in the past. I remembered the time I gave_him_ ramen. We were in an old battle field and there were corpses everywhere. _He_ didn't care though, and kept on eating. Then, there was the time we met Koga. _He _hated him from the start. He grew to hate him even more due to his constant proposals of love. I remember when we thought Miroku's old teacher was going to die. We ended up going to a mountain to find rare sake for him. We all got drunk off the mist up there except for _him._ _He_was so dependable.

I cringed as my chest tightened. I took that as my cue to stop reminiscing. Sighing, I looked around the class. Some students were asleep, others were trying not to. It's not their fault though. We do have the most boring teacher in the school. Luckily, the bell signaling lunch rang. I must have daydreamed for most of the class.

Getting up, I was soon barraged by my friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

"Kagome! You're back!"

"How are you? Are you feeling well?"

"What's wrong, Kagome? Why didn't you stop to say hi to us? Did your delinquent boyfriend do something to you?"

I flinched when Eri mentioned _him_. Putting up a mask, I shook my head.

Forcing a smile, I said "I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling well earlier so I tried to get to class as soon as possible. I didn't mean to ignore you guys. I just wanted to rest." I lied through my teeth.

They responded with a round of "ooooooohs". Ayumi patted me on my back and smiled. I gave her a fake smile for their sake.

Suddenly Kairi, the new girl, walked up to us. She smiled and looked slightly nervous.

Looking at me she asked "Um… hey. My friends and I were wondering if we can sit with you guys today at lunch. Obviously, we're new so we don't know anyone, but you guys look friendly so we thought about sitting with everyone."

"It's fine, I guess. I know what its like being new somewhere and not knowing anyone. So yeah, you can sit with us." I said with false cheerfulness. I noticed I was getting used to lying and faking things very quickly.

The two boys, Sora and Riku soon joined us. I tensed when Riku came. I tried not to make it obvious, though. Kairi walked next to me and Sora.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." I stated.

"Yeah, and she's Hojo-kun's girlfriend!" piped Yuka. She always tried to get me together with Hojo-kun. And doesn't like my "delinquent" boyfriend.

"Please, don't lie to them, Yuka-chan. No, we're not dating. We are just friends. This is Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, by the way."

"Hey." they all said. We continued walking to the lunchroom. Kairi and Sora fitted in very well with the others. Strangely, Riku was quiet though. I was quiet too, so I can't judge. I have a reason though.

As the others sat down on a table, I got in line to get some lunch. Riku also got on line.

He scratched his head as he mumbled something. I edged away from him. Sighing, he turned me towards him. I flinched from the contact.

"Look, I don't know what I did to get a reaction from you like this, but I would like to start over. I mean, I would like to get along with you and your friends but you're making that very difficult." He said.

My eyes widened. I didn't mean to be cruel or mean to him. Not at all. So, I decided to tell him exactly that.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to come off as that. It's just that you look a lot like someone I know, especially your hair. I can't see that person anymore now. _He_ is too far away from my reach. So, I guess looking at you reminds me too much of _him._ Even the way you act, but that's not an excuse. I'm sorry." I said. What shocked me was that I meant it. It was the only thing I really felt, beside depression, all day.

He smirked. "Apology accepted. Okay, time for a redo. Hey, my name is Riku. Nice to meet you." He said while holding out his hand.

Giving him a weak smile, I shook it. "Pleasure's mine. I'm Kagome." My smile was just a mere shadow of what it once was.

"Well Kagome, how are you? What's up?"

"Well just feeling down but I'd rather not talk about it. How about you?"

"Well, pissed that I'm being forced to go to school against my will, tired from getting no sleep last night even though I slept through the whole class. Not to mention hungry, reason for me being on this damn line THAT MOVES WAY TOO SLOW!" Riku ranted.

"Okay, when I said 'how about you' I did not expect a whole speech."

"Then, you should have never asked."

"Touché."

We reached the front of the line as we chatted away. Surpisingly, Riku wasn't all that bad. He had a bad temper, just like _him_. He was funny though, and can be serious. I liked him. He was a good person.

We reached the table and saw that Sora was chugging down bottles of soda. So far, there were ten empty bottles. Shocked, I sat down, with Riku sitting next to me.

"What are you doing?" Riku stated.

"I-I'm trying to win a bet…don't distract…me, Riku." Sora replied while trying to drink yet another bottle.

"How many are you supposed to drink?" I asked.

"25." he said as if that was nothing.

"Damn, I feel bad for your bladder."

"Shut up, Riku."

Everyone erupted in laughter, except for me. No one noticed though, which was exactly what I wanted.

The day went by rather quickly. All too soon the final bell rang and it was time to go home; Time to be alone with only my memories. I shuddered.

"You okay, Kagome-chan?"

I turned around and saw Kairi behind me. She had gathered her things and look at me worriedly. "Uh, yeah. Just not too excited to go home is all." I smiled tiredly.

"Well, how about we walk home with you?"

"You'll do that? Really?"

"Of course. That's what friends are for, right?"

I smiled. "Yea. Thanks ."

Sora then came up to us and grabbed Kairi's book bag. She protested but he refused. So she hesitantly gave in. I couldn't help but notice the almost non-existent blush that formed on her cheeks. Riku soon joined us and we were ready to go. I quickly said good bye to the others.

_**Riku POV**_

At first the walk home was rather quiet. Then out of pure boredom, I tripped Sora. The look on his face was priceless and I received a giggle from Kairi. Sora glared at me as he got up. He tried to punch me but I too easily dodged. Like I stated, I knew how to fist fight and Sora didn't. He continued to glare and was about to summon the Keyblade.

He did. Before our eyes, the Kingdom Key appeared in a flash of light. He stepped back and was about to shoot magic at me.

"SORA!" yelled Kairi.

Sora turned to her and realized what he had done. He turned to Kagome whose eyes were wide. Her hand was shaking as she brought it to her face.

"Wh-what in the world is that?" she asked quietly.

Turning my head I answered "A Keyblade." I then summoned my own. Compared to Sora's my looked evil, dark. But it depended on the wielder. A Keyblade is neither good nor evil. It all depends on its wielder.

She collapsed on her knees. "I can't believe this." she murmured.

I tried to help her up. She didn't protest. Looking at all of us she said "Come with me. You need to explain this and I have to show you all something." She began walking quickly, almost running.

We all nodded and I quickly put Sora in a headlock and rubbed his temple for his idiotic mistake. I quickly released him though. It's not like he can take back what he did. Still, it did piss me off that our cover had been blown completely.

The rest of the walk was quiet. We eventually reached a large shrine up a hill. When Kagome began walking up the steps, we realized that she lived here. Sighing, we began walking up the ridiculously large amount of stairs. How the hell does she do this every day is beyond me. After what seemed like hours, we finally reached the top.

The shrine was pretty big, but I doubt she lived in it. My suspicions were proven true when she walked around the shrine. Around the back, there was the main house, a small shed with a sign that read "Bones Eaters Well"….creepy, and a large old looking tree.

Kagome casted a quick glance to the tree and led us there. She sat down on one of the benches and we followed suit.

"Sooo~ about what happened earlier…" Sora started while rubbing the back of his head.

"Explain everything." Kagome demanded.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Spill it."

Sora sighed. "Well, since you're not going to believe me, might as well anyways. We're not from here at all. We are from the world Destiny Islands. We travel from world to world on a mission of defeating Heartless and Nobodies. Heartless are exactly what they sound like, monsters without a heart. Nobodies are the shells left behind of a strong willed person whose heart has been taken by a Heartless. There are some Darkness in people's heart, some more than others. There are seven girls, though, whose hearts are completely void of darkness. Kairi is one of them. They are called the Princesses of Heart. We are supposed to protect her from the Darkness and Heartless."

"What we noticed about you though, was that your heart has no trace of Darkness in it. Supposedly, there are only seven Princesses of Heart, but it seems to us that you are the eighth. So, that is why we approached you. We have to protect you and Kairi. Oh and this is our Keyblade. It is a weapon made purely of Light, though there are ones made out of pure Darkness. Riku and I use the ones from the Realm of Light. We recently found out that there is a user that uses one of Darkness. He wants to forge a special Keyblade called the X-Blade. He wants to use it to unlock Kingdom Hearts, which is basically the door to the true Light, and recreate the Keyblade Wars."

"So we have to stop that, protect the Worlds from Darkness, protect the seven-oops I mean now eight Princesses of Heart." Sora all said at once. By the time he was done, he was gasping for air. Clearly, he was out of breath.

I was shocked though. I'm a princess? This is unbelievable. Yet, I know it is true. I saw the Keyblades. Shaking my head, I stood up.

"I believe you." I told them. I brought my hands to my head. I believed them. I truly did but why me? Didn't I suffer enough? I knew that when they said they have to protect me, they intended to bring them with me when they decided it was time to go. If that happened I would be away from _him._ If by some miracle, the well worked again and _he_ came through to see me, I wouldn't be there to welcome_him._

A hand suddenly wiped my cheek. I didn't realize I was crying. I was doing a lot of that lately.

"Why do you believe us?" asked Kairi. She was obviously interested in what I had to say.

Looking at her, I said jokingly "I had stranger things happen to me." This caused her and Riku to stand up.

"Define strange." Riku commanded.

Sigh, I began "Well, when I turned fifteen, I fell down my family's well. When, I climbed back out of it, I was in a completely different era. I made a few friends though. Some were humans, others were demons or hanyos."

"I was attacked by demons almost every day. It was all for a jewel, the Shikon no Tama, a jewel that grants the owners their wish. Humans and demons alike wanted the jewel. I accidentally broke it one day. It shattered into hundreds of pieces. Since I broke the jewel, it was my responsibility to fix it."

I smiled a little and continued, "I wasn't alone though. Together with my friends, we fought and defeated any demon or human that wanted or possessed the jewel. There was one hanyo in particular that gave us a hard time. He wanted the jewel but also to make us suffer. He achieved that. He used us, manipulated us, killed people he held dear." By the time I reached that part I was crying.

"We managed to kill him though. Once he was defeated we took his part of the jewel and once again it was whole. Yet, the moment the jewel forged together, I was sent back here, away from my best friends, from my second family." Away from the love of my life, but they didn't need to know that.

Everyone was quiet. I was full out crying when I finished. I couldn't stop the tears. I felt an arm around me though. I looked up to see Riku holding me in his arms. He seemed sad, like me. This only made me cry harder. Soon Kairi and Sora began to hug me as well.

Why are they doing this? I only met them today. Why are they being so kind to me? They don't even really know me like that, but they still treat me as if we knew each other for years. We all stood like that, until they eventually let go. I wiped the tears off my face.

I told them to wait here and I quickly ran into my house. I went to my room and grabbed my bow and arrows. Then, I went back outside. Their eyes moved from the weapons, then me, and then back to the weapons.

Getting into position, I grabbed an arrow and let it soar. A pink light graced the arrow, radiating absolute purity. Though once the arrow hit a tree the light died.

"That was amazing, Kagome!" yelled Sora.

"It was so pretty!" Kari exclaimed.

"Impressive." Riku stated.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. I didn't usually get praised for this. Normally, I was told that I needed to practice more so I can become as adept at using this as Kikyo.

"It's not much." I muttered. "There is more I can do, like heal small wounds, seal certain items, project barriers, and purify item filled with an evil aura or darkness."

"I stand corrected. That's impressive." Riku said. I simply blushed even more. I wasn't used to praise.

"Anyways, we were going to ask you if you wanted to join us on our journey. You will definitely be of help and we can protect you even better than if we were to stop by every now and then over here we were going to stay longer, but we rather not attend school most likely wouldn't count for credits back at our world." Kairi exclaimed.

Should I go? I looked towards the well and I knew what I have to do. _He_ would have wanted me to try to be happy, not to mope around all depressed. If I stay here, that's exactly what I would do. But if I went with them, maybe just maybe, I can become happy. I nodded. Taking the jewel out of my pocket, I showed it to everyone as it glowed with a pink brilliance, signifying its purity.

"So, that's the jewel." asked Riku. I nodded. I handed it to Sora and instantly the pink faded becoming purple. The glow it possessed also stopped.

"Ahhhh! What did I do?" Sora freaked. He threw the jewel from one hand to the other expressing his panic.

I smiled. "It's not you. It's anyone, other than me, who grabs hold of the jewel. It loses it purity." I took it away from him and once again the jewel became pink and shone. I wonder though. If the reason the jewel is pure when I hold it is because my heart has no Darkness in it, how about Kairi? Would it still stay pure if she held it?

I motioned for her to get near me. I handed the jewel to her. It was still pink, though the glow it emitted did fade slightly. This was interesting.

"Ohhh~ look! It's still pink!" Kairi said cheerfully. She fingered the small orb. Its radiance still emitting brilliantly.

I smiled. At least, I have someone to watch over it if anything happens to me. Still smiling, I lead them all to my house. After all, my mother had the right to know that I'm leaving.

_**Riku POV**_

The smell of freshly made cookies engulfed me as we stepped inside the house. It made my mouth water. Still, I can't just go in and take one. I didn't live here after all. I was happy though, when Kagome lead us into the kitchen and offered us some of the delicious snacks. Kairi refused but Sora and I didn't waste any time taking one. This caused Kairi to sigh.

"Kagome! Are you home?" said a random voice.

Looking towards the stairs, Kagome said, "Yes, mother! Can you please come downstairs? I have a few people I want you to meet and something I need to tell you!"

"Right away, dear. I'm coming down right now." This was followed by the sound of footsteps. At the door we were greeted with a slightly aged woman with short curly hair. She had brown eyes and a kind smile.

Taking in the room, she smiled and greeted all of us. We all did the same. She sat down next to her daughter and waited for her to begin. Kagome fidgeted under the intense stare of her mother. I can't blame her. She had to tell her that she was going to leave this place with no way of her knowing whether if she is alive or not. I don't think even I can do that.

"Mama…these are my new friends, Kairi, Sora, and Riku." Kagome began. For some reason, my heart skipped a beat when she said my name.

"I know that I just came back here, but I have to leave again. It-it's not safe for me here. I have to leave with them, but I promise I will be back though." I looked down. This was hard for me. I knew that it would hurt my mother, but this may be my only chance to forget. Slowly, I lifted my gaze to look at her.

_**Kagome POV**_

Her smile was one filled with sadness. A few tears escaped before she walked to me and kissed my cheeks.

"It's okay, darling. I-I think that this may do you some good. Though, I may miss you, I know that these people will protect you; otherwise you would not leave with them. Just promise me that you will stop by often. I would like to see my daughter from time to time." She said softly.

I nodded before stepping out of her embrace. "I'm sorry, mom. I'm going to miss you so much." I said before walking to Kairi's side.

The others quickly helped me gather my things before leading me outside. I set my things on the ground while Sora pulled out something that resembled keys from a car. With a brightly light flashing in the sky, a vehicle crashed down. I stepped back, slightly shocked. Sora looked at me and smiled. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Kagome, this is the Gummi Ship. This is how we travel from World to World. We have an extra room so you can leave your things there." I nodded. From inside the ship, I heard a peculiar yell and a "uhyuulk". Hesitant, I entered the ship with Riku trailing after me.

The inside was amazing. Everything looked so advanced. I was used to old things, not futuristic. That was when my eye caught an extremely large white duck and human sized dog. Yelping, I stumbled backwards only to be caught by Riku. Embarrassed, I quickly composed myself and thanked him.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" yelled the duck.

"Uhh, you should calm down Donald. I think you're scaring her." The dog commented.

They can talk?

"That's Donald and Goofy." Riku introduced.

"He-hello, I'm Kagome." I said shyly.

Both of them smiled. Goofy, shook my hand rather enthusiastically. Donald just waved.

I bowed down formally and gave them a small smile. If I was going to get any better I had to make an effort. Still, a small echoing voice in my head reminded me of a boy with eyes the color of honey and hair that resembled the moon.

They then walked towards the entrance to greet Sora.

Riku then took this moment to lead me to my room. He kept looking back at me as if to make sure I wasn't going to have an emotional breakdown. I didn't care though. All I wanted was to leave my things in my room and try to have a dreamless sleep. When I entered my, I must say rather large, room, that is exactly what I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot 2 mention this in the first chapter but I do NOT own the Kingdom Heart game series nor the Inuyasha anime/manga. Please R&R!**

Chapter 2

Kag POV

My eyes were was the Gummi Ship soared through the Lanes Between. All the stars I saw before in the Feudal Era were actually different Worlds, I recently learned. The light we saw was the Heart of the world.

"So pretty" I whispered I amazement. My hands were presses against one of the Gummi Ship's windows. We flew past hundreds of Worlds today.

"Well, I guess they are kinda pweety."

I looked back to see Goofy. He was looking through the window with me. He smiled at me and I gave a tentative one back. Over the few days I had been with everyone, Goofy was the one I opened to the most. He was like the older brother I never had. He was so sweet and funny that I couldn't help but cheer up in his presence. As I you can see I can even manage a smile, though small but one of the realest ones I had lately.

"Say Goofy, what kind of World are you and Donald from?" I sat down Inuyasha style and leaned towards my giant dog companion.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Gwarsh well, the World Donald and I re from is ruled by our best friend King Mickey. He is a tiny mouse, smaller than Donald even, but he is awfully brave. Our World is call Disney Town. Yet the castle is called Disney Castle. It is humongous! Everyone there is really nice too!" he said happily before he said his signature 'yahulk'.

"Woow. Your World sounds really nice. I wish I could go there." I said dreamily.

"I guess it's your lucky day" said Riku. He was suddenly in front of my face. Blushing I stumbled back only to fall backwards. I was about to hit the floor when a strong pair of hands wrapped themselves around my waist and lifted me up. When I was safely standing, I looked into Riku's eyes. They held slight concern but wasn't overly worried.

Stepping back, I whispered a 'thank you' and hoped that my face was no longer crimson. Looking up again, I placed both hands on my hips and asked "wait, what do you mean by its my lucky day?"

Riku shrugged before saying "well Mickey summoned us to his castle so we are on our way there right now. It will probably take half an hour before we get there. Oh and here take this. Kairi said that you can borrow it until we get you some clothes of your own." He held out a bag that I didn't even realize he was holding. Shyly, I took the bad and peeked inside to see its content. Smiling, I once again thanked him and left both him and Goofy startled as I raced towards my room.

Locking the door, I stripped myself and emptied the bag. Inside was the cutest outfit I ever seen. It was a red mini halter dress. It had white fabric poking out underneath the dress and a few thin white straps going along the dress forming what looked similar to a corset. The shoes were flats but with red rose design around the shoe. I quickly dressed myself in said garment and admired how it looked on me. Something seemed off however. Shrugging, I walked out of the room and skipped to Kairi's. I need to thank her for letting borrow this insanely cute dress.

Lightly tapping on the door, I heard a 'come in' on the other side of the door and id exactly as I was told. Kairi was holding her Keyblade. I found out she too wielded one a day after we left my World. She was nowhere as good as Riku or Sora but she had some idea of how to use it.

"Oh Kagome! What's up?" she said. I simply smiled and hugged her. She seemed shocked at first but then hugged me back. Stepping back, I twirled around in my dress.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. "I love it! Thank you so much Kairi!"

"If you like it that much you can have it if you want. I don't mind and I actually never worn that dress so it's basically new."

"Oh, I couldn't do that…"

"You can and you will! It's Kagome, so just keep it okay."

I smiled and gave in, giving her thanks. I stepped in front of the mirror's reflection and stared at myself. I stared at my reflection and hoped to realize exactly what was missing in y almost perfect outfit. All I succeeded in was a headache and a confused stare from Kairi. Sighing, I walked out of the room.

I wandered around the Gummi Ship for a while. I was bored out of mind and that isn't good, not at all. Every time my mind is bored, it wanders to a certain silver haired, red clad hanyo. What is he doing right now? Is he thinking of me or does he not care? Is he living his life with Kikyo and trying to be happy like me? Does he miss me like I him?

I miss everything about him. I miss his soft windblown silver hair that reminds me so much of the moon. I miss his sun kissed eyes that slowly warmed up to me and expressed whatever he felt. I miss his voice, how it can be so strong and supporting or vulnerable and gentle. I miss his warmth that always never failed to make me feel safe. I missed his rare smiles that would brighten up my day and his even rarer laughs. I miss-

"Kagome are you okay?"

I saw Sora standing before me. Why would he ask that though? Of course I'm okay. It's not like something attacked me.

That's when I felt my tears running down my face. One by one they fell down my cheeks and then onto the floor. I looked at the falling tears with wonder. When did this happen? I wiped my eyes, but only more came out.

"Kagome?" Sora asked worriedly.

I sunk to my knees. Why won't the tears stop? I need to stop if not then I won't ever get better. I kept wiping my eyes but still continued to cry. Sora then rushed to my side.

By how flustered he was, I assumed that he had no experience with crying girls. So I just sat there with Sora calling everyone over. Why? Why am I so weak? Why must I cry like this? With each sob, my whole body trembled. My face was red and my eyes were closed tight. I was gasping for air after I cried for a while.

Fist Goofy showed up, the Riku, then Kairi, and lastly Donald. They all had faces filled with shock and worry when they saw me. Riku was the first to react however. Quickly and effortlessly he picked me up bridal style and ran to my room with the others chasing after him.

Gently he laid me down, but I didn't care. I grabbed onto my pillow and held it tightly to my chest, pretending that it was dog eared hanyo. Kairi immediately sat down beside me and held me to her. I grasped onto her dress and cried into her shoulder. Kairi simply rubbed my back in a soothing motion, whispering words of comfort.

Once I managed to stop crying I pulled back and looked at everyone. Donald and Goofy looked over the top sad and worried. Sora was frowning and looked like he was trying to figure out what to say but to no avail. Riku just stared at me with an intense gaze. It was smoldering.

"I…I…I am" I began. Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to finish what I have to say. I looked down, trying to get my thoughts in order.

"I miss him." I said. "I miss him so much. He…he was everything to me. I didn't care if we fought, if he compared me to Kikyo, if he said that I was weak. I just wanted to be by his side. I wanted to help him trust again…I wanted him to love me like I love him, but it's too late now. I…I couldn't even tell him how I feel. I'm so pathetic." I whispered. My ducked my head between my knees and tried to stop the tears from coming out.

"Kagome, what is his name?" asked Kairi. She lifted my face so I can look at her. Her eyes were warm and welcoming. I opened my mouth to say something but I hesitated. It was hard to say his name, yet that is exactly why I did.

"Inuyasha" I stated.

"So why didn't you tell him how you feel? You're a great person Kagome an not to mention extremely pretty."

"I didn't because he had Kikyo. I am her reincarnate. She was me in a past life, only better. She was prettier, smarter, better at controlling her powers, more graceful, and in the beginning Inuyasha wouldn't let me forget it."

"Then why did you stay with him Kagome?" Sora asked. He looked upset at what I said. He had a slightly angry look and his fists were clenched.

"I stayed because I promised him. I wanted to stay by his side. It was, no is the only thing I wanted more than anything else. Am I weak? Am I weak for wanting him like this?"

"No," Riku started, "if anything this makes you so strong. What you have been through is admirable and would have broken any other person down, but not for you. You may not be completely whole, but you can be fixed. You made it through." Riku looked down on me with a reassuring gaze.

I smiled. I smiled and began to cry. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. I wiped my eyes and hugged them all.

"Group hug!" Donald exclaimed. We all wrapped our arms around one another and laughed. I felt relieved. I didn't know how expressing what I was keeping bottled up would make me feel like. Before, I wasn't sure that I can become happy with these people, but now I do. I can.

Riku POV

Kagome calmed significantly since before. Everyone left and I was about to leave too, but she asked me to stay. I sat down next to her on her bed and while she was laid down.

We were like that for a long time. I looked at Kagome and she was staring at the ceiling. Her big blue eyes no longer held any misery, but were filled with optimism. A small smile graced her features as started humming a song it was a soft tune, almost like a lullaby.

"Hey Kagome?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" she responded.

I turned towards her so that I can look her in the eye. "Why did you fall in love with Inuyasha?"

She hesitated before answering me. "He is my best friend. He would always do what he could to keep me safe. When I needed someone to help me get through the hard times, he would be the first one there by my side. I saw how much he changed for the better since I met him. I guess over time, he started meaning more to me than just a friend." She too turned over to me. Her black hair fell like a waterfall over her shoulder

"I guess than, that's something we have in common, loving someone who you can't have." I whispered. Feeling more comfortable I decided to lie down next to her. Putting my arms under my head as support, I felt her gaze on me.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that. I love someone that I can't ever be with." I felt myself become slightly depressed at that. I shook my head trying to dispel those emotions. I have already come to terms with that fact so I should be used to it.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean, you helped me with my own tragic love life, maybe I could help ease the burden."

I smirked. "I rather not."

She huffed. "Oh come on! Just tell me. I won't say a word, promise. It will make you feel better about it"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Noooo."

"Yeeees!"

"N. O. No!"

"Y. E. S. Yes!"

"Kagome…" I growled.

"Just say it!"

Sighing, I gave in. She was stubborn and right now I felt tired. Put both of those together and you get 'Kagome has her way.'

"Fine, geez. So let's say the girl I like is Pinkie. Well Pinkie, a boy named Dumbass, and I were all childhood friends. I like Pinkie ever since I met her. She was kind and cute, but as we got older Pinkie started to like Dumbass, and he her. The two of them are the most important people to me. If they love each other, I wouldn't get in their way. I love Pinkie, but she loves Dumbass and well that's that."

Kagome was true to her word. She was quiet but I knew she was listening to every word I said. She was right though. I did feel better. I felt almost content at having told her, well not everything, but a lot of what I feel. She crawled closer to my side and sat down next to me. I looked up at her and she smiled down at me. Slowly, she brushed some hair away from my face, to which I scrunched up my nose. She giggled and flopped back down on the bed. This has had to be the cheeriest I ever saw her. I came to the conclusion that she seemed her best when she was happy and that I was going to keep her like that so that at least one of us can be.

I sat up and walked towards the door. Her eyes followed me before she said "good night, Riku." I smiled and wished her the same. Closing the door, I made my way to my room. I need some rest because when the Gummi Ship lands, I doubt I would be getting any real sleep. Despite that I was excited that we were going to Mickey's World. I missed him. He is one of my best friends. He helped overcome my Darkness and for that I am eternally grateful to him.

Opening the door to my room, I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. The first image to appear was Kairi. She was smiling and looked incredibly happy. Next was Sora. He was that goofy grin of his that always made anyone cheer up. Mickey followed him. His grin conveying the affection he held for me. Lastly was Kagome. That startled me at first, but who was I to question my Heart. She wore that same smile that she shown not only a few moments ago.

Sitting up, I called the Keyblade to me. Like always, with a flash of light I now held it in my hand. Gripping it tightly, I wondered if my Keyblade was a reflection of my Heart. If it is, then I suppose I had this coming. I had sided with Darkness before, and though Mickey helps me overcome it there is still some left inside that I just can't rid of by myself.

I swung my arm in a bored manner. Sighing, I dismissed the Keyblade and flopped onto my bed with a thud. I still can't believe I confessed that much to Kagome. I only have known her for a few days and look! It's is either I have softened up or she may be the most persistent person ever to exist!

Grumbling, I stood up and turned off the light. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided to change the POV every chapter as it is easier to continue the flow of the story this was. So that means next chapter will be in Riku's POV. Also thank you to those who reviews, I'll try to make Kagome more in character, but I also want to show that she is still sad over what happened so I'll try my best to balance both things.**

Chapter Three

Everyone stepped out of the airship, one by one. We were in a garage of some sort. The sounds of machines running filled my ears.

"Everyone! We're here!" Sora called out to no one in particular. He had all but jumped off the ship and threw his arms up with excitement. He ran and started chatting to two chipmunks and a cricket.

Kairi looked around in awe. Her eyes were wide with shock and excitement. I guess this was her first time in this World as well. She started walking around the room when Riku walked to my side.

"Let's go. Mickey wants you to have an audience with him. It's best if we don't keep him waiting." He grabbed on to the straps of my dress and made his way towards what I assumed was the audience chamber with me in tow. After I realized the situation I was in, I made sure Riku he knew exactly what I thought of it. To say the least, I could have sworn I saw his ears visibly throbbing. Hey, he gets what he asks for.

He finally let go of, much to my pleasure, when he stopped in front of a large pair of doors. If their height was any indication of how his majesty would be, then I should be shaking in fear. However, I battled countless demons, so I wasn't. I was still nervous though.

I straightened out my now wrinkled clothes, all thanks to Riku. I gave him a glare to which he only smirked at me. Damn him.

He knocked on the large door and a significantly smaller one was opened. Now this door was more reasonably sized. A small duck in a purple dress opened the door. She looked like the girl version of Donald. She looked at the two of us with her big eyes.

"I assume that you are Riku and Lady Kagome?" she asked. I responded by nodding. Hearing what I said, she bowed to me slowly and deeply, showing her respect.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, Lady Kagome."

I blushed, before stuttering "the-there's no need for that! Just call me Kagome, okay?"

"Oh, I could never…"

"It's fine, really. Adding formalities just make me uncomfortable. I'm not used to being called with title of those standards so please, stop."

"Well, if it is what you wish."

"Thank you."

Riku looked from me to from me to, uhh…

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name." I said, embarrassed that I had forgot to ask. I mean come on, where are my manners.

"Oh! My name is Daisy Duck, lady in waiting for her royal highness queen Minnie Mouse."

Wow! I was standing in the presence of the next to be queen. I quickly bowed, which only caused Daisy to protest. We went back and forth until Riku coughed, catching both of our attentions.

"So, can we go in now or do you ladies feel the need to continue this nonsense?" he said while lifting a silver brow. I muttered a yes and we were then being led into the huge room. The ceilings were so high I felt like a tiny any compared to it. I was pretty sure that if I said something it will have an echo.

We walked on a red carpet down the middle of the room. At the end of it were two white chairs. On each one sat a mouse, one the king the other the queen. They were so tiny and cute! I had to fight back my instincts to squeal at the sight of the two of them.

Daisy bowed before them when we stopped in front of them. Riku simply stood there. I bowed at them, wondering why Riku wasn't. My question was answered when the king hopped off the throne and thrown himself at Riku. Riku happily caught him and spun him around before hugging him.

"Riku! It's so good to see ya!" the king said merrily.

Riku placed him down on the floor before saying "it's good to see you too Mickey. Guess which two Keybalde wielders passed the Mark of Master exam?"

"Congratulations!" he cheered. He hugged Riku again before helping his queen down from her throne.

"I assume that you are Lady Kagome?" he said to me. Even though he was smiling at me in a welcoming way, I still felt the need to be polite. He is royalty after all.

"Yes, your highness. I am Kagome. It is an honor to meet you." I said, thankful that I did not stutter. I put both my arms behind my back and tried to be as polite and respectful as physically possible.

"Dear, it's fine. There's no need to act that way in front of us. I am Minnie, by the way." said the queen.

I shook my head in disapproval. "I couldn't possibly do that." She simply smiled and rested her hand on my arm. I looked at it and got the message. I would not be formal with them. Sighing, I nodded my head and smiled.

"Fine, you win."

"Of course I do, I'm the queen." She joked. I laughed and warmed up to her slightly. Its seems I was nervous for nothing. Oh well.

Yet despite their royal status, they were incredibly adorable. They were so tiny and looked so friendly that from that point on I couldn't stop smiling and giggling every now and then.

While we were there, the queen and I were off in our own world while Riku and the king was in theirs. We chatted about many things. She told me about how she met the king, their marriage, how they became rulers of this World. Also she told me about her worries and insecurities. I told her about myself too. I told her about my World and my friends. I told about the Shikon Jewel and even showed it to her. She said that it reminded her of the castle's Connerstone of Light. She said that it naturally repelled the Darkness, but it also drew out people who would misuse its powers.

It was a while before the others joined us. Daisy immediately ran to Donald and nagged him about taking her out on the date he promised her. From the looks of things Donald was ready to make a run for it. Goofy greeted the King and the two immediately began to talk with Riku. Sora and Kairi walked over to us and greeted the queen. Kairi joined in our talk while Sora tried to take a nap on the hard floor. I would try to stop him, but he immediately fell asleep. He also looked pretty comfortable despite what he was sleeping on, so I left him be.

Soon, however night fell and everyone decided to get some sleep for we all agreed to visit the town tomorrow. A servant led me to my room. I gaped in shock for this had to be the most high class room I have ever set foot in, even the one I had been in during my stay in the Feudal Era. So I made sure not to break or dirty anything in the room. The curtains I bet, where worth more than my closet full of clothes back at home. Home.

I looked out the window and wondered how were Momma, Souta, and gramps doing. I hope they were fine without me there. I smiled longingly outside before I turned around and changed into the nightgown that was prepared for me. It was silk and it felt amazing! I laid down on the bed and let sleep capture me.

The sun's morning rays wok e me up from my slumber. I rubbed my eyes as I recalled my dreams it was about me and Inuyasha. He told me that he missed and loved me. It made my heart leap from joy when his dream-self told me that, but I know it was only that. It was just a dream. I smiled a sad smiled and began to prepare myself for the day.

On a hanger in my room was not my red dress, instead in its place was a beautiful gown. It was the same red of the dress but it was not the same dress. It was a floor length, strapless gown. It had white rose designs on the length of the dress. There was also a pearl choker with a rose in the center and matching shoes. In all, the whole outfit looked like a big pain to put on, but I had to unless I wanted to walk around in my birthday suit.

I was right. The dress was more than hard to put on, but after a half an hour struggle I finally manage to win the battle against it. I looked in the mirror and like what I saw. The dress complimented my pale skin and blue eyes. Smiling, I walked out the room to look for everyone else.

My steps echoed across the wide hallway as I made my way to the garden. Everyone was supposed to be there to meet up. Servants stared at me as I walked past them. When they thought I was too far to hear them, they began to whisper. I wasn't too far though. I could hear them whisper, just not make out what exactly what they were saying. So I got to stepping, and walked even faster.

It wasn't long until I found my way to the garden. Giant bushes shaped in different instruments and people surrounded me. In the center of the garden was a bush in the shape of a castle. It was all so pretty. Also the garden smelled beautiful, like a bouquet. I twirled around, taking in the scenery when someone cleared their throat.

I turned and saw Riku holding in a laugh. My face must have turned as red as Inuyasha haori. Then I blew up.

"If you were here why didn't you say something?" I questioned more out of embarrassment then anger.

"If I did, then I wouldn't have gotten to see you…dance." He said before he laughed. I hung my head in embarrassment and sat down on the grass, not caring if my dress got stained. I pouted and focused on removing my obvious blush. I patted my face a couple in an attempt to do so. The whole time Riku was chuckling.

Kairi ran up to us in a gown of her own. It was a soft baby pink and the straps rested slightly below her shoulders. She wore mini white gloves and white shoes. She seemed like she was struggling to run when Sora showed up and picked her up, much to her disapproval. When they caught up Kairi was glowing red and Sora had a grin that said he would die happy now. I laughed, happy that I wasn't the only who was embarrassed to day.

"Looks like we can go now." Riku said.

"What about the king?" Sora questioned, resting his arms behind his back.

"He told earlier that Minnie and he couldn't make it. Something must have come up I guess." Riku shrugged, but he looked slightly disappointed.

"Well, who knows how to leave the castle then?" I asked. I folded my arms behind my back and searched for an exit besides the one I came through.

"About that, we are supposed to meet the carriage in the castle's entrance."  
>Riku said and started his way to head there.<p>

"Ca-carriage! Ugh, this is too much. We possibly let them go to such measures."

"We can, and we will. They are doing this to keep you and Kairi safe, so don't complain." He said rather rudely. With that, he continued his way to the entrance. Huffing, I stomped the whole way there and ignored Riku.

Sora and Kairi kept their distance sensing the tension in the air. So when we entered the carriage I was beyond mad when I was forced to sit next to the silvered haired Keybalde bearer.

I crossed my arms and looked away from him. I tried as best as possible to scoot as far away as possible from him. I wanted him to know I was angry at him and I will make sure he does. It was his fault after all. He should have never talked to me like that! I don't want to ride in this stupid carriage. I much rather walk and enjoy the scenery this town has to offer. It would also give us all some exercise.

"Eh heh heh heh, "Kairi started nervously. "So, Sora! Have you ever been to this World before?"

"Yes, but I only been in the castle."

"Oh."

The conversation instantly died. The two looked at Riku and me with fear. They looked like the wanted to clear the air but were far too afraid of our reactions. Smart

When we reached the town, I quickly grabbed some of my dress and stepped out of the carriage. Once I was off, I turned away from it so that I wouldn't have to see Riku. After me was Sora. He looked extremely relieved to be out of there. Kairi rushed out of their rather quickly as well. Riku came out last and looked pissed. Sora told the driver to come for us in five hours and he sped away from us. I guess he felt the tension as well.

Kairi linked her arms in mine and she led me to a little ice cream shop. Three little ducks were running it. one wore a red shirt, another green, and the last one blue.

"Welcome!" they said as one. They were adorable! Is everyone in this World extremely cute?

"Would you like to buy some ice cream, my Ladies?" the one in red asked.

"You bet I do!" I said cheerfully. When they smiled in glee we couldn't help but giggle.

"Can I have Cherry Berry?" asked Kairi.

"You betcha!" said the one in blue.

"Can I have Choco Coco?" I asked.

"Yup!" said the one in green.

"Here, sit down on here." Said the on in red. I did as was told. It was then the boys caught up to us. They watched from afar.

"So all you gotta do is aim at the cone and press this button to shoot out scoops of the flavor. It has to be at the rhythm of the song we play though. Whatever is on the cone is what you get, but if they all fall then you get nothing, okay?" said the one in blue.

I nodded. This looks like fun, plus I have killer aim. I nodded when they asked if I was ready. A song I was familiar with started and I started shooting. One by one the ice cream piled on each other. I use bow and arrows so of course I would be good at this kind of thing. As the song played, I bopped my head to the beat of it. I smiled when I past thirty scoops. I was having so much fun. By the time the song was over I have over seventy scoops of ice cream, to which caused Sora to beg me to share with him. I said of course. There's no way I eat it all by myself.

"Can I have some too?" asked Kairi.

"Sure thing. I can't eat it all, now can i?" I retorted. She smiled and said thanks.

The one is blue handed me the towering ice cream. I looked at with fear, hoping I didn't drop it all on me. Luckily, the three ducks gave me a holder that will keep the ice cream balanced. Grabbing four spoons I gave one to all of us, even Riku. Seriously, just three of us can't finish all this ice cream.

Taking a spoonful, I swallowed it and sighed in bliss. It was delicious. I happily ate some more and watched the other's expressions as they too tried it. I saw Riku's face and laughed out loud. He looked incredibly happy, but he had chocolate all over his face, literally. Grabbing a napkin, I cleaned his face and saw the smallest trace of blush. Hah! I embarrassed him too! Now we are even from earlier.

"Hey! What was that!" he barked.

"Well excuse me mister! You chocolate all over your face! I was trying to be nice but if you want to look like a clown fine by me!" I teased to which he gave a playful glare. The other started laughing as did i. guess they are happy that the two of us are fine now. Even Riku chuckled.

Once we were done, we all decided to walk around the town. All the citizens were animal like their rulers, so I assumed that it was just this world. We stopped when we saw a race track.

"Hey, you guys this looks like fun!" said Sora as he ran towards it.

We all turned and saw Sora already signing up for the event. He came back holding his ticket with pride. He was contestant number eight.

"Just you watch you guys! I'm going to win this! Heh heh!"Sora bragged. He didn't notice, however Riku getting on the now present line to sign up. When he did, however, he threw a fit. He was steaming with anger when Riku returned. He tucked the ticket in his pocket.

"Who said was going to win?" Riku tested.

"Hey, just because you entered doesn't mean that changes anything! I'm still going to win!"

"Then let's make this interesting."

"Define interesting."

"Whoever wins gets to give a single command to the loser and they have to follow it no matter what it is."

"Fine then. Deal! I just hope you're ready because when **I **win, I'm going to have the worst command ever for you."

"One, you're not going to win, I am. Two, I hardly believe your idea of worst ever is something to even be compared to mine." Riku smirked at Sora's expression.

All the while Kairi and I simply stared at the two going back and forth. I shook my head while Kairi went to stop the two. I went to sit down at the nearest bench while I watched Kairi put those two in their places. I giggled at the scene. I remember when that's what I used to do with Inuyasha and Koga. Inuyasha always used to get 'sat' in the end though. Now that I look back on it, I feel bad for sitting him all those times. I shook my head thinking 'no, I need to move on.' and went back to watching the childhood best friends.

Once it was time for the race Riku and Sora left and Kairi and I went to look for the best place to stand and watch them.

There were many contestants and we saw all of them enter their assigned vehicle. Sora was in a bright black and blue one while Riku's was yellow and red. The drivers were ready. They were roaring their engines. They were determined.

The referee came out, holding a black and white checkered print flag.

"Who are you going to cheer for?" I asked Kairi.

"I don't know. How about I cheer for one and you the other? That way none of them feels left out." She proposed.

I nodded and declared "you should cheer for Sora. It would mean a lot for him, you know?"

She blushed. "Really, you think so?"

"Yea, I'm sure. So I guess I'll cheer for Riku then."

"I guess."

I saw the referee wave the flag and the drivers sped away. So far Riku was in the lead and immediately I started cheering for him. I yelled from the top of my lungs which earned me a few stares. Sora, however was gaining on him so Kairi started cheering as well. Almost as loud as me, but no one other than Inuyasha had ever rivaled me at being loud.

Pretty soon Sora caught up to Riku and left him in the dust. I cheered louder hoping that it will somehow make him go faster. As time went on Sora and Riku got farther apart. I did the only thing that I could do.

"RIKU YOU BAKA! HURYY THE HELL UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone in the area looked at shocked, even Kairi.

Somehow, my message was conveyed. He immediately went fast, getting closer to Sora. I guess he heard me. The distance between the two Keyblade Masters was shortening; however they were getting closer to the finish line. My eyes widen as I yelled louder and louder. Kairi yelled louder too. They were so close. At this point it could even be a tie.

Yet it wasn't, at the last minute, Sora managed to speed up just the slightest but it was enough to win the race. I stopped cheering while Kairi yelled louder for Sora. Riku crossed the line and braked the car in a nice, smooth motion. Soon the other competitors crossed the finish line and the judge joined them on the race track. On both hands he held two trophies, one for first place, and the other for second.

"In second place we have Riku; number fourteen has achieved this award. We congratulate you." he announced to the towns folk. He then handed Riku and silver trophy.

"In first place we have Sora, the new champion. Congratulations, you have beaten the former champion of this contest, Ventus." He said merrily. Then, like Riku he handed him a trophy, except Riku's was silver, Sora received one that is gold.

Sora raised his arms in achievement. He yelled out in victory and wasted no time to brag to Riku. The duo walked over to our sides after being overcome by the citizens of the town. Kairi and I giggled as we decided to give them a break and help the boys out.

Pushing through the crowd, we manage to reach them when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I cried out in shock as I was lifted and was being carried on someone's shoulders.

I saw Sora's and Riku's eyes go wide as they noticed what was happening. They recovered quickly and summoned their respective Keyblades. The crowd started to panic as they stared at my captor.

It was then that I noticed Kairi was gone, until I heard a feminine shriek next to me. I turned my head and saw that Kairi was being held on our captor's other shoulder. Well he must be pretty strong to hold the both of us.

"Pete!" Sora growled. He glared at Pete. He cracked his neck before stepping back.

"Well, if it isn't the 'Keyblade Masters." Pete said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Sora only quickly cracked his knuckles.

Riku was no time for words and immediately attacked while Sora's whole outfit changed colors, from base color black to blue. Riku unleashed barrage of attacks. Sora shot out bullets of what I detected to be purifying energy from the tip of his Keyblade. Pete was able to block a few of Riku's attacked but couldn't escape Sora's bullets.

He cried out in pain as he almost let go of me, but when I tried to pry myself loose he tightened his grip. In response to my futile attempt he shook his shoulder and I became nauseous. This jerk! If I throw up on him it will be his fault.

Pete ran back when Riku stopped his advance. He started to run towards the center of town when I felt a dark energy emit from him. I saw traces of what I assumed was Darkness and immediately started to purify it.

"Ouch! Who is doing that?" Pete yelled out in anger. I was shocked. Did I manage to hurt him by purifying the Darkness? Was it apart of him? If it was, then it is just like purifying a demon's demonic aura!

Determined not to stay a victim, I gathered some of my spiritual powers and once again began purifying whatever Darkness I saw him release. He kept crying out in pain until he released the both of us.

Riku and Sora then caught up to us. Kairi right away ran towards Sora, but I stood up and stepped back, slightly away from Pete.

Sora once again started shooting at Pete, but Riku ran to me.

"Kagome, stay with Kairi!" he commanded before jumping right into battle.

I stomped my foot and ignored what he told me to do. I am battle adept! I can help!

So I summoned my spiritual power into my hands. It was a few seconds before I managed to form a ball of purifying energy. I aimed towards Pete and threw it at him. It looked like a pink comet as it flew towards it target. I heard a satisfying yell as I heard it hit Pete. I got a look of approval from Sora before he continued his assault.

Suddenly I saw a huge blob of Darkness being release from Pete. Before I was able to purify it, it created a Heartless. It wasn't scary per say, but the aura it held was enough to knock me unconscious.

The last thing I saw was Kairi running over to my side.

I awoke for the second time that day due to the light coming from my window. I sat up in shock remembering the day's events. I rubbed my eyes and saw that everyone I knew so far was surrounding my bed. Kairi was actually sitting on it and is now hugging me and crying.

Sora and Riku were sitting the closest to me. Sora sighed in relief and stood up to stand closer to me.

Riku was simply staring at me. Although his face revealed nothing, I saw that his eyes showed his relief.

The king and queen were at the corner holding hands. When they that I was awake they smiled at me in a comforting way. Donald and Goofy are now on top of me. Both were hugging me and crying in relief. I smiled at everyone, touched for their concern.

They all asked if I was okay to which I nodded. I was slightly light headed. They must have seen this because one by one everyone left until it was just me and Riku.

I motioned for him to sit by the bed to which he obliged. It was quiet at first, the awkward kind of quiet. I turned to look at him, but his eyes were hidden beneath his silver hair.

"Riku?" I asked. He didn't respond though so I lifted my hand towards him. I was going to brush the bangs away from his face. Instead suddenly, he grabbed it tightly.

"You idiot." He whispered. I frowned sadly at him.

"Riku?"

"You had me so damn worried!" he blew up. His eyes were wide with anger and his silver brows were furrowed deeply. His face was slightly red, but it was from his rage, not embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…"I tried

"You could have died. Then what, huh? That's why when in say something you listen! Don't do something stupid like today!"

I sat there shocked. At first I was hurt, then my own anger surfaced.

"Excuse me! I said I was sorry so many times! I was only trying to help you big baka! Anyways it wasn't my fault I fainted because of the aura! It wouldn't matter if I was with Kairi or not, if I sensed it the results would still be the same!" I yelled in frustration. By then we were so close that our noses were touching, but I didn't care right now.

We both sat there glaring at one another until Riku sighed. He leaned away from me and huffed.

"Fine, whatever but next time you don't participate in battle unless you are directly being attacked. Understood?"

"There is no way I'm going to agr-"

"Then I will personally carry you away every time we are attacked then."

"Fine! You win!"

Riku smirked while I pouted. I crossed my arms and laid back down on the bed. It felt like heaven so rolled over on it. I heard a chuckle from Riku and joined in despite my previous annoyance with him.

Deciding to play around with him, I pulled him down and hit him with a pillow, causing fluffy feathers to escape the white bag-like container. He had shock all over his which caused me to break into a fit of laughs. He took that moment to counterattack with a strike of his own. The pillow made contact with my back and I fell on the bed. This caused him to release his own series of laughs.

Then before we knew it, we were engaged in an epic pillow fight. Pillows were thrown across the room and feathers were flying all over. By the time we finished, we were both out of breath and feathers were scattered across the room. We were both lying down on the bed trying to catch our breath, but I was giggling so that made it hard for me.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Sora. He was looking down, rubbing his eyes. He was in his pajamas.

"Kagome, Kairi wanted to know if you are okay and that-".

He took in the whole scene. Riku and I were on the bed, out of breath, our clothes wrinkled and all over the place, the room and bed is a mess, and I was flushed from giggling so much.

He turned ten shades of red before saying "I'm sorry for interrupting." With that he slammed the door. I could have sworn o heard someone saying "Riku and Kagome are getting intimate."

I blushed after realizing what he thought we did. I jumped off the bed and straightened myself. I started picking up the feathers as I tried to think of way to get revenge on Sora later.

Riku soon helped me pick up the mess in my room. With him helping me we got it done faster than expected. I looked out the window and realized how late it has gotten.

"So I guess it's time for me to sleep." I said. I yawned for emphasis.

It seemed that he got the hint and began to make his towards the door.

He stopped halfway and said "is it, or does it feel like this going to become a habit now? Staying in room during the night I mean."

I shrugged and said "don't ask me. My instincts usually land me in trouble"

He chuckled at the before going to the door and leaving. I smiled at the door and walked to me bed. It was still a mess but the state of the bed had absolutely no effect on my sleep. So I jumped on it and wrapped myself with the scattered blankets.

"Why do I feel like Riku and I are eventually become close?" I whispered to no one in particular.

With that I closed my eyes and followed the path to the land of sleep and dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: i would like 2 thank every1 4 the reviews n i hope u guys enjoy this chappie. PLZ R&R =)!**

Chapter 4

Riku POV

Once again were soaring across the Lanes Between in the Gummi Ship. We flew past hundreds of Worlds as we searched for our Destination, Atlantis. Sora wanted to introduce Kairi to Ariel, but I doubt it was really that. If I'm guessing right, it has to do with seeing a certain short red head Princess of Heart in a bikini top.

"Riku! Why are you stopping? I never gave you permission to!" yelled a seated Sora.

I sighed as I continued making my 'master' his gourmet breakfast. Stupid contest. I would have never proposed that idea if I he had the slightest chance at winning, but he did. Now I'm cooking this moron's breakfast in a damn apron.

I wiped sweat off my brow when I heard the door to the kitchen open. Kagome walked to my side to look over what I was making.

"I bet you wish that you can eat this master piece." I teased.

"Not really. One you're burning the eggs. Two the bacons on the plate is under cooked. Also, what is that purple gunk in the bowl?" Kagome said wearily.

"Oatmeal. Why?"

"Gah! That's it! your kitchen privileges are revoked!" she said while taking the spatula from my hand

She immediately scrapped the eggs off the pan and replaced it with new ones. Then she placed the bacon that was on the plate back in its pan and covered it with a lid.

"You! Throw out that mystery food you call oatmeal like right now!" she commanded. I did as was told because she probably knew more about cooking than me. This was actually my first time. I expected to worse so I consider this attempt a complete success.

She all but ripped the apron from me and tied it around herself. She finished the bacon first since all they needed was to be friend a little longer. She seasoned the eggs while they were in the pan and began to scramble them. Somehow she managed to create a crown shape with the eggs.

When she was done she had both the eggs on the plate. She took some ketchup and squirted some in the shape of a small heart next to the eggs.

"There! THAT'S how you make a breakfast Riku!" she bragged. I simply shrugged and took the plate. I had to give it to Sora now. I opened the door that led to the dining room and placed the plate with more force that necessary. It made a loud clang sound that made me smile.

"Hey!" Sora said, annoyed.

"Oh! I'm sorry 'master." I said with an intense sarcasm.

I then walked away as Sora started to eat his breakfast. I sat walked towards the command center to find out how far away we were from Atlantis. I saw Donald in the driver's seat and Goofy in the right chair.

"So, Donald, Goofy. What's our status?" I asked.

"Well, we're not that far actually. We are about five minutes away." Donald said.

"So Riku. Can you tell everybody we're almost there? Yahulk!" Goofy added.

"Sure no problem. This ship has a speaker phone right?"

"Yea, why?" asked Donald.

"So I can tell everyone. It will be faster than actually for every single person and tell them."

"Ooooooooh." The duo chorused. I shook my head wondering how Sora got along with these two. I had no problem with them but their, um 'slowness' annoyed me from time to time.

I took the microphone and told everyone how much we have left before get there and to get ready. With that I left and went to the living room and sat down. I leaned back in my chair and tried to get rid of the headache Donald and Goofy caused when Kairi was leaning over my face. I opened an eyes and tried with all my willpower to stop a blush from appearing.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"In the World we are going to, we get to become mermaids, right?" she asked excited.

"Yea, what of it?" I replied, trying to fight back an image of Kairi as a mermaid from appearing.

"Oh nothing, I'm just so excited you know? When I was little I always had a secret wish of becoming a mermaid and now my wish gets to come true."

"Congratulations?" she smiled and pinched my cheeks.

"What was that for?" I said with forced annoyance.

"C'mon, let's gather everyone, okay?"

Sighing, I let her grab my hand as she led me to the Gummi Ship's exit.

Sora was already there and was talking to Kagome. She was telling him about that her favorite singer was actually a computer. Without a doubt he was giving himself a headache trying to figure out how in the world a computer could sing. I shook my head as Kairi let go of my hand and greeted the others.

Kagome turned my way and smiled. She had the Shikon Jewel ties around her neck with a metal chain. It glowed with a beautiful pink light signifying its purity. I wonder if I held it, how dark would it turn. It would probably turn out the same color it changed to when Sora held it.

With a loud sound of the Gummi Ship submerging, we finally arrived. Donald and Goofy ran to our side quickly.

"Okay! Kairi, Kagome, and Riku come here! I need to use my magic to disguise ourselves. Also if you leave the Gummi Ship like that, you will drown. So come here." Donald exclaimed.

One by one, he casted his spells and our appearance changed. Kairi's legs combined into a single pink fish tail. Her shirt became a light purple seashell bra with a pearl surrounding the perimeter of it and she was now sporting a pearl necklace.

Kagome's leg transformed into a light blue dolphin tail and her rather large chest was now being covered with a white seashell bra. The necklace that held the Shikon Jewel turned into pearls and was wrapped with a netted fabric.

My change felt weird. I felt a tingling sensation from my waist down. I watched as my legs became a shark tail. My shirt vanished into thin air and I was left with a single yellow vest like garment.

Sora opened the door and he too changed. Like Kagome, his legs changed into a dolphin tail. Unlike me however, he was bare chested.

We all left the Gummi Ship with Donald trailing behind us. I saw that Donald had turned into an octopus and Goofy a turtle.

I tried swimming around so I can get the hand of it. in a few minutes I did and was able to even swim backwards. Kairi managed to get the hang of it as well but swam slower than me. Kagome however, was sitting on the seafloor with her arms crossed and her hair flowing with the water around her.

I swam to her and she wore an expression filled with disappointment. Her lips were slightly pursed and he eyes were sad.

"What's wrong" I asked her, my voice filled with worry

"I tried to, but I just can't get the hang of swimming." She complained. As if to prove her point she tried to swim away from the place she sat at, but to no avail. I laughed at her failed attempt to which she glared at me. I decided to show off a little and did a couple of backflips in front of her. I heard a feminine growl from where she sat.

She once again tried to swim but instantly sunk to the bottom. I swam to her and grabbed her by the arms.

"Here, look at me. Mover your hips and tail like this." I said while demonstrating to her. Her eyes watched me careful and soon copied my movements. When I was sure that she could at least float by herself, I released her.

She floated there and let out a 'yes' filled with excitement. A smile graced her lips as her eyes yelled approval.

"Now are you ready for the next step?"

"Yes!"

` "You sure?" I teased.

"Yes! Now c'mon."

"I don't know…"

"Riku!" she ground out.

"Okay, fine fine. To swim is basically the same thing. Just push your body in the direction you want to go and keep what you are doing now up."

She did as was told and slowly but surely she started to swim. She was slow at first but as she got more confident she sped up. She tried move in different directions. As she got better she laughed as she twirled around. Then she swam to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Thanks Riku!" she said before swimming off to Kairi. The two of them looks like they are having fun. I guess it's a girl thing. Shrugging, I swam over to Sora who was watching Kairi with a look of pure happiness.

"Don't have a nosebleed." I taunted.

A blush spread across his face, tinting it a light pink.

"Riku!" Sora whined to which I laughed. I just swam away leaving the brunette steaming.

I was floating around, relaxing with my eyes closed when I bumped into someone. I turned around a saw a mermaid with long black hair and a dark pink tail. She looked at me with wide eyes before getting closer to me.

"Wooow, you're…you're a mermaid!" she exclaimed!

"Yea and so are you." I responded. Annoyed at her outburst I swam away but she followed me.

"No! Hey, wait up!" she called out, trying to catch up to me. I sighed, as I stopped. She smiled gratefully before showing me a map.

"Do you know how to get to Atlantis?"

"No."

"What? But you're a merman!"

"So are you! If I should since I'm a merman, shouldn't you since you're a mermaid."

"You don't get it. I just-"

"No, I don't and honestly I don't want to. So if you don't mind I'm going to-"

"Riku!" called out a loud familiar voice.

I turned around and Kagome swimming towards me, followed by Sora and Kairi. Kagome stopped however when she saw who I was with.

"Oh hello. Who are you? I'm Kagome." She said with a welcoming voice.

"I'm…I'm Melody. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Riku! Why did you take off? We were going crazy looking for you, you know!" Kairi exclaimed. She pinched my ear and brought my face down to her level as she yelled at me some more as punishment. I saw Sora wince as her voice rose higher.

"Oh, excuse them please. Kairi was just worried so she is just blowing off some stream." Kagome apologized. Melody nodded in understanding and then began questioned her on how to get to Atlantis.

"Wait! Did you say Atlantis?" Sora piped in.

"Yes. Could you know how to get there?" she asked, already getting her hopes up.

"Yea! We were on our way there, but then Riku wondered off so we had to look for him. We can take you there is you want. I'm Sora by the way."

"Yes! Thank you! Let me just call my friends over, okay?" She then swam around a boulder. She was behind there for a few minutes she appeared, dragging what a walrus in one hand and holding an annoyed penguin in the other.

"No! Let me go! I don't want to die!" yelled the walrus in panic.

"Oh Dash, they are not going to hurt you." Melody responded in a soothing tone.

"We should believe you, why?" retorted the penguin.

"We're friends and friends don't hurt one another, that's why Tip!"

All the while, I stared at the scene trying to hold in our laughter. I gave up pretty quickly and joined in with Sora. Kairi shook her head and swam over to help Melody while Kagome gave us a death glare that seemed to say 'shut up or you will personally pick out you tombstones'. Sora gulped in fear while I rolled my eyes at her, but still ceased my laughter.

By the time Kairi and Melody managed to calm the two animals down, it was the afternoon. I sighed and covered my eyes with my hand as a sign of annoyance. Kagome was sitting on a rock with Sora and Kairi was playing with Donald and Goofy.

"So is everyone ready? We already wasted enough time with these two, so can we go!" I ranted.

"Yeah, yeah cranky. Just follow me everyone. Donald, Goofy you can go ahead if you guys want." Sora said.

Donald shrugged. "Do you want to have a race?"

"You're on. Yahulk" Goofy said before swimming as fast as he could, gaining a head start on Donald.

"Why you little!" With that Donald swam away, trying to catch up to Goofy.

I heard Kairi and Kagome laugh and I lightened up a bit. Sora then began to swim with the new trip not that far behind them. Kairi swam ahead and tried to match Sora. That left Kagome and I.

She started to swim but in a pace that would let me easily catch up to her, so I did. With our speeds matched perfectly, she turned her head towards me.

"Don't do that again." She whispered.

"Do what?"

"Run off. I was worried that something might have happened to you." She said sadly.

I looked at her and saw that her eyes were downcast. Her lips were slightly pursed and if not for us being under water I think she might have shed a few tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel that way." I said and I meant it. I didn't like the fact that she was sad.

"Then promise not to do that again." She begged. I nodded to which she gave a small smile to.

"You know what?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"I have a feeling that you're going to be my new best friend."

"Didn't you say that usually your instincts were wrong."

"Yeah, but this one feels different."

"I don't know. Being best friends with you? I'm not that desperate." I teased. I laughed as I saw her huff and glare at me.

"Well, I hope that this one is wrong like all the others then!" she huffed. I only laughed louder to her annoyance.

We both swam faster when we realized that we are lagging behind. She seems to have cheered up from our mock fight and was twirling and spinning while we swam. I on the other hand was relaxing on my back as I swam.

I let out a grunt when my head accidentally hit someone's back. I looked up to see that it was Sora's and immediately changed my position.

In front of me was a castle. It gave off a yellow glow and looked intricate. It was extremely tall but also slim for a the distance we saw many mer-people swimming in and out of it.

"Amazing." whispered Melody. She swam slightly closer and reached out for the impressionable palace.

"Melody?" asked Dash.

"Oh, I'm fine. Let's go" She said and immediately began swimming towards the castle. Her friends followed her, both extremely excited. They were almost as bad as Donald and Goofy.

Sora started swimming towards the castle too. He wore a look of excitement as he swam past the idiotic trio. With each flap of his tail, he got farther and farther away with Kairi not that far behind him.

Kagome eyes were lit up like fireworks. Her hands clasped together, she let out a shriek of excitement. Her midnight hair was surrounded like a halo of light. Her petite hands enclosed themselves around mine and began to swim towards the castle with me in tow.

The closer we got to the castle, the more Kagome's blue eyes seem to twinkle. She began giggling about halfway there. She seemed so happy. I decided that I like her best when she is like this. Then I shuddered, recalling how she is when she is pissed off.

"Riku, are you ok? Are you cold" she asked, noticing me shuddered.

I shrugged and said "not really. I just had some…bad thoughts." She eyes me, skeptical but then turned back. Her attention, thankfully was once again was on the castle. I breathed in a small sigh of relief. If she had asked me what was wrong things could have gone bad. There were two possible outcomes. One, she would have kept asking me the whole way to the castle which would have ended in the both of us in extremely bad moods. Two, she would have asked and eventually I would give in. that would have resulted in her in frightening mood and me bruised from head to toe.

I said a quick prayer of thanks in my head as I tried to catch up to the dolphin tail mermaid who was now farther away.

When we got there, everyone was waiting for us. Donald and Goofy are arguing about who got there first, my bet that it is a tie. Melody is gawking at everything in sight. She wore a huge smile as she took in her surroundings. Dash and Tip were talking about something that I couldn't here. I made a mental thought to keep my eyes on them. Sora was showing Kairi everything around them, while Kairi herself smiled with amazement. Kagome simply stood, well floated there. Her face was unreadable as she looked around. Before long though, she joined Sora and Kairi and wore a smile identical to Kairi's, which sort of freaked me out. I guess it's just a princess thing.

Soon we were joined by a yellow fish with blue strips on his back.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy" he cried out and then swam to the trio.

"Flounder" Sora said with equal excitement. He finished the distance between him and the fish before grabbing his fins and spinning around. The four laughed in happiness before calming down. Sora released Flounder, to which he looked relieved.

"It's good to see ya Sora, but I'm not as young as I used to be so please, go easy on me. Before Ariel left, she kept asking for you, saying that she would like for you to be there at her wedding" Flounder said.

"Ariel got married! That's great! I bet she's really happy now. Oh, also this is Kairi, Riku, and Kagome. They are our friends" Sora exclaimed.

"She is, well according to what Sebastian says. She even had a baby. Her name is Melody"

"Melody?" with that Sora and I looked turned around to look for her, but she was nowhere in sight. She had taken off without telling anyone. I had a bad feeling about this.

I called Kairi and Kagome to come by my side and they did so immediately when they saw my expression. Kairi came without a single complaint, but Kagome's face showed concern. Not for Melody or even what might possibly happen. She was worried that whatever may come might bring harm to everyone. Her eyes conveyed this for everyone to see.

Noticing everyone's faces Flounder asked "what's wrong everyone?"

"A girl named Melody was with us no too long ago, Flounder. That might be Ariel's daughter. She was asking us how to get here" Kagome explained.

"That can't be. Melody is a human, not a mermaid."

"Flounder!"

Everyone turned to see a mermaid with a green tail and bright red long hair. She was swimming really fast as she collided with the small yellow fish.

"Ariel" Flounder said happily. The two of them embraced with a quick hug as the two old friends were once again reunited.

"We were just talking about you Ariel! Wait, how you are a mermaid again" Flounder asked.

"Daddy turned me into one again. My daughter, Melody, she has gone missing. I need you to help me find her. Please will you help me" Ariel begged. Her face is one of remorse as she mourned of her missing child. This is getting worse by the second.

"Of course! Anything for you Ariel. Also I have someone who could definitely make this easier" Flounder said and motioned towards us.

Ariel's face light up like fireworks when she saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy. She swam to the three of them and hugged them tightly. From all the hugs she gave, I assumed she was very open and affectionate to her friends.

One the old friends separated, Ariel's face became serious. Looking around her surroundings she asked "Sora, Donald, Goofy…will you help me look for my daughter. She has long black hair and blue eyes. She is only thirteen and is very friendly."

"Wait, um your highness" I began. "We were taking a girl named Melody to the palace. She fits your description of her it might be her." Sora nodded in agreement while Kagome looked around.

"She took off" Kagome concluded. This caught everyone attention. I looked around as well but she was nowhere in sight. I sighed while Sora said that we should split up and look for her.

Ariel swam away with Flounder, Sora with Kairi, Donald with Goofy, and Kagome with me.

Kagome's worried eyes took in our environment, taking in every detail. Not only that, I sensed her mind was somewhere else. She is probably trying to catch her aura, or whatever she calls it. So while she did that I guided her so that she didn't wander off to far. We can't afford for one of us to get lost.

Suddenly Kagome smiled and Heartless appeared. She turned to me and nodded. She swam a little away from me and set up what appeared to be a barrier.

I summoned my Keyblade, Way to Dawn, and got into my battle stance. The Heartless stared at me with their glowing yellow eyes before leaping at me. One by one, they leapt and clawed at me, eager to obtain my once Darkness stained heart. Still, no matter how close they got with a flick of my wrist, my Keyblade made impact with the beings with no hearts and they dispersed into the Darkness.

Slowly, their numbers decreased and once again it was me and Kagome. All in all, the Heartless were no problem. Sora and I dealt with much stronger foes. Yet I still fought with everything I had. I needed to protect Kagome.

Seeing that all threats were gone, Kagome's barrier fell and she swam to my side. Her gaze fell on me. She looked at me up and down.

"So…now you're checking me out" I teased.

She blushed ten shades of red before sputtering "t-t-th-that's not it, b-baka! I was only seeing if you had any injuries." She huffed and started to swim away, obviously upset.

I swam quickly in order to catch up to her. When I did, she turned her head away and ignored me calling her. Getting annoyed I grabbed her shoulder and spun her so that she faced me. Still she did not look and me and fought to free herself, as if that would happen.

"Hey! If I did something just tell me" I said with an annoyed tone. One second her face was tilted away from mine and the next it was so close to mine that our noses almost touched.

"If you want to know I'll tell you! You big insensitive jerk, how can you say that! I was only worried because I didn't want you to get hurt and you have to go and act like a big baka" she yelled in my face. Damn, that girl hit pitched only dogs can hear.

I rubbed my pulsing ears and saw that her eyes held a few angry tears with a sprinkle of red covering her cheeks and nose. She really was angry and hurt. Sighing, I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck and said "I'm sorry. I didn't have any intention to make you feel that way. I just wanted to tease you a little bit."

Sapphire orbs stared into my emeralds, before she took a deep breath in order to calm down. She nodded before saying "thanks. Also I was going to tell you I sensed Melody's aura, but it disappeared. It's almost as if she running away."

"What! C'mon! we need to find the others" I said before grabbing her hand and started to search for the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thanks for the review. this is chapter end the Atlantica World's story n i hope every1 likes it. PLZ review. For those who r wondering yes, reposted this because Shadesof Orange brought 2 my attention all the typos. i coulndt use microsoft owrd or processor cuz i was at my moms job when i typed so plz forgive the previous errors. i will send the chapter s my beta so that she can fix them 4 me n i will repost the others as well. enjoy =D**

Kag POV

I felt Melody's presence become fainter as Riku swam, searching for our friends, with me in tow. Ad we got closer to them, Melody's aura was almost completely gone. I just wished in knew why did she leave us? Why is she running away? Did she get in trouble? Did-

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Riku call out "SORA!" I banished the questions running through my head as I saw Sora's figure swim towards us. Kairi was with him and was blushing. I wonder what happened.

"Melody isn't in the palace anymore" Riku said bluntly. Sora stared at him with a blank look before shouting a, nowhere as loud as me, 'what'. Riku began to explain what happened to Sora and I swam to Kairi.

She had a distant look in her eyes with a pink tint spread on her face. Tapping her shoulder, I tried to call her back to reality. Her gaze focused as it settled on me. "O-oh, Kagome! I'm sorry" she said quietly. She gave me an apologetic smile as I laughed.

"Kairi, are you okay? It's not like you to get distracted like this" I said worriedly. If something happened to her, Sora will never hear the end of it. Wow, I'm starting to sound like Sango.

"It's that noticeable?"

I shook my head and said "yes and no. it's mostly because that I'm your friend and a girl that I noticed. If I was a boy I would be clueless" Kairi gave a happy laugh as she quickly became herself. I smiled in relief but that didn't mean I was letting the topic go.

"So Kairi, what-"

"C'mon we have to the others" Sora said before swimming off. I gave Kairi a 'this isn't over look' before swimming after Sora. I inspected him. Sora was slightly more fidgety than usual and the tips of his ears were red. Whatever happened with Kairi definitely had to deal with Sora. Hmmm.

Soon I saw Riku by my side. He looked straight ahead. He is completely focused on something. I could tell. Reading Riku's moods is something I have been getting better at. I frowned slightly and swam in sync with him in total silence.

This was a first for me. Besides the time I first met Riku, I never felt so uncomfortable around him. I gazed at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he was looking at me. His emerald colored eyes was piercing but looked so sad.

"Sora…confessed to Kairi" Riku whispered. That was what happened to make Kairi act that way! This explains a lot, but Sora chose a bad time to do so. I'm going to have to give him some tips. Still, why is Riku sad about this? Unless, Kairi is the girl he used to like. My gaze softened as I understood how he felt. I often felt this way as well back in the Feudal Era.

"Riku" I started, but I couldn't think anything to say. Nothing could really take the pain away. So all I did was hold his hand. His eyes shifted from me to our intertwined hand in slight shock. Yet he still gave tightened his grip over my hand.

By the time we caught up with everyone, our hand were y our sides and Kairi was near Sora. I'm guessing that she is going to say yes to his confession. I feel sorry for Riku, but I don't pity him. i can't because I know better than anyone that pity only makes it worse.

Ariel looked at everyone before saying "if what Kagome said is true, then it must be Melody that stole daddy's triton."

"She what" Donald yelled, completely shocked. He had one of his mini fits of anger as Sora tried to calm him down.

"Gwarsh, I wonder why she would do such a thing" Goofy said sadly. I swam over to the dog gone turtle and rubbed his shell, thinking the same thing. His frown showed his remorse and Kagome heart reached out for her friend.

"I…I didn't raise my daughter to be this way. I know Melody. She wouldn't do anything she knows is wrong. There has to be a reason why she did this" Ariel said surely.

"Sora nodded and said "Ariel's right. There just has to be a reason."

"So let's go look for her! C'mon everybody" Donald said. Goofy and Sora nodded while Ariel smiled. I smiled myself as well.

"First off, we just can't blindly look for her because that will get us nowhere" I started. Seeing that I caught everyone's attention, I continued "second thing, is there anyone you know who will try and use Melody?"

"Morgana" Ariel exclaimed. Her eyes went wide with realization and anger. Her brows furrowed as her hands clenched. Flounder too showed signs of anger and animosity. Who is Morgana and what exactly did she do to bring out this sort of reaction from these two?

"Morgana? That is..." Riku trailed off.

"Ursula's younger insane sister" Flounder spat. He glared at the sand towards the sea floor.

"When Melody was just born, on the day I was going to present her to daddy, Morgana tried to kill her in exchange for daddy's triton. We managed to save her, but Melody and I couldn't get close to the sea anymore. Not with Morgana still at large somewhere in there" Ariel whispered sadly. She wrapped her arms around her torso and looked off into the distance.

"Hey, I know those two" Ariel said suddenly. We all turned to the direction the green tailed mermaid is looking off at. I saw two identical sting rays. Both were wearing an expression filled with malice.

"They work with Morgana" Flounder said angrily.

"Gwarsh, then let's follow them" Goofy suggested. I nodded.

"Yea" Donald said while nodding his head. He started swimming ahead, following the sting rays discreetly. Goofy soon followed him, with me not far behind him. Naturally Riku caught up with me in no time, as the new couple swam right behind Ariel and Flounder.

"It's hard" Riku said suddenly. He looked behind him. I turned my head as well and saw Sora and Kairi holding hands and laugh. Both wore a subtle blush on their cheeks but looked incredibly happy together, despite the situation. Though I was happy for the two, I was sad that Riku is depressed like this.

"It gets easier" I said, using the tone I used whenever I comforted Shippo or Inuyasha. It's mostly true. It does get easier as time goes on, but there will always be a bit of hurt as long as you love that person. Still, you never know when someone else might totally and completely eclipse your past love. I am currently waiting for that to happen.

I noticed our surrounding when the water felt significantly colder. That is saying something since I am currently cold blooded you know! I looked around and saw that we are surrounded by ice and glaciers. I followed the others example and popped my head out of the water.

I saw white flakes elegantly dancing down in smooth motions. A few made contact with my skin a transformed into drops of water that fell down the curves of my body. I let an involuntary shudder as the cold snow fell upon me.

A yellow fabric, out of nowhere, blocked my vision. I lifted it off my head and saw that it is Riku's vest. I looked from him to the garment and lifted a thin eyebrow.

"You're cold right? Wear it and cover yourself. We don't need you shivering and clanging your teeth. The enemy would hear us" he said what anyone else would consider rude. Not I, however. I was around him long enough to understand that he is being thoughtful. He is just not really good with words.

I smiled, well aware that a link pink tinted my cheeks and ears now. I murmured a quick thank you and swam slightly closer to Riku. I don't know why, but I like being close to him. He makes me feel safe.

"Flounder, go and bring daddy. He needs to know about Morgana's lair" Ariel said quickly. Her red head peered over the small glacier as we saw the two sting rays enter a cave.

"NO WAY am I letting you go in there without me" Flounder said quickly. "Not with that evil sea witch and her magic, that shark, or those evil twins. NUH UH!"

"But Flounder, who's going tell daddy about her hide out?"

Suddenly, a bird flew down right next to us and nearly gave me a heart attack. It was to the point where I swam right into Riku's arms. I closed my eyes for a few moments before allowing one to open. When I realized what had happened, I quickly let go of the silver haired Keyblade Master leaving the both of us with a not so subtle blush upon our faces.

"Scuttle" Ariel cheered and grabbed the bird's beak, pulling him in close. She wore a wide smile as she said "Scuttle, I need you to tell daddy about this place right away. You need to hurry, okay?" the bird nodded his head as he flew away.

Flounder sighed and said "oh great, we're doomed." I giggled at that and patted his head. he looked and I smiled.

"Have more faith okay. The more we trust in him, the more likely he can accomplish what he has set out to do. That's what I believe." He looked at me and sighed before sighing and smiling. My smile grew larger.

"Is everyone ready" Sora asked. His Keyblade is already in his palm and his eyes held his determination. Everyone nodded as Riku and Kairi called their Keyblades to them. Donald readied his staff as Goofy gripped his shield. I tapped into my spiritual powers, satisfied when I felt the familiar wave of energy engulf me as soon as I did.

As soon as everyone was ready, we all entered the cave with Sora leading the way. It was chilly but I was fine with Riku's vest over me.

It wasn't long before we started to hear voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying but as soon as we heard them Ariel took off. She swam faster than I thought was possible and hurried to her daughter's side.

Seeing this, everyone sped up, worried that something may happen. We couldn't be any more right. In the short few minutes Ariel left us, she had gotten herself captured and who I assumed was Morgana now held the triton.

Kairi and I hurried to Melody's side and pushed her behind us. We had some experience in battle while she did not.

Morgana threw us a dirty look before smirking. She lifted the triton and pushed the three of us into a corner. With that she began making a wall of thick, solid ice before saying "oh well. Oh and sweet cheeks, your time as a mermaid is just about up." She smiled and began making a tower of ice, leaving the three of us trapped.

"Oh no, this is all my fault" Melody said sadly. She closed her eyes and her aura gave off dejection. Kairi swam to the girl and began to comfort her.

I glared at the wall that trapped us before saying "don't worry Melody. I'll get us out of here." I swam a little bit away from the wall before ramming myself at it. That resulted in pain shooting up my arm. Still, I brushed it aside and once again threw myself at them wall multiple times before I stopped.

I looked at my arm and saw that a bruise was starting to form. I winced as I sat down on the sea floor. Sighing, I called out to the first person that came to mind, Inuyasha. Where is he now? He is always supposed to save me, right? So what is taking him so long? Why isn't he here yet?

Then I remembered. He can't come, even if he wanted to. We are in totally different Worlds now, literally! It's impossible for him to save me anymore. I'm going to have to save myself from now on. I can't depend on him anymore.

So once I again I began to ram myself into the wall, trying to free the three of us. The thumping sounds echoed in the hole we are stuck in, but still we grew no closer to freedom.

Pain shot through my arm as I gasped and sunk down. "Kagome" Melody and Kairi cried out as they swam to my side. The bruise that had formed grew and looked much worse. I touched it lightly, gasping once more as my arm throbbed with pain.

Kairi's fingertips lightly fretted over my arm, careful just not to exactly touch it. Pulling a yellow bottle out, she handed it to me and said "here, drink this. Sora said that this is a potion. It's supposed to heal you."

I took the potion from Kairi's grasp and placed the rim against my lips. The drink had the most unique smell as it grew closer to my face. Lifting it up, I consumed the healing remedy. I felt the effect as soon as the strange liquid went down my throat. I felt the change throughout my body, but mostly in my arm. It tingled and felt really weird.

Once I was done, I looked at my arm again and was shocked to see the bruise a more yellower color rather than the dark purple it was before. I smiled at Kairi, giving her a silent 'thank you' before Melody caught my attention.

She grasped her torso in pain as bubbles swirled around her. Her eyes went wide as she choked out "huh? Oh no!" She is changing back. This is bad, really bad.

Kairi and I swam to her just as she finished transforming. Her orange tail was replaced by human legs. She can't stay here. We have to get her out of here.

She held her breath as we held her up. She can't waste her oxygen trying to float up. I am scared out of my mind now. If this keeps up, she'll drown for sure. Oh someone please, help us.

Melody's eyes started to droop as she was beginning to lose consciousness. No no no no no no…this can't be happening.

Suddenly a crash was heard as the wall that held us captive was utterly destroyed by the largest shark I have ever seen. The three of us moved out of its way as it crashed into a wall.

The shark was soon followed by the walrus, Dash. He swam straight to the now unconscious shark as its teeth fell out. I couldn't help but giggle at the cartoonish like event.

In the mouth of the shark sat Tip, shivering out of what I assumed was pure fear. He soon looked up, took in his surroundings before saying "another plan perfectly executed."

The duo then saw Melody and swam to her. We looked at each other and nodded. Dash grabbed Melody and the four of us swam to shore.

As we got close to the surface Dash threw Melody up so that she would land on the ice before us. Right before we went through the surface, we all jumped elegantly and landed on the ice. Kairi immediately went to pushing the water out of Melody's system.

After pounding on her back for a few moments, water shot out of her mouth and Melody took a deep breath of air. Color returned to her face as she was once again breathing. I sighed in relief as Kairi smiled at Melody.

We soon saw a man come from the water as well. He is a human. He had black hair and looked like someone was trying to drown him. Ariel, once she saw him, attacked Morgana. She was able to catch her off guard and escaped. She released herself from Morgana's tentacles and dove straight into the water. Her read hair then pooped out on the surface as she climbed the ice to join her husband. She placed his head on her lap as she watched over him.

Off in the distance I saw Riku, Sora, Donald and Goofy with an older looking merman. he has long white hair and a blue tail. On top of his head is a gold crown. he must be ruler of the sea. what was his name? i learned it in a history class. Neptune? No, Poseidon? It's...Triton? Yes, that's it! King Triton, ruler of the seven seas.

"Fools" Morgana roared. "I have the trident now! And all the creatures in the sea are in my power!" She lifted the triton and waved it angrily. Whoever she waved it at unwillingly bowed. i was shocked when she casted her evil spell on Ariel. a green light surrounded her as she waged a war against her own body. in the end she sadly lost as she bowed down to the evil sea witch.

"Pathetic fools. Watch and see how utterly powerful i can be" the sea witch said in a deranged voice.

Melody called out to her mother, completely sad and angry over what Morgana did to her.

Sora and Riku quickly dove into the water, trying to make their way to us without being seen. As soon as the dove out of the sea Morgana turned towards us and waved the triton. She was fast, but i was faster.

In record time I has casted a small but powerful barrier around Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and I. I am proud of myself. Still i didn't let it go to my head. She was banging on the barrier and boy did it hurt. i tried to keep it up longer, but my strength gave way and the pink ball of energy that was protecting fell.

I felt the power of the triton engulf me. I hurt like hell. I felt horrible feeling my own body being controlled by another's will. i tried to fight against it with all my might, but i can't win.

I felt the cold ice as i bowed down to this insane old hag.

Morgana cackled as she said "this is the end for all of you with fins." She then turned to the true sea king and did the same to him.

"That's its Triton. Bow down" Morgana commanded.

He resisted at first and i thought he might be able to overpower the triton's power. He is the sea king after all. Yet slowly his torso lowered to the ground as he lifted his arms in the air as if to repel the spell being cast.

"Bow down before me!"

The crab next his majesty looked shocked at what was happening. He told his sire to fight back, yet with great remorse he could not fend off the power of the triton.

Seeing this happen, Morgana laughed. It was filled with pure insane bliss.

I was able to once again lift myself up and i felt horrible. I had just bowed down to that-that thing!

However something caught my eye. I saw a girl climbing Morgan's castle like black hair blew with the snowy wind and i realized who it was, Melody. She is getting close to that sea witch and i smiled secretly. i would tell someone if i could, but i can't afford to blow her cover. So i watched on from afar, ready to help her if need be.

Still it wasn't necessary. She made it to the top and managed to take the triton away from Morgana. i smiled in triumph as this encounter captured everyone's attention. However Morgana trapped her into a corner. Melody was on the floor pointing the wrong end of the triton at the evil sea witch. I sighed at this because even my patience wavered for this one.

Right when Morgana was about to take the triton back Melody lifted it in the air and said "grandfather? I think this belongs to you..." With that she threw over the ledge and it cascaded down to the sea king.

In a feeble attempt to catch it, Morgana pushed Melody over the edge and tried to catch before it was out of her reach, but it was too late.

"No" she said with horror as her fate became sealed.

Sora took this as his cue. He slid over to where Melody is going to land and when she was slightly over him he casted a small Aero spell. She floated a little bit before falling on top of the brunette. She quickly got off and thanked him.

Lifting his hand in the air, King Triton caught his triton. He closed his eyes, releasing in the fact that his weapon is once again with him. When he did open his eyes, it was filled towards pure anger towards Morgana.

"Never again will you threaten my family" the sea king yelled, the rage of a grandfather consuming.

He pointed his triton at the now terrified sea witch and said "there will be no escape for you...ever" With that he casted a spell and Morgan was now frozen alive. Her expression was filled with anguish towards her fate.

Soon, the ice cracked towards the bottom. As it broke off completely, Morgan fell down to the sea, forever trapped within her icy prison.

Melody then ran to her mother, calling out her. Mother and daughter reunited and i couldn't help but smile. They looked so happy to be together. It made me realize how much i missed my mom already. i wasn't with everyone for long but i miss my momma so much.

The family seemed trapped in their own world and I felt out of place. I looked at the others saw that they felt the same. Nodding at them, we all dove back into the icy water and headed back.

"I'm happy that everyone is happy and together again" i said gleefully. They had their 'happy ending'.

"Yea, me too" Kairi giggled. We looked at one another and burst out laughing. We are both a mess. Both of us are now sporting a few bruises, especially me. Our hair is all over the place and drenched in salt water.

Realizing that little fact, I swam even faster.

"What's wrong with Kagome" said. He looked puzzled as i swam ahead of everyone else. To be honest his expression is hilarious. It was to the point i burst out in giggles.

Together with Kairi and Riku in sync we said "BATH!" Sora held his confused expression for a moment before realization dawned on him.

"Oooooh" he said rather slowly. Riku shook his head while Kairi giggled and kissed him on his cheek.

"Wait a sec, let me shower first" Sora hollered.

Shaking my head, I swam faster and said "nope!"

"But it takes forever to wash my hair!"

"Oh well."

"Kagome!"

"Sora..."

"Please?"

"No, but thanks for being polite" I said. With that I, entered the Gummi ship and hurried to the bathroom. I was still in my mermaid form so it was rather difficult. I still managed to make it though.

As soon as i heard the other enter the ship, i locked the bathroom door laughing at Sora's expense.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: okay another chapter. Thanks ShadesofOrange for tellin me bout the Anonymous reviews. I took that off so ppl who don't have accounts cant review. I had it on 4 a reason b4, but it should be okay now. R&R**

Riku POV

At this current moment of time, I couldn't be any more bored. I had absolutely nothing to do. This is so damn pathetic. I mean c'mon, even Sora is busy flirting...with Kairi...

Great now, I'm depressed...again. Sighing for like the thousandth time this week, I buried my face in my palms. Why is this so hard for me to let go. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but…

Damn it all. I blame Sora for this, not really caring that Sora has absolutely no effect on my feelings towards other people.

I know that I am acting really pathetic and petty but I just can't help it. I was… in love with Kairi. Maybe I still am. So of course I would act like this. It's only natural, right?

"Okay, I'm about done with all this moping around of yours" said a very familiar voice. Kagome suddenly stepped into my line of vision and pulled on my hair.

"Ow! Dammit woman" I growled. She simply stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. She gave me that ' I know you just did not say that' look and I immediately looked away. I'm depressed, not suicidal.

"I know you're um, upset about you know what but look. You see how you are acting right? This is going to get you absolutely nowhere" Kagome said, her voice filled with concern. It almost had a motherly feel to it.

I was left alone to my thoughts. If we are really heading to that World Roxas just might surface again

She is right though. I sighed once again and looked in her blue orbs. The dominant emotion they held right now is compassion. I was happy about that. I didn't want to see pity in them. I had enough of that for an entire lifetime.

"Look, I get what you are saying but…" I trailed off. But what? What exactly is my excuse?

"Okay, now I seriously had enough! We are going to cheer you up mister! Right as soon we land in Twilight Town, we are going to have a day jam packed filled with fun" she said cheerily, already excited.

Twilight Town? We're heading there? Well we haven't been there since the whole issue with The Organization, so this out to be interesting. We just might see a certain blonde nobody. This just might be funny…I mean fun. Yea, let's go with that.

Smirking, I stood up. "Okay, I'll take you up on that offer. I have a feeling that today just might be fun."

"Really? Great! I need to change first. I want to wear something more comfortable than this." With that the raven haired Princess of Heart fled to her room, squealing something about a finding a good outfit.

Looks like today Kagome might meet another 'member' of our team. Just being in that World might call out to him, making him surface. I know the others will be able to see him. What's important is Kagome's reaction, after all she still doesn't know about Nobodies.

"Everyone, we just landed" Chip's voice echoed through the speakers.

"Say hi to everyone for us" Dale added on.

"Welcome to Twilight Town" they said in unison.

Chuckling I laughed and made my way to the exit. Sora looked excited to be back and obviously wants to say hi to everyone. Kairi walked to his side and looked around. She is also eager to see everyone again. Donald and Goofy both hopped off at the same time. They both looked around; trying to spot someone they know. Kagome's eyes shone with excitement as she sported yet another outfit. It is a green halter dress with white cherry blossoms around the hem of the dress. She also wore white sandals.

"Now that we are all here, let's look for Hayner, Pence, and Olette" Sora said happily. He placed Kairi's hand in his, causing the red head to blush. Donald and Goofy snickered at this and I become slightly crankier. The laughing duo soon followed the new couple as Kagome followed suit. She gripped my wrist and pulled me, willing me to follow her. I quickly gave in for I didn't want to miss anything if Roxas came out.

We went to the place they will most likely be at, The Usual Spot. Pushing aside and raggedy, old, red curtain, Sora pulled a giggling Kairi inside.

"SORA! KAIRI" shouted three very loud teenagers.

"I'm guessing they're there" Kagome said jokingly. I shook my head at her petty attempt at a joke to which she pouted.

I pushed the curtain aside for Kagome and I, as we walked in. I saw that the whole is a mess…just as I remembered it.

"You guys this is Riku, my best friend, and our newest friend Kagome" Sora introduced.

"Hey you guys, I'm Olette" said the orange clad girl.

The blonde walked to Kagome's side and waggled his eyebrows. "I'm Hayner. Nice to meet cha" I rolled my eyes at this. He obviously can't handle someone like Kagome. She is a disaster waiting to happen.

The chubby one smiled and said "I'm Pence! How's it going?"

Kagome bowed slightly before smiling and saying "I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet everyone."

"I'm Riku" I said quickly. I'm in a bad mood but I was hoping that a certain blonde Keybalde wielder will show up just about…

"HAYNER! PENCE! OLETTE" called out a semitransparent figure that walked right out of Sora. His spikey blonde hair is swept all to one side and his eyes are a piercing blue. His normally cold face is warm with happiness.

As I expected, Kagome completely freaked out. Her eyes went wide with disbelief as she lifted a finger. She visibly paled as she backed away from Roxas and Sora.

"Do we know you" Olette asked, her brows furrowed. Her expression showed her confusion.

"Oh, yeah. I was friends with the data versions of you guys" Roxas muttered sadly.

"Data? You mean you're from the alternate Twilight Town" Pence exclaimed. Her wore a wide grin and his eyes were hopeful. Meanwhile, Kagome is staring at everyone blankly, obviously trying to keep up with all the new information.

"Yeah, exactly that. My name is Roxas, I'm…Sora's nobody. You might not understand but I'm like Sora's other half. I can't exist without him, and he can't exist without me."

"Wow, that's amazing. So you can use that sword thing Sora has" Hayner asked, obviously curious.

Roxas smiled and summoned his Keyblade, _Oblivion._ He was rewarded with a chorus of 'ooooh' from the Twilight Town trio. He smiled and turned towards us..

His eyes widen when he saw Kagome. She had relaxed slightly but was still on edge. I should know because she is currently gripping my sleeve like it is her life line.

"Oh hi there, Sorry I didn't notice you were there. I'm Roxas and you are…."

Seeing that she was being spoken to, Kagome blushed for not paying attention. She then bowed slightly and said "I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you Roxas."

Roxas blushed ten shades of read at her politeness and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Looks like someone has a crush" Donald whispered to Goofy.

Goofy chuckled and agreed with him. What they didn't know was that the whole room heard them, much to Kagome's and Roxas' horror. Kagome responded by blushing a ruby red and hiding her face in her palms. Roxas however has a bit of what we call a temper problem. No scratch that, he needs anger management.

So it was no surprise for me when he summoned another Keyblade and immediately attacked the gossiping duo. Sora and Kairi watched the scene unfold and tried to bite back their laughter. Kagome is still trying to get over her blush. Hayner, Pence, and Olette stared at the three with utterly blank expressions. I however, laughed my ass off. I couldn't have been any more right when I thought today is going to be an interesting day.

After everything calmed down, Kairi brought out her Nobody, Namine. Roxas sat far away from Kagome still embarrassed from had happened earlier. Donald and Goofy, now sporting bruises sat as far as possibly capable away from Roxas out of their now current fear of him. Kagome sat by me, depending on me to explain everything to her. Hayner sat next to Roxas. The two best friends talked a lot about random things. It was mostly about Roxas' Twilight Town and the people there. Pence sat next to Olette who sat next to Kairi. Kairi was of course by Sora's side but is currently scolding him for eating all the snacks that was supposed to be for everyone.

"But they were soooo good" Sora whined, his mouth covered with the remains of Sea-Salt flavored ice cream. He had eaten everyone's ice cream when things were settling down. So when Pence saw that they were gone, all eyes were turned to Sora who was at the moment licking his fingers.

Now his ears are being pulled on by a fuming Kairi. I chuckled inwardly at this. Well, she has every right to punish him now. They are dating.

"So what are we going to do now" Olette sighed. Out of everyone here, she was the second most depressed person about the ice cream, with the first being Roxas. That flavor is his favorite.

"How about we raise some money from the jobs they have up" Roxas suggested.

"That's not a bad idea" Kagome said, smiling. She stood up and stretched her limbs before making everyone else do the same.

"We should spilt up, that way we can cover more jobs thus earning more money" Namine suggested. She smiled shyly as Kairi nodded her head in agreement.

"Yup, totally right. See this is why she is my Nobody" Kairi said proudly to which Namine giggled.

Deciding that if this continues we will be here all day I said "so who is going with who. The most in a group can only be four."

"I want to be with Sora" Kairi said gleefully as she clasped her hand in his. I had to suppress a groan for the obvious display of affection.

"I want to be with Kairi and Sora" Namine said with a soft strong voice. I nodded at her and look towards the other.

"I guess I'll be with Hayner and Pence, we are always together anyways, right" Olette said cheerfully. I nodded at her and saw Donald headed off with Sora's group while Goofy left with Hayner's.

That left Kagome, me, and Roxas…Aw, dammit!

We walked around town in complete silence. It was awkward to say the least. Kagome tried to lighten the mood with small talk, but Roxas didn't make it any easier with his subtle flirting with her. Not to mention he keeps 'accidentally' touched her every five minutes. This isn't what annoyed me the most though. What annoys me the most is that this whole thing is actually bothering me. I don't even know why it does!

Now we are standing in front of a billboard with job applications on it. There are several jobs on it. There is one for putting on a street performance. There is another for pulling a heavy cart up a hill. Lastly there is one to deliver mail. The easiest one for me seems he mail one. It also says that depending on how fast we deliver them all, the more we get paid. Seems easy enough.

"Let's do the street performer one" Kagome said. She took the job's corresponding paper off the board and showed it to me. I looked over it and groan. I knew she would have to like this one. This is more of a social job and she is a very social person. I, on the other hand, am not.

"There is no way I'm doing this, so you can just put that right back on the board" I said with authority in my voice.

"And why not? This job is the easiest for me. I can't help with the with cart one and the mail one."

"Oh well, I said I'm not doing it." With that I looked over the information on our 'boss' for the job.

I felt the anger and displeasure of the raven haired girl by my side as she glared at me.

"How about I do the job with you, Kagome" Roxas said. I turned to him in disbelief. He had his hand on her shoulder and gave the girl a kind smile. That dirty little-

"Really? You mean it" Kagome said hopefully.

"Yeah, back when I lived in the other Twilight Town, I did all the jobs this board. All of them were easy, so I wouldn't mind doing any of them this way both Riku and you get what you guys want."

Kagome smiled and hugged the blonde Nobody causing him to once again blush. She pulled back and smiled.

"Then come on and lets find the person who posted this job." With one final glare my way, Kagome walked away with Roxas' hand in hers.

I growled at that sight, as I crumpled the paper in my hand. Damn that Roxas! I went to find the person who posted tis job while cursing the object of my anger.

After I talked to the guy who posted the job, I delivered all the letters in record time. I all but ran through the entire town delivering the letters. Some I had to give to children, other adults. Hell, I even had to give some to birds. Yet being a Keyblade Master, it was a piece of cake for me.

I got paid a total of one thousand munny. The guy said that I was the fasted person to ever deliver for him, so he paid me extra. I placed my munny in my pocket and thanked him before heading to the Usual Spot.

I stomped the whole way there, still pissed about Roxas and Kagome. I swear if he kissed her I'm going to…

I'm going to what? Punch him? I can't do that. I don't even like Kagome like that. She is just a friend. So why the hell am I acting like this? I'm not her boyfriend or anything.

I shook my head, trying to sort out my thoughts as I stepped inside the Usual Spot. I was greeted by everyone there placing what they earned on the floor. I dug out my own earning and placed it there as well before saying "I got pain one thousand munny." I sat down next to Namine as she stared at me in shock.

"O-one thousand munny? That's amazing Riku" she gaped. Her blue eyes were wide as her mouth was open. I shrugged not really caring at the moment.

"Well, we earned six hundred and even got the sting marks to prove it" Hayner said as leaned back against the coach. Sting marks?

"We had to exterminate bees" Pence said sadly while rubbing his arm. Olette simply glared at the boys as she disinfected their wounds.

"I told you guys not to do it, but you don't ever listen to me. Goofy was lucky that he had his shield but you guys were completely open" the orange clad girl lectured. She placed a cotton ball reeking with alcohol on Hayner's wrist and he yelped as the wound no doubt stung like hell.

"We earned six hundred and fifty munny" Kairi said as she pointed to the stack of cash.

"Yea, we had to push a cart up a hill. Lucky for us, Donald and I know a couple of gravity spells so it was a piece of cake" Sora yawned. He stretched before placing his arms behind their favorite place, Sora's neck.

Namine giggled as she agreed with Sora. Donald smiled cockily as he expected words of praise from everyone. Let's say he grew irritable when he never got it.

"Roxas and I earned six hundred as well. The job was really fun" Kagome said as she placed her munny in the stack as well.

"Really, what did you guys do" Sora asked, as his attention was captured.

"We did a street performance" Roxas said. Sora's face grew excited as Roxas shrugged.

"That's sounds like fun" Olette said, never taking her eyes off of Hayner's arm.

"It was."

"What kind of performance did you do" Kairi asked, she pulled Sora by his collar. If leaned over the coach any further he would fall off.

"Well we had to keep a ball from falling on the floor for as long as he could, but we couldn't hold it either."

"Kagome, kept hitting it with what she calls a barrier and I just kept whacking it with my Keyblade" Roxas threw in. He is now counting the munny and trying to figure out how much we have.

"We should have done that job Sora" Kairi said. Her pink lips formed into a pout as she complained to Sora.

"Maybe next time we come here, okay" Sora said, trying to soothe the red headed Princess.

"Yeah."

"Two thousound and fifty! That's how much we have" Roxas said happily.

"That's enough for at least twenty Ice creams" Pence said, equally happy. Roxas nodded in agreement as the two stood up and beckoned for the others to follow.

Sighing I stood up and was shocked to see Kagome by my side.

"You wished you joimed us, didn't you" she said teasingly.

I snorted and shook my head. It was true, I didn't. I just wish she didn't go with him alone. That and to know why am I acting so jealous.

"Well, you should have come. It was a great work out and you would have had fun. I do recall promising you that we would have fun today."

I smirked and said "well the day isn't over yet, so I do believe that we still have time."

She laughed. "You're right."

We walked together as we chatted about anything and everything. Some topics we insignificant and others were secrets we haven't told anyone but our best friends. My best friends is sadly and luckily Sora. I can trust him with anything and is the reason I gave up on Kairi. I care about Sora and Kairi more than anyone else. I'm willing to give up my happiness for theirs.

Remembering that, I finally accepted Sora's and Kairi's relationship. Right now, they are happy and that's what I want. I smiled as my heart felt lighter that it has been these past couple of days. I looked at Kagome who is suddenly silent. Furrowing my brows in confusion I followed her line of sight.

The sun is setting now. Different shades of orange, yellow, and pink filled the sky as the sun is disappearing over the horizon.

"So beautiful" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah" I agreed looking at her smile. With the light of the sun reflecting on her skin, I realized why I was so jealous of Roxas. I have a crush on Kagome. It's still small and nothing compared to what I felt for Kairi but with time I have a feeling it's going to grow.

I smiled to myself, proud that I realized this and strangely happy too. After all, I am by the side of my newly realized crush.

Of course I couldn't be happy for long.

"Kagome" Roxas said running to said girl's side. In both his hands is a Sea-Salt flavored ice cream. When he reached us, he handed one to her, to which she gladly accepted.

Bringing the sweet yet salty ice cream to her face, she licked it, as if to taste test it first. She quickly bit off a chunk, seeing that the flavor is delicious. I should know. I was forced to try some when I was helping Diz out.

"Sweet…yet salty" she said before biting off another piece.

Roxas laughed at that. "Everyone who tries it for the first time says that." He was right. Everyone does say that weird enough. It must be an effect of the flavor.

"I can see why" Kagome giggled. She then started humming a tune as she ate her ice cream. I laughed at that. She did look, dare I say, pretty cute doing that.

I then realized that I don't have my ice cream yet! I even brought the most munny. I quickly ran to the shop that sells it so that I can get one without leaving Kagome alone with my competition for long.

It seems that it was in vain for just when I come back Roxas is giving Kagome a kiss on the cheeks. I saw red as I stomped back to them.

"Welcome back Riku" Kagome greeted with a blush staining her pale cheeks.

"Yeah" I said curtly. Kagome stared at me blankly before I felt a shudder.

One minute I was glaring at Roxas for what he did, next I had Kagome's ice cream in mouth. The temperature of the snack hurt my teeth and I gagged as I almost choked. As soon as it was in my mouth it left. Catching my breath and ignoring Roxas' laughter, I glared at Kagome who wore an innocent grin.

"That's what you get for being all grumpy when I'm trying to make you have fun" Kagome responded. She then stuck her tongue out at me and once again ate away at her frozen snack.

I glared at her while a slight blush spread across my cheeks. Now at this moment I am both lucky and doomed. Lucky because Kagome was facing the other way and hence did not see me. Doomed because Roxas saw it all to clearly and now wore an understanding smirk. He knows now. This is just my luck. Right after I find out about my own feelings, my rivals finds out not too long after me.

I sighed as I glared at him to which he readily gave back. I turned my head, not at all in the mood for this. I went to stand up and walk back to the Gummi Ship when Kagome grabbed my hand.

"Don't go yet. The day isn't over yet. Please stay" Kagome said sadly. Her blue big blue eyes expressed her desire for me to stay. Her small hands are wrapped around one of mine and her pink lips were set in a pout. I couldn't say no to that.

Sighing I sat back down and she let out a smile. I couldn't help but smile at that. I couldn't help a lot of things if she is the reason why.

**A/N: sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others but i did post back to back. anyways its over 300o words so i hope it is fine with every1 =O plz R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: everyone thanks for the reviews really! thakns ShadesofOrange, BloodCherry, and the anonymous reviewer Scarlet Wolf. you reviews really mean alot to me. so i hope everyone enjoys the chappie =)! plz R&R!**

I looked out the window as we landed in a different World. Sora told me this one is called Radiant Garden. I'm guessing this World is going to look beautiful. I bet there are going to be flowers and trees everywhere. Just thinking about excites me. I hope it's like the Feudal Era. The flowers there are always the prettiest and so full of lie.

I let out a sigh as I daydreamed about my times there. The meadows there were so vast with countless flowers with different color. The grass felt wonderful under my bare feet. With the wind blowing just slightly, it was perfect.

"We're here Kagome" said a feminine voice. Kairi popped into my line of vision. She is gazing at me with her big blue eyes.

I stood up and straightened myself off. I smiled as Kairi and I linked arms. We chatted about what we expected from the World. We both had high expectations due to the name.

What we were greeted with not only fell short but the complete opposite of what we hoped for. The World looked like one big construction site. The floor is all beat up, the buildings look like they will fall apart any minute now. The air smelled as bad as Tokyo. This place is nothing like the Feudal Era.

"Hey, the place isn't as bad as I remembered it, looks like they cleaned up a bit" Sora said cheerily.

"You mean this place was worse before" I said, completely shocked.

"Yup, there used to be Heartless crawling all over the place" Donald said.

"Not to mention the time the MCP, tried to take over" Goofy added. They are seriously not helping. I sighed as I looked towards the crumbling tower. This is going to be tiring, I can feel it.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy led the way to a house owned by someone called Merlin. He is supposedly a mage, but I wouldn't put it past them. I have seen stranger things.

I stood by Riku's side, scared that something might pop out of a corner. They did say that Heartless once infested this place so I have every reason to be scared.

"Sorry, I know I'm probably too close but this place gives me the creeps" I apologized to the silver haired boy.

He shrugged and said "it's okay. I don't mind and any ways if something does appear you need to stay close so we can protect you." He said it like nothing but I blushed slightly. It was like the time Inuyasha promised that he would always protect. I smiled fondly at that memory and stepped closer to Riku.

Sora didn't even knock on the door. Instead he walked in like owned the place and I couldn't help but giggle. I would die of laughter if he gets yelled at or scolded.

In a way he did. A black haired girl in grey clothing tackled him as she yelled his name. She hugged him before helping him out. I had to hold back a jealous Kairi. Speaking of Kairi, I found out how she and Sora got together. I turned out Sora accidentally confessed. He was day dreaming and he muttered 'Kairi looks cute as a mermaid'. That led to said girl to question him about it. He of course cracked under the red head's pressure and confessed. It wasn't what I was expecting but it is cute and sweet.

"Everyone this is Yuffie" Sora introduced, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hi Yuffie, I'm Kairi. Sora's girlfriend" the red headed Princess of Heart said. For a reason that only she and I know, she stressed the word girlfriend. I shook my head at this.

"I'm Riku" the boy by my side said. He wore a mask of indifference but I could see that he felt that this is important. Let's say his eyes never lie.

"So you're the Riku" Yuffie said. The petite girl walked over to him and patted him roughly on his back. "I heard a lot about you mister. You should of seen Sora when he was looking for you." Sora blushed as Riku smirked.

"What can I say, he's hopeless without me" Riku bragged, much to Sora's annoyance.

"That's not true" the brunette defended himself. He glared at his best friend. Riku simply rolled his eyes, his smirk never leaving his face.

"I'm Kagome" I said politely. I bowed low, showing my respect for the girl before. I know I'm not in Tokyo anymore but old habits are hard to break.

"Hey, Kagome" Yuffie said cheerily. "You don't need to bow you know. I'm just only the best ninja ever to exist you know." I laughed at that.

"Oh, really? Well, I didn't really have to bow. I am a Princess of Heart you know. Not to mention the Priestess that guards the Shikon Jewel." With that I pulled out said jewel from my clothing. It shone with i's normal pink radiance.

"Kagome, do you really think it's okay do just wave that thing around" Riku warned. He knows what people would do for the jewel. I told him myself, but no one from this World even knows about the jewel or what it can do. So I nodded at him, but followed his silent warning and put it away.

Still, this caught Yuffie's attention. "Why? What's wrong with taking out that jewel?" I gave Sora look that said 'is it okay to tell her' to which he nodded. So I explained to her the whole story. How I'm from a World, the story of the Shikon and how I am involved in it.

The whole time I spoke Yuffie was quiet and paid deep attention. She nodded every now and again but not once interrupted me.

Once I was done Yuffie closed her eyes and stood up. She walked in front of me and knelt down before me. She grasped both my hands in her own and looked into my eyes. "You went through a lot, didn't you" she said. I nodded as she squeezed my hands.

"Well" she started. "You can always come to me if anything else happens. I'm there for you okay!" I smiled a brilliant smile as I hugged the girl before me. I was grateful. It's not every day that a girl you just met promises to be there for you whenever you might need it.

Yuffie pulled back and bounced with vigor. "Okay, let's look for the others. They are taking way too long for my tastes" she said with a voice filled with endless energy. She pulled me up with her and linked her with mine. With that she ran out the house, at a pace way too fast for me to possibly catch up, and ran through the town. Luckily the others weren't that far behind us.

When we arrived at town square the strangest thing happened. I heard voices. No, they were not in my head. They were crystal clear, as if the people they belonged to were right by me.

"Terra! Fight him, don't let him consume you" said a female voice filled with fear.

"Terra, don't go" begged a male voice.

"I'm sorry, Ven…Aqua" said a tired male voice.

What's going on? Who are Ven, Aqua, and Terra? Who is trying to hurt Terra? I felt a sharp pain as a migraine came. I dropped to my knees and screamed. The pain is too intense. Why aren't I passing out? I want to pass out! Let me please fall unconscious.

I heard the others come to my side, calling my name but I could no longer see. My vision is shrouded in Darkness.

"Hm, what is this" said malicious voice. I opened my eyes I didn't even realize I had closed. I saw an old man with tan skin and no hair. He had a white goatee. He is wearing a white shirt and gloves with a black coat.

His gold eyes looked at me in a way that made me feel violated. I felt small under his gaze.

"W-who are you" I asked. I backed away from him when he reached a hand towards me. He still attempted to grab a hold of me so I did the only thing I could. With a crack, me spiritual powers rose and zapped him. I felt a small relief when his hand retreated. Still his face bore a smirk that filled with dread.

"So my dear, you are a Princess of Heart." I shook my head with gusto. He can't know this. Who knows what he can do with that piece of information.

"Don't lie to me" he roared and I closed my eyes. I casted a barrier around me as I fought backs my fear. Where is everyone? I need help! Riku…you are supposed to protect me. Where are you, Riku?

With that a blinding light emitted from the Shikon Jewel. I floated from where I kept it as its pink light grew stronger. It floated around me and opened what seemed to be a portal. Without a second though, I ran. I heard a deep chuckle from the old man as I stepped through what I hoped is an exit.

I never felt so relieved as my vision came back and I saw I am back at Merlin's house. I was currently lying in a bed and saw that everyone, including a few new faces surrounds me. I blinked a couple of times, not caring that I am out right crying now. I wrapped my arms around myself as I let out a few sobs.

In a matter of second both Riku and Roxas were on either side of me. Roxas wrapped an arm around my torso to which I gladly accepted. I need to feel safe right now. Riku grabbed my hand and allowed me to bury my face in his chest. I knew that my crying would ruin his shirt but I didn't care right now. I cried my heart out with these two men comforting me.

The others left seeing that I was okay, but knowing I needed some space. So it was Riku, Roxas, and me in the room.

Once I calmed down, meaning I stopped crying, I wiped my eyes and tried to calm myself.

"Kagome, what happened" Riku said almost instantly. His face conveyed his worry and I can tell he no doubt blamed himself for what happened. I hiccupped a few times, due to my previous crying, and explained everything. I started from the voices I heard in town square and ended with me escaping from that old man.

When I finished I wrapped a blanket around to give me some sense of protection. I was too tired to project a barrier didn't want to with Riku and Roxas here. I know they can protect me.

"Wh-what happened after I blacked out" I hesitantly asked. I knew that my physical body was here the whole time so I am curious.

"Well, after you fell to your knees, I came out" Roxas admitted. "You started freaking out, screaming, and tried to purify anyone that came near you. When you passed out, it was the strangest thing. You were unconscious but your eyes were wide opened. It was like you were having an out of body experience, which I guess you kind of were. After that, Riku picked up and he and I took you back here while the other found, Aireth, Merlin, and Leon."

I nodded taking in the new information. "I'm sorry" I whispered. I worried everyone and this is just like the Feudal Era. I'm going to drag everyone down. I can't let that happen. I have to get stronger. With a new determination, I quickly got out of bed.

Somehow though, Roxas still managed to have a grip on me. Blushing, I said "Roxas…it's okay to let go of me now."

He simply tightened his grip on me and purred "it's never okay to let goof you Kagome, but fine I guess. Your wish is my command." My face grew even redder and I halfheartedly chuckled. I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. Cleaning myself up, I made a resolution. As long as I am with everyone, I'm going to get as strong as possible. I want to be able to help support everyone. That is my job as their friend. No, I want to do this. Nodding my head with determination, I left the bathroom and called everyone back in the room.

I told them the same thing i told Riku and Roxas. Everyone took in this new information, but Sora, Donald, and Goofy paid the most attention. Their eyes shone with something I couldn't quite place.

"Hey, Sora aren't those the names of the people we gotta help out" Goofy said. He turned his head towards the younger Keyblade Master. Sora looked deep in thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yea, it is! Kagome do you happen to see those three" he said referring to Aqua, Ven, and Terra. I shook my head but I paused for a moment.

"No, but when I heard their voices I did get a feel of their aura. That would help us find them" I said, trying to be as helpful as possible. "Now that I recognize their auras, I can feel them all over this town. They were here before, but it was nowhere near recently. It must have been at least a while since they were here, but something really important must have happened here for me to still feel them here, though I must say Ven's is by far the strongest here."

"Hm, at least we have a clue now. Hey Merlin, can we stay the night here?"

An old man in long blue robes and a stereotypical wizard hat nodded. I giggled at the sight of him but thankfully no one noticed.

"Since everyone is going to stay here, then I'm going to go food shopping. Leon can you come with me" a girl with long brown hair half tied in a pink bow. She is wearing a pink dress and wore a kind smile.

"Fine" a tall man I assumed is Leon responded. He wore a white shirt with black pants. On his back is a large gun like sword. It looked like it weighed a ton.

The two left and everyone began settling in. I turned to Riku and asked "can you come with me? I want to run by the Gummi Ship real quick so I can get my PJs." He nodded and we were off.

The night's cool air felt wonderful against my skin. It helped calmed me down, but I can still feel the auras of the trio's we are supposed to help. It was as if they were reaching out to me.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts as Riku started to say "We finally have some sort of hint. Thanks."

I looked at him and I sighed "don't thank me. I barely do anything to help you guys. I just wished I can do more."

"Is this the reason why you acted strange after you explained everything to Roxas and me?"

"…Maybe."

He sighed. "Kagome, why do you feel like that? You help us out a lot."

"I always have to be saved or protected. I can't stand being weak anymore. I hate it" I yelled, letting my emotions get the best of me. I can feel my anger and frustration consuming me. I backed away from Riku as he stared at me in shock. I took several deep breaths, a habit I picked up to calm myself whenever I fought with a certain silver haired hanyo.

"You couldn't be any more wrong" Riku yelled, now equally as mad.

"And why is that? I always have to depend on someone. I want and need to get stronger. I need to be strong"

"Everyone is strong in their own way you idiot. Sure you are not physically strong but that isn't what matters. You are a Princess of Heart. You know what that means that your Heart is strong! You can never be overcome by Darkness. Your Heart, no matter how down you may feel, will always find the god damn silver lining. You don't need to be physically strong, not when your Heart is." His eyes shone with anger and sadness. His fists were clenched. His brows were furrowed so deep that I thought it might leave lines on his forehead. His mouth was slightly open, revealing his pearly whites. Overall, he was beyond his.

Still, I glared at him. I glared at him even when he pushed me into a corner. I glared at him when he roughly took my face in his palms. I stopped however when his lips crashed down on mine.

My brain went dead at that moment. My eyes widen as his thin lips met mine and a blush spread across my face. However, I couldn't help but kiss him back. We were both experienced and to other we would have been laughed at. I still felt like this was heaven. I didn't see fireworks or felt life changing electricity. No, instead I felt warm.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. I tipped toed so I can get closer to him. He didn't as much of me, and I him. He didn't try to make the kiss any more intimate. It

Then I felt guilt. What about Inuyasha? What if the well starts to work again? What would happen if he ever found out? Would he hate me? Would he call me a whore? Would he shun me?

So it was with these thought I pulled back. Riku looked shocked and hurt. So I immediately hugged him. He tensed before warming up to my embrace.

"Kagome" Riku asked, his voice unusually vulnerable.

"Yea" I responded as I tightened my grip on him.

"Did I do something wrong?" I smiled. Of course he would assume it was his fault. That is just how Riku is.

"No. you did nothing. I'm just not completely ready yet. I still have feeling for Inuyasha…"

"Oh" he said while trying to release my grip on him. I panicked as I realized he took this the wrong way. So I did the only thing that would assure him. I kissed him lightly on the lip. It was slow light that they just brushed across one another. Still, it calmed him down.

"Now, before you jump to conclusions, mister I continue what I was saying. I still have feelings for Inuyasha but I'm starting to have feelings for you too. Of course being me, it took this to realize that but better late than never right?"

"Where does that leave us then?" he looked at me with his emerald orbs and I smiled. I can't say no to that face.

"I guess…we can date, but we have to take it slow alright. I don't want to go fast, at least not with my feelings the way they are."

He smirked as he leaned down for another kiss. "Alright, slow" he promised. With that he grabbed my hand as we walked once again to the Gummi Ship.

He joked and became much more open to me. This made me unbelievably happy and I couldn't stop smiling the entire time.

"What are we going to tell the others" I said, half anxious and half excited. To tell the truth, I couldn't wait to tell Kairi, but I am also nervous about that. After all, Riku used to be in love with her. I wonder if she ever knew about his feelings. If she did, then what would she think of us?

It doesn't matter. I want to be with Riku and no one is going to stop me. I had to deal with the regret of never telling Inuyasha how I felt and there is no way I'm going through that again. Nuh uh!

When we arrived, we ran inside to our respective room. I picked out a white nightgown that my mother gave me. Then I quickly ran to Kairi's room. I knew I should have asked first, but I am only getting her PJs. I went through her drawers and picked out a pink tank top with purple mini shorts. I smiled to myself as I placed both our articles of clothing in my bag and ran to the exit.

Riku was waiting for me there, trademark smirk in place. I quickly turned it into a frown when I asked "did you get Sora's PJs?"

"And why would I do that" he asked while lifting a single brow. I always wondered how people do that. I was never able to do it.

"I don't know, maybe because he is your best friend?"

"Well, he can get it himself. He has legs you know. Not to mention he can float whenever he is in Wisdom or Final Form."

"So what? Go get it for him."

"Nah, I rather not." This is quickly becoming annoying for me. I stepped closer to my new acquired boyfriend and glared at him.

"Go. Get. It. Now!"

"Nope!"

"Riku" I threatened.

"Kagome~!" Right when I was going to give him an earful, he pulled out sweats and a white tee.

"You're funny and cute when you're pissed, you know that" he said with his smirk in place. I glared at him as he put the clothing away in his own bag.

"Riku! You big jerk" I screeched as I walked away. With every step I took I stomped, just to emphasize my evident anger. I knew he wasn't too far behind, so I muttered under my breath every now and then. That would bother him to no end, for he would want to know but I would never tell.

We walked like that back to Merlin's house. I stomped the whole way and Riku kept a safe distance from me. We would have made it to the house like that, except we didn't.

Once we passed through town square again, the voices came back at full strength.

"We'll be together, always" Aqua said.

"Terra, would never do that" Ven said.

"Aqua…Ven, I'll set things right" Terra whispered.

I clutched my head as the voices became louder and louder. Then, all I heard was Aqua's.

"Sora…" she said hopefully. I stood still as I felt something form behind me. In an instant Riku was hovering over me in a protective gesture. All past arguments were forgotten as we stared into portal filled with Darkness.

As soon as the realization hit me, I spoke it aloud. "Aqua is in there" I whispered. Riku's arms held onto me as I made my decision. We couldn't wait to run and tell the others for who knows when if the portal will still be there.

"You sure about this" Riku asked. He always knew when I was going to do something like this, so t didn't surprise me when he asked me that.

"Yes. We have to find her. This may be our only chance." He nodded at this. Quickly he let go of me and took a few things from his pocket.

"Take this, these potions, hyper potions, and mega potions. Just in case you or I get hurt have them on you. Mega potions can heal the both of though, so save these for emergencies." I nodded and placed my new healing items in my bag.

"You're ready" I asked my silver haired Keyblade Master.

"When am I not" he smirked, his confidence evident. I smiled at that and knew that whatever laid ahead for us we would go through together. I grabbed Riku's large hand and we walked into the portal, unaware of what it held for us. Only knowing that at the end, a girl lurked their waiting for us to come and save her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the subscription. As always it does mean a lot 2 me =). I couldn't help but notice that the # of reviews i got r three times the # of chapter released. Im a math geek XD (not really O.o) so i couldn't help but notice. Anyways here's the next chapter, hope everyone enjoys it! R&R!**

Chapter 8

Kagome held onto me as we walked through a Corridor of Darkness. It felt like ages since the last time I walked through one of these. Still, I can feel the Darkness trying to stain my heart. Yet I am lucky for two reasons. One I don't have to worry about Kagome being exposed to the Darkness here due to her status as a Princess of Heart, and two since her Heart is so full of light it dispels any Darkness that even tries to come close. However, the Darkness is still there, trying to find a way through to my once tainted Heart.

The path in the Corridor of Darkness is unusually long. We must be traveling far from where we were. I tried to make a mental map of nearby Worlds. The Worlds around Radiant Garden are Twilight Town, Disney Castle, Land of the Dragons, and Beast's Castle. So we can't be going to any of those.

As we walked one I felt the Darkness grow stronger. Where exactly are we going? I have to all but support Kagome was we walk through what appears to be an endless Darkness. She visibly paled due to the sheer strength of the Darkness that now surrounds us.

"We're almost there" I comforted, not really knowing if I was lying or not. All I knew was that I need to comfort her so that she can continue on. She nodded and gripped my hand for support.

"I" she started as she panted. "I can do this. Don't worry about me." I gave her a worried look that she waved off. Sighing, I nodded my head but still supported some of her weight.

We continued to walk, hoping that an exit is nearby. Still no matter how tiring this experience was, I couldn't help but enjoy the feel of Kagome against me. She felt tiny compared to me. She was soft and warm. I can get used to this this.

Suddenly a dim light appeared and Kagome's face broke out into a grin. We sped up our pace so that we could reach the light faster. For some reason though, a feeling of dread filled me. Was it because of faint or dark the light is? No matter, we still have to go to it. It's better than staying stuck in this place.

I couldn't have been anymore wrong. Thanks to that damn portal we are no stuck in the middle of the Realm of Darkness! I thought I've seen the last of this place when Sora and I escaped it. Sure I was willing to stay there back then, but the whole situation is different. One, Sora isn't with me, which was why I was okay with it in the first place. Believe or not, he made staying in the horrible place bearable. He is my best friend you know. Two, Kagome is with and I don't know what kind of affect this place will have on her. I know she is a Princess of Heart, hence Darkness can't harm her in any way. But this is the Realm of Darkness so I rather not take my chances.

Kagome took in our surrounding as she wore a shocked expression. We are on some sort of path. The land is a very pale and creepy gray while the rocks are pitched black. On those very same rock streaks of rocks shone with an eerie blue light. Darkness formed on the floor of this place, ready and waiting to take its next victim.

"Riku! I can feel her" Kagome exclaimed. Her eyes are shut tight as she concentrated. I stood close to her, trying to protect myself from the Darkness that followed me.

Pointing in the direction opposite from where we came, she said "that way! That's where Aqua is. She is also with someone else."

With that, we walked in the direction that Kagome pointed at. There were a few times I thought Heartless would appear but something seemed to be warding them off. Is it because of Kagome? No, it can't be that because Heartless came around her and Kairi plenty of times.

We didn't walk for long when we reached the end of the path. Now we stand before the Dark Margin. This is very same Sora and I ended up after we defeated Xemnas. The ocean spread across the horizon, seemingly endless. This is the place where the Realm of Darkness and Nothingness are the closest. This is good. Here is the best way to escape from this Realm.

Turning to the girl by my side, I said "Kagome, are they anywhere near?"

She nodded her head and said "yea. She is just a little far off. We're almost there." She then started panting. Her breaths seemed ragged and her lips became an ice blue. This is not good. This is not good at all.

Picking her up and carrying her bridal style I ran. I need to fin Aqua quick and get the hell out of here. I ran in the direction Kagome pointed at before and scanned the area. So far, she is now where in sight. Not a good thing.

"Riku" Kagome whispered. My attention was automatically focused on the Princess in my arms. "She's there, behind that boulder." Kagome lifter her and pointed at what she referred to. The boulder wasn't big at all, but I do have to destroy it to get through.

Regretfully I placed Kagome on the sand, muttering a quick "I'll be done quickly." Summoning _Way to Dawn_, I got into a battle pose before striking the boulder. As my Keyblade disappeared the boulder crumbled to pieces. I quickly picked up Kagome, careful not to make her uncomfortable and ran towards the figure on the other side.

The closer I got, the better view I got of Aqua. She seemed to be at least seventeen. Her hair and eyes were the same shade of blue. Said eyes are now wide with both wonder and astonishment. She too ran to Kagome and I, abandoning the figure previously with her.

When we reached one another, Kagome smiled and said "it's nice to meet you, Aqua-sama." Kagome's faced showed her exhaustion. She tiredly took out the Shikon Jewel that now radiated Darkness.

Aqua gasped at the jewel and said "why are you holding onto that? Can't you see the Darkness overflowing from it?" Kagome nodded and dropped the Jewel. The moment it touched the ground it seemingly melted, forming a drop of pure Darkness.

"It can be returned back to where it came now" Kagome said, a small smile on her face.

"Are you okay" Aqua asked, worry evident on her face. Not waiting for an answer, the blue haired girl began casting Curaga. The spell's healing light covered Kagome and the girl showed a slight improvement. The color returned to her face.

"Are you really Aqua" I asked. It's not that I didn't trust her, but we didn't want to return without actually bringing the right girl.

She nodded and said "yes, but how do you know my name and who are you?"

"I'm Riku and this is Kagome, a Princess of Heart" I responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the rudeness your Majesty" Aqua said as she bowed down. "Wait a moment. You said your name is Riku, right?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"Then you're that boy I met at Destiny Islands. My, look how big you have grown. You are the little boy Terra chose to pass the Keyblade onto."

She met me before? I must have been too little to actually remember her. Also, Terra gave me the Keyblade? Isn't he one of the people we are supposed to save? Never mind, that isn't important now. Right now we have to leave the Realm of Darkness.

"Aqua, do you know any way out of here" Kagome asked. Her voice sounded stronger than before, but its still isn't as strong as its normally is. I guess when we leave this place, she'll get better.

"Kagome, if she knew how to get out wouldn't she have left already" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the World.

"Well excuse me! Sorry I even asked" the girl in my arms responded. She even poked my chest to boot, not that it hurt though.

"To answer your question your Highness, no I don't. I don't even know how many years it has been since I got stuck here. Well, let's go over there. I have been talking to the man on the beach. He might be able to help us, though I doubt it."

Together we walked with Aqua leading the way. The girl seemed almost cheerful. Right when we reached the man I heard a familiar voice say "Riku?"

I turned my head to the hooded man. That voice. It couldn't be. "Di-Ansem" I asked. He man responded by pulling down his hood. Sure enough, there is Ansem the Wise. The man I spent a year working with in order to awaken Sora.

"Is that my name" he questioned.

"Yeah, what happened everyone thought you died?"

"Wait, you two know each other" Aqua and Kagome said at the same time.

I nodded. "Yeah, we helped each other out when Sora was put to sleep. I helped with his plans to awaken Sora."

"You know Sora" Aqua exclaimed.

"Yes…"

"How do you know him? That man, I mean Ansem told me many things about him!"

"Well, he is my best friend, always have been since we were younger and always will be. Look can we focus on escaping this place. I rather not get stuck here."

"You're right but how are we going to leave this place. I have been stuck here for years."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't try. I can't let Kagome stay here, not with the affect this place is having on her."

Suddenly Kagome pushed out of my arms. I tried to stop her but she is too damn persistent. So with much regret, I let her go. She stood there for a few moments with her head hanging low, before she walked to the beach.

She lifted her petite and it was then engulfed in a blazing light. The light only grew stronger and stronger as she walked deeper into the water.

Then the Door to Light appeared. It is as huge and demanding as always. Light with the purest radiance shone from the door. It floated right above the dark water. High enough for the tainted sea not to touch it, but low enough seemed as if the two were touching.

"The Door to Light" Aqua whispered joyfully. She ran to my side with Ansem in tow. Ansem honestly seemed tired. Who could blame him; he has been stuck in the realm multiple times. Each time the Darkness clawed away at his Heart, attempting to consume it. This time though, he can leave embracing the Light.

I should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. Right when Kagome turned around a figure grabbed her now unconscious form.

"Kagome" Aqua called out. I simply glared at the figure with Kagome now in his possession.

The man stroked Kagome's cheek tenderly, ass if she was glass. This only angered me further. I summoned _Way to Dawn_, as Aqua summoned her own Keyblade. Seeing that we were ready for battle, the figure placed Kagome down on the shore, right next to where the waves met the land.

She wasted no time. Stepping back, Aqua jumped in the air and giant bubbles emerged from the one the encased her. The bubbles followed the enemy and hurt him slightly from the looks of it. I then decided it was my turn.

I ran to him attacked him with a barrage attacks. Each strike that hit grew slightly stronger than the next. Right when I was going to unleash my finishing move, he hit with a force so strong it sent me flying away. I landed against some rocks. I gripped my rib cage before standing up. Damn, this is going to be tougher than I thought.

That's when I really looked at the man. He is wearing a black and red body suit similar to one I wore in the past. He has a muscular build and his face is covered by a simple mask.

"Try to attack from a distance" Aqua warned. "I fought him once, right before I entered this realm. It's safer to focus on long distance magic based attacks like this one." With that Aqua disappeared and appeared over the enemy's head. A beam of Light shot down over him multiple times before he finally summoned his own Keyblade. Just who is this guy?

He struck at Aqua but she was barely able to dodge. He managed to cut her arm as she cartwheeled away from him. He then suddenly disappeared into a pool of Darkness beneath his feet.

"Run around! Do not stay still" Aqua yelled. I did exactly that. My foot left the ground as soon as it stepped on it. I ran all over the place trying to avoid the man. Still right under my feet he appeared and thrust his Keyblade at me. I felt the Darkness of the Keyblade burn me a little as it came into contact with me.

We can't win. Not when we are in this Realm at least. He is feeding off the Darkness and that's amplifying his powers. So I ran towards Kagome and motioned for Aqua to grab Ansem. She nodded and took his hand. The three of us then ran towards the Door of Light. Turning my head around slightly, I saw that the black and white clad man is chasing after us. We stepped through the Door. The Light was amazing. It felt wonderful. I saw no traces of Darkness as we ran through the Door.

As soon as we made it to the other side, the man entered the Door. Still it was too late, our end of the Door closed as another one opened, thus separating us from him.

I looked down on Kagome as she gripped my vest. She looked remarkable better and even wore a smile on her face. I sighed, relieved that the battle is over…for now.

Then we were falling. A beam of Light surrounded the four of us as we fell from the sky, but we were falling slowly. It's almost as if we floating down.

I held Kagome close to me, just in case we really started to fall. It never happened though. I smiled as my feet lightly touched the ground. I checked to see if Aqua and Ansem made it. They were fine. We all made it.

Looking around I took in my surroundings. Strange enough, we are in the place where the Corridor of Darkness appeared.

"Where are we" Aqua asked. She is taking in our scenery and looked almost sad at what this World looks like.

"We're in the Radiant Garden" I replied, trying to wake up Kagome. I didn't want to give the others a heart attack. Kagome is after all unconscious in my arms.

"No, this can't be. Radiant Garden is a beautiful World. It has a fountain court and a lovely town square. There are also flowers everywhere."

"A lot has happened since you have last been in the Realm of Light. I'm guessing sometime after you left, the Heartless took over and completely destroyed this World. Not too long ago, there were even Heartless infestations in this World. Not to mention there were Nobody sightings as well."

"Nobodies? What are those?"

"They are creatures born from the left behind bodies that Heartless attacked. Though, they don't have Hearts they continue to 'live and exist'. Recently Sora, everyone, and I defeated the group that basically controlled the lesser Nobodies, Organization XIII. "

"I see I have a lot to catch up on."

"We have time. When we get to Merlin's house, the others can explain it to you."

With that Kagome let loose a cute little yawn as she began to finally awaken. It took her long enough. Her big blue orbs stared into mine as she gave me a little smile.

"I'm sorry" she questioned.

Sighing, I let her down and pulled her close to me. Her small hand grabbed mine and she rested her head against my shoulder.

"How does it feel to be back, Aqua-sama" Kagome asked.

"It feels great but I can't simply fool around. I have a duty to the Worlds and to my friends. I…I have to find and help them."

"Are your friend's names Terra and Ven?"

"Yes! H-How do you know their names?"

"Like you, they are on our list of people to help."

"I see. Then shall we head back. The others must be worrying about you two." Aqua smiled and waited for us to lead the way. I was going to tell Ansem to follow us but he wasn't there any longer. He must have left. This is his home World we should leave him be. He might need some time to himself.

As we walked back, Aqua and Kagome instantly bonded. It seems Kagome looks up to the woman as an older sister figure. You can it in her eyes. Kagome actually looks up to Aqua. There's no doubt in my head that Aqua has become her new role model.

I opened the door and saw everyone's eyes turn towards me. Instantly Kairi's eyes welled up with tears and ran to me. Instead of hugging me like I previously thought, I earned a punch to the chest. Did I ever mention whenever Kairi is truly upset she has remarkable strength. So when the petite girl punched me, it hurt like hell.

"Riku you big idiot! Where in the Worlds were you and Kagome? We were looking for you everywhere! Kagome and you took too long coming back so we…" Kairi babbled. She kept pounding on my chest, though thankfully she was no longer at full strength.

Sora then sent me a relieved smile. As he pried Kairi off of me and into his arms. Yuffie instantly ran to Kagome and started inspecting her. Happy that she is completely unharmed, she brought the Princess of Heart into her arms. Leon is currently comforting a crying Aeirth. Donald and Goofy for some reason ran to me and engulfed me in a group hug. It didn't annoy me though. Cid is simply chuckling, obviously relieved that everyone is alright. Merlin however is staring at Aqua.

"Madam, who are you" the wizard asked. Aqua turned her pale blue eyes at Merlin. She smiled and bowed. By then everyone's attention was on the female Keyblade wielder.

Kagome however, released Yuffie and ran to Aqua's side. "Everyone, this is Aqua. Aqua this is Merlin, Yuffie, Cid, Leon, Aeirth, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Sora." Aqua's eyes went wide as she walked to Sora. She bowed deep and formally to the brunette.

"Sora, I have heard much about you from Ansem. You have save the World from Darkness multiple times. For that, I thank you for that. Yet I'm sorry I was not there to assist you" Aqua said, her voice filled with respect.

"No, it's okay" Sora stuttered, obviously embarrassed. "I mean, I just couldn't just let the Worlds be overcome by Darkness, right? Plus, I had Riku, his Majesty, Goofy, and Donald to help me too."

"His Majesty? As in King Mickey? Also Donald and Goofy as well?"

"Uh yeah. Do you know them? Donald and Goofy are here too." At that Aqua turned around and saw tow said animals.

Looking warily at her, Donald said "do we know you?" Goofy seems to be inspecting her too.

Aqua nodded and walked to them. "I met you two at Master Yen Sid's tower. Remember, when I was searching for my friends Terra and Ven."

Goofy scratched his head as Donald jumped with shock. "Oh yeah! Your that girl we saw there! Remember Goofy." Donald then began shaking a confused Goofy. Yet within moments, recognition spread across his face as a smile broke through.

"Gwarsh I remember now. You came when he asked Master Yen Sid if he knew where His Majesty's was! Right, Donald" Goofy exclaimed. The two then ran to Aqua and the three shared a hug as old friends now reunited.

"Donald, Goofy…how is His Majesty" Aqua asked the two.

"His Majesty is fine and at his castle. He is watching over and ruling that World. His Majesty deserves a break" Donald said.

"We visited him not that long ago. We had to present Kagome to him" Goofy added on.

"That's right, Kagome you are a Princess of Heart."

"Yeah and Kairi too" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Kairi?"

"That's me" said the red headed Princess of Heart. She stepped through everyone and stood by Kagome. Her carefree smile is on place.

"I see. You are grown up now, aren't you Kairi" Aqua said, a nostalgic tone in her voice.

"I know you" Kairi questioned.

"Yes, but you are probably too little to remember. I saved you from a group of Unversed that attacked you."

"Don't you mean Heartless" Goofy asked.

"Or Nobodies" Donald piped up.

Aqua shook her head bitterly. "No, Unversed, the physical form of Vanitas' negative emotions. Back before I was trapped in the Realm of Darkness, Terra, Ven, and I fought those creatures in the World."

"I see" Merlin said, nodding his head. "Aqua, would you please clarify as to who Vanitas is? If he is capable of creating such monstrosities then it would be wise to know who to look out for."

"You're right. The only way Vanitas can be back is if Ventus awakens. You see, Vanitas is the Darkness of Ven's Heart given form. Since Vanitas exited, Ven had no Darkness in his Heart. I only saw him once but Vanitas' face looks exactly like Sora's except his hair is black, he has paler skin, and his eyes are gold like his vile master."

"HE LOOKS LIKE ME" Sora yelled out. My best friend's eyes are wide with shock and he even gripped the table near him. His overall expression looked like an over exaggerated cartoon, buts that Sora for you.

"Yes, so please be careful."

"Wow, that's the strangest thing" Sora muttered, his head no doubt throbbing with pain from taking in so much information.

"Sorry, but how did Riku and Kagome find you Aqua" Kairi asked, proving to be rational one out of everyone. No one had asked that and I was beginning to wonder about everyone's mental health.

It was then a small yawn erupted from Kagome. Her blue eyes were hidden due to thick lashes and mouth is in the shape of an 'O'. She rubbed her eyes slightly as her exhaustion. Her tired eyes gazed at me before walking into my already open arms.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow Kagome looks ready to pass out" I said while wrapping my arms around the petite girl.

"Let go of Kagome" Roxas yelled, suddenly appearing from Sora. His blues eyes are stormy with rage. His fists were clenched and he looks like he is about ready to summon his Keyblade.

"V-Ventus" Aqua asked, her eyes wide with shocked. She seemed paralyzed as she stared at Sora's Nobody. However, the boy didn't even seem to notice her, his eyes set on Kagome.

"Why, what's wrong Roxas" I asked, trying to hide my smirk. "I mean there can't be anything wrong with helping my girlfriend, right" I then unleashed my smirk as Roxas stared at Kagome sadly.

"Ka-Kagome, is it really true" the Nobody asked.

Kagome however by then was completely passed out, already cutely snoring. My smirk grew wider when the object of Roxas' and my argument snuggled into my chest. The blonde haired Nobody gave a dejected look as he took in Kagome's innocent act of affection.

Aqua then turned Roxas to her. He looked annoyed at this and glared the girl. "It can't be you. Ventus, is it possible…"

"Sorry to break it to you lady, but I'm not what's his face. I'm me and my name is Roxas, R-O-X-A-S" Roxas said angrily.

"But…how can you look so much like him?" Aqua face expressed her feelings of inner turmoil. She hugged herself before pulling something out. In her palm is a blue Wayfinder. Instead of being made the traditional seashells, it is made of blue glass and metal. It shone with a faint light in Aqua's palm, as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

"That…"

"It's mine, but I gave one to Terra and Ven. It's our promise to always stay together, but look at us now…"

Roxas reached out a hand towards the crying girl. She simply stepped away and shook her head. Clutching her Wayfinder , she said "never mind. Please forgive me. Good night everyone." With that she walked to me and as ked what room should she stay in.

Placing Kagome into my arms…yet again, I led her into the main hallway and pointed at what room. I then walked into the one right across mine. Setting her down gently on the bed, I covered her with the blanket and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She sighed in her sleep and turned to her side. I smiled before leaving to my own room, ready to sleep for at least three days.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Everyone thank you for the reviews and subscriptions. They really do mean a lot to me. ShadesofOrange as always thank you for reviewing and Inufan1132 thank you for some inspiration. He is making an appearence but I'm not sure if he is going to continue to stay throughout the fic. Strangle enough the inspiration I got for the next chpater was when I was washing dishes =T. Oh well, hope everyone enjoys!**

**Chapter 9**

I awoke on a bed that wasn't mine. Stretching like a cat, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, fighting the drowsiness I still had. Letting out a small yawn, I stepped out of bed and remember what had happened yesterday. We saved Aqua.

Letting a smile grace my face, I ran to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Putting on a green halter dress and white boots, left the bathroom and walked into the living room. The only people there are Leon, Cid, and Aqua.

"Good morning everyone" I said cheerily as I took out some bread from the cabinets. I am starving and very well should be after what I went through yesterday.

"Morning, your Majesty" Aqua greeted politely.

"Morning princess" Cid greeted in his country accent.

"Hey" Leon said simply before continuing where he left off with his training.

As I prepared my breakfast, I emerged myself in thought about yesterday. It was so strange though. As soon as Riku and I stepped into that dark place, I felt immensely weak. It was almost like the time Kikyo was revived. Without my soul in me, I was weak and left as an empty shell but as soon as it returned I felt rejuvenated. Also, that giant door. It felt so warm and welcoming. Is that the true Light everyone told me about? If it is, then I hope that one day others can feel its embrace.

Thinking that I walked to Aqua. Sitting down by the bluenette, I offered her some breakfast.

"I could never…you should eat it all, after all you should eat well your Majesty" she said, stuttering.

"Nope! I can't eat all this. Anyways I made it for the two of us" I countered.

"But your Majesty…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Also call me Kagome. I was Kagome before I found out who I was and I'm going to die Kagome, okay?" Aqua giggled at that and reluctantly accepted the food. I smiled at this and thoroughly enjoyed and simple breakfast.

"Your…I mean, Kagome" Aqua asked and biting off a piece of bread.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering. If perhaps you can help me search around town for something?"

This caught my interest. Swallowing a piece of bread, I answered "sure, but can the others come? It might help with what you looking for? Also what is it you're going to look for?"

"Sure, I don't mind that. In fact we might find it faster with everyone with us. Also, I need to find my armor. It's here somewhere, I can feel it."

"Your armor? Wow, I'll do what I can to help!"

"Thanks, Kagome." Aqua smiled fondly at me before giving me and small hug. I blushed from embarrassment and stood up to wash out dirty plates.

Walking to the sink, I saw Riku and the others come in. Roxas and Namine are there as well. Riku immediately walked to my side. He ruffled my hair to which I blushed. I know I'm tiny compared to him, but really? He is always teasing me.

"Morning Kagome" Kairi said cheerfully. She walked over to my side and started helping me with the piled up dirty dishes.

"Morning Kairi! You don't have to help me you know" I said. She really didn't but knowing Kairi she would divide the work by half.

"Nope! You can't do all this work by yourself. I want to help out also. We'll split it half, okay?" looks like I hit the bulls eye.

"No, if you're going to help I'll do most of it."

"Okay, half and half it is!" She then began scrubbing and cleaning the dished like her life depended on it. Did she just purposely ignore what I said?

Shaking my head I began my half of the work. About half way through it, Kairi and I started a bubble fight. We threw suds at one another, giggling like middle school girls. Of course, we didn't notice the fact that we got soaked. By the time we were done we were dripping wet and laughing our butts off.

Then suddenly, Sora covered Kairi as Riku did for me. I stared at my boyfriend before looking at everyone's faces. Cid had a faint blush and was looking the other way. Aqua had wide eyes. Leon's face was beat red. Roxas was having a full blown nose bead and the strangest look of pure bliss. Namine had a deer in headlights expression. What happened? Did I do something?

I looked down at myself and realized why everyone's face is blushing. My clothes are soaked to the point where you can see the curves of my body and the outline of my underwear. I screamed out and blushed madly.

"Look away you idiots" I yelled out before sending a blast of spiritual energy towards all the males in the room. I had tears in my eyes as I grabbed Kairi's hand and ran to the room while the boys were distracted.

Panting I struggled to forcibly remove the blush from my face. That was so embarrassing. They probably saw everything! Kairi had been seen as well!

Speaking of the girl, she was now trembling. Her red bangs covered her as she shook.

"K-Kairi" I whispered. She then snapped. She changed her clothes and summoned her own Keyblade. With Keyblade in hand, she ran out the room.

Eyes wide with shock, I quickly changed my clothes, not wanting to miss out on what is bound to happen.

Running out the room and into the living room I saw the boys, except Sora and Riku, all piled up in a heap. Roxas on the top with bruises all over his arms and one on his cheek. Cid was right under him. He is completely passed out. Leon who is right on the bottom had a look of shock. His bruises weren't as dark as the others but still noticeable.

My eyes widen with sympathy before I remember why they received such a treatment.

"Good job Kairi" I said, my voice laced with anger. The red head nodded at me and we both went to our respective boyfriends.

"Riku" I called out. He turned his head so he faced me and his green orbs locked onto my own blue.

I stopped right before him and said "today we are going to help Aqua find her missing armor before we leave this World. She says its somewhere here."

"How does she know that though? This is the first time she has even been back to this World in years."

"She says she feels it here so we are going!"

"Kagome…" I didn't even give him a chance to finish as I went to Kairi and Sora and told them of the situation. They didn't seem to mind.

So I began to pack everything we might need. Potions? Check! Ethers? Check! Elixirs? Check! First aid kit? Check! Food? Check! Water? Check!

Smiling, I turned around as I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Aqua. She seemed to have woken up Donald and Goofy for the two are awake but still rubbing their eyes. I giggled at that and placed the bag of supplies over my back.

With everyone there, we all left and started walking. Riku offered to hold my bag many time to which I refused. I can do this by myself! I don't need anyone to help my with this.

We all followed Aqua. She led the way since she is the one who can lock on to the armors location. I felt weird about this since I am the one who usually did this kind of thing. It is an interesting experience.

"Aqua, are you sure your armor is in this World" I attempted at conversation. I never did well with silence.

"Yes, I'm positive… we are getting close. I can feel it" Aqua said, her eyes never wandering from the path before her.

"But how" I asked, truly curious. Aqua turned her head slightly, as if not to be rude and held out her left arm. On it is an arm guard.

"This is what I use to summon the armor, but since I don't have it stored within it I can't do that. Yet, this helps me track my armor, sort of like a honing device."

A spark flashed within Sora's eyes before he said "you mean like how the Heartless track me through the Keyblade!"

Aqua smiled and said "exactly. The way they can feel the Keyblade, my arm guard can sense my armor."

I see. This is really interesting. It works the same way I can feel the Shikon Jewel. You feel it, nothing more nothing less.

"Hey, this is the path to the castle" Goofy piped. Sora and Donald over exaggeratedly took in their surroundings. Kairi and I laughed at their silliness as they mimicked one another.

"Your right Goofy" Donald exclaimed. Sora nodded his head with vigor as Sora then walked to Aqua.

"Hey Aqua, if we are heading to the castle, then let me lead the way. I know some shortcuts and there is a lot rocky paths and steeps due to the Heartless invasion a while back" Sora said to the blue haired girl.

Understanding his reasoning, Aqua allowed him to lead the way. However, she seemed on high alert, almost as if to guide out the brunette if we strayed too far from the path she feels.

Sadly, the shortcuts weren't exactly a flat of surface. In fact, it is very mountainous and has many loose rocks waiting for someone to slip on them. That person is me, the girl who had Inuyasha carry her for most of the mountain climbing back in the feudal era.

So as I stood before the intimidating pile of rocks, I gulped. Look at me, I haven't even begun to climb the stupid thing and I'm already scared. Then my resolve came to mind and I managed to swallow back some of my fear, but not all of it.

Rubbing my hands against one another, I reached for the first gagged stone and hoped for gravity not be against me today.

I smiled slightly as I slowly lifted myself up higher and higher. Maybe confidence is the key! Maybe I can do this! Maybe-

Suddenly, my foot slipped on a stone that wasn't too sturdy and I was falling down to the earth. My eyes widen slightly before closing tightly. If I die, then hopefully if I close my eyes it wouldn't hurt too badly.

Yet as I fell, one name escaped my lips. "Riku" I screamed.

The once strong wind the brushed itself against my cheeks grew more intense as three voices chorused "Aeroga!"

I peeked one eye open and saw the wind around me turn green and somehow slowed my decent. My clothing lifted a little, showing some skin before settling down as I safely touched the bottom.

I looked up and saw Riku using his Keyblade to reach the bottom safely. A metallic sound reached my ears as Riku's weapon of choice ground against the hard rock.

Elegant as always, the silver haired boy rushed to my side. I expected a hug and a 'thank God your safe…" No, that's not what I get. No, no, no. Instead, I feel the roughness of Riku's palms against my shoulder as he yells angrily at me to be more careful and I should have asked him to help me climb up.

I tried to be angry, but I couldn't. He is right after all. I should have asked for help, but I didn't. Still, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of that. So I glared at him and said "you know I almost died and all you are doing is yelling at me! Yes, thank you for saving me, but really? This is your reaction to all this?"

In a very childish manner, I stomped my foot for emphasis and once again turned towards the would be cause of my death. Completely ignoring the angry shouts being directed towards me, I, more carefully this time, began my ascent up the mountain.

As I reached the top, Aqua's hand helped lifted me up and I wasn't too surprised to see Riku already there. I am quite slow after all.

I casted a quick glare this way before walking directly between Sora and Aqua. Each step I took had more force than necessary and I huffed every now and again.

"I take it your mad at Riku" Aqua said lightly, attempting conversation.

I nodded with venomous vigor, as the two beside me sweat dropped.

"You know, Riku may be a jerk and cocky but he is awkward with his feelings..." Sora said.

"I know that" I growled. "I knew that when I agreed to be his girlfriend, but I like I told him. I. ALMOST. DIED!"

"Yeah, but he's been through a lot and that sort of closed off his Heart a bit."

"He never told me that, but I've been through my fair share of troubles."

Sora smiled slightly and said "I'm willing to lend an ear."

I looked at Aqua and asked "can you listen too? You don't have to if you want to, but I think you should know since you don't really know about my background."

Aqua gave a small smile and nodded. "Of course" she said politely. "Everyone bottles things up. It should do you some good to let that out."

I nodded and began "well as you know I'm not from this World. Yet from the World I'm from, I used to travel to the past." I said that mostly for Aqua's sake since Sora already knows that part.

I told them everything. When I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING. I told them about Kikyo and how Inuyasha never decided between the two of us. I told them about how my worst enemy saw all my weaknesses and my darkest thoughts. I told them how Inuyasha, though had good intentions, never really supported or cared for me in front of others.

I let it all out. It was like a newly formed waterfall; once some water starts to leak through, the rest build ups and forces its way out.

At the end, I felt light heart and relieved. I took a deep breath of air and smiled when it felt like no weight was on my shoulders.

When I turned to see my companions expressions, I found myself giggling at their expressions.

Sora had his mouth wide open and his eyes looked like they are going to pop out of their sockets. Somehow he managed to walk perfectly fine, not one bumping in to anything.

Aqua, however, wore an almost neutral expression if not for the clearly shown disbelief and shock. Out of the two, I found Sora's funnier since it looked more comical, almost like a cartoon.

"Wow, when you said a lot…you meant it" Aqua struggled to say.

I shrugged and said cheerily "yeah, but it feels great to let it all out."

"And I thought Riku had issues" Sora mumbled. I pouted and poked him on the arm.

"What is that supposed to mean mister" I said with mock anger.

"Well, that your crazy is all" he joked.

"Well, maybe we should join a club" Aqua suggested. Her eyes shone with amusement and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah! Hmmm, but what should we call it" I pondered.

Sora rubbed his chin for a moment before I swore I saw a light bulb flash above his head.

"I know! We can all it… damn, I forgot" Sora said sadly.

Aqua and I laughed at this. I wiped a tear forming in my eye while Aqua gripped her chest. Sora simply mumbled and pouted, upset that we were laughing at his expense.

I never knew that such a simple act could cheer me up so much. It was to the point that when I returned to Riku's side, I wasn't upset anymore. I even gripped his hand my own and leaned my head against his shoulder.

He seemed shocked but willing. He squeezed my hand in his and softly apologized.

My blue orbs widen slightly before being filled with happiness. I said I was sorry as well and swiftly pecked his cheek, happy that we made up. He frowned slightly when I pulled away but he made up for it when he pulled me closer to him.

I heard a faint 'oooooooh' from a certain blue eyed boy before he was silenced by a certain red head. When she finished, both were as red as her hair but clearly satisfied.

We soon reached what the castle, or at least what was left of it. The walls seemed like they were crumble down any second now. What seemed to be a once bright paint color is now faded out. Piles of rubbles could be seen here and there. Overall, it did not look safe in the slightest.

Sighing, I hoped this was not another mountain scenario and allowed Riku to lead me inside. It was not much better than the outside. The walls were falling apart and some entry ways are completely blocked. Dust particles danced in the air as they tried to force their way into our lungs. Cobwebs decorated the ceiling as their creators were not too far off.

This place did not seem very welcoming.

Aqua then took Sora's place. In the front, she somehow navigated through the hallways, not once hesitating at a crossroad. Her eyes seemed so focused on the task at hand.

It wasn't long before she stopped altogether. Everyone piled to the door and I couldn't see the room before us. I tried to jump to see but to no avail. Thankfully, my I saw a flash of silver before a hand grabbed my waist and pulled me to the front.

The room's condition wasn't too bad. It wasn't the cleanest, but it wasn't worn down either. Right in front of me is a painting of a silver haired man with gold eyes. Gold eyes that are familiar in two ways. I instantly thought of Inuyasha and the man from the Darkness. The man's eyes did not hold Inuyasha's warmth in any way.

Could it be that these two people are the same? If so, then how? Maybe that was him when he was younger.

"Terra…" I heard Aqua whisper. Her eyes are filled with sadness as she walked towards the portrait. That's Terra? So that's not the man? Wow.

"No, that Xehanort. Ansem the Wise's old apprentice" Sora corrected. Everyone then huddled by Aqua as she stroked the painting's surface.

"No, this is Terra…or at least his body. I know him anywhere."

"No! His Majesty said that-"

"Sora…Terra was possessed by Xehanort. That's why he looks like that, but his Heart is still there. I saw so for myself. Because of that I will not stop fighting until both Terra and Ven are safe. I have to…"

"Aqua, I'll help you anyway I can" I said while walking up to her. I hugged her without a second thought and she recuperated. We quickly let go when her eyes widen.

She walked around the room until she stopped in front of a wall. Her hands patted the wall for a few moments before Donald and Goofy joined her and began patting the wall. Eventually Donald pressed a certain spot and the wall rose, revealing an entryway.

I gaped in shock while Riku shook his head at this. I pouted at this and stuck my tongue out at him. I then followed everyone as we entered the room.

We walked through many more hallways until we stopped at yet another room. Yet this one seemed to be completely untouched. Against the cream colored walls is a glass case with a bluish armor stored in it.

A smile broke out on our bluenetts's face as she ran to it. She opened one of the doors and the armor fell out. A small light resonated from her arm guard and the equipment in her arms disappeared without a trace.

She then turned towards us and nodded. It is time to go and boy am I glad to leave. This place gives me the creeps and I'm scared I might die from being crushed to death.

I grabbed Riku's hands in mine as he said "stay close. I feel the Darkness coming closer." I nodded as I felt the familiar dizzy feeling the Darkness gives me.

We tried to, with Sora leading us, to navigate ourselves out of the castle. We had only a few encounters with lesser Heartless. Sora and the other fought most of them out while Kairi and I managed to take out three or four.

Thankfully we soon made it outside. The sky has gotten noticeably darker that we last seen it. We must have been there for a while. Great, time to do everything all over again but this time in the dark.

I released a mental sigh and braced myself for a series of cuts that are without a doubt going to come.

The second time traveling back wasn't as bad as the first. The mountain was a lot easier, but also harder since it was getting dark. Luckily, Riku actually helped me this time around so I climbed down with minimal scratches.

However, when we walked through the door of Merlin's house, I was completely exhausted. I greeted everyone and crawled my way back to my room.

With a thump, I laid down on the bed, not bothering to change out of my clothes. I sighed happily as I felt my consciousness slip away.

When I woke up, I was greeted by Goofy staring me down. I blinked a couple of time before I panicked and fell out of bed. I hit my head against the floor and groaned in pain.

Goofy immediately walked to me, mumbling apologies. He helped me up and I thanked him, though my head still hurts.

"Goofy, what are you doing in my room" I asked, now fully awake thanks to the pain.

"Well, it's time to go Kagome. I came to get you but you were asleep so I was going to wake you up" Goofy replied.

"Why didn't you then?"

"Well, you look real peaceful so I let you sleep. I just woke up a few minutes ago and was trying to decide if I should wake you up or not." I laughed as an image of Goofy in his thinking pose appeared in my mind.

"Hahaha…it's okay. You should have woken me up though. I slept for a long time after all."

"Gwarsh, I guess so."

With that, I forced him out of the room and began to undress myself. I slipped out of my dirty clothes and put on a long sleeve dress. I slipped my foot into a pair of flats and gather my stuff.

Carrying my bag, I stepped into the main room of the house and saw that everyone was ready. I immediately walked to Riku and pecked him on the cheek as a greeting. Though subtle, a small blush appeared on his cheeks as he pulled me into him. I smiled at this and a thought came to mind.

"You guys, it's been a couple of weeks since I was home and I want to mama about Riku. Can we stop me World for a few days? I can even show you guys around town for a day" I said pleadingly. I missed my mama's hug and her cooking. I miss gramps's ranting and Souta's smiling face.

I gave everyone my biggest puppy dog eyes and my lips are in full pout mode. I saw Riku's eyes change and I knew I will give in.

Aqua merely shrugged. She wasn't that hard to convince.

Kairi nodded without a second thought and instantly started making plans to go on a date with Sora.

Donald and Goofy sighed, but nodded. In my World they couldn't walk around in public due to their appearance. I felt guilt stab at me, but I decided that I will somehow make it up to them.

"I guess we are returning to Tokyo then" Sora concluded and I cheered. This made my day and I couldn't wait to return home and see everyone again. I hugged everyone and grabbed as many thing as I can so that we may leave faster.

As soon as everything was in the Gummi Ship, I turned to the others. Yuffie wore a sad smile and I ran to hug me. I hugged her back as she said "you better visit you hear me? If not you will suffer the wrath of the great ninja Yuffie!"

I laughed ad replied "of course, I'm not ready to die yet!" We both laughed at this and separated.

I bowed to Leon, Merlin, Cid, and Aeirth. They in turn the bowed to me.

"Stay safe your Majesties. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku…good luck" Leon said.

"Remember you are always welcomed here "Merlin said as he made hand gestures to emphasize he point.

"Come back soon, okay" Aeirth said sweetly as she closed her eyes, smiled, and waved goodbye.

"Ya'll better take care of that Ship you have there! These old bones might not be able to fix 'er up like old time" Cid warned with his accent. Sora 'awwwed' knowing that now Donald won't let him drive the Gummi Ship. Let's say, he is not the best driver in the Worlds.

Everyone boarded the Gummi Ship except Aqua. I looked at her strangely as she touched the arm guard. With a flash of light, she was now clad in the armor we found yesterday.

A chorus of 'ooooohs' was emitted from Sora, Donald, and Goofy which only increased after her next action.

She summoned her Keyblade and threw it up in the air. The key like weapon swirled several time before transforming into a floating scooter. My eyes widen with awe and respect. Aqua is simply amazing.

As the scooter came closer to her, Aqua jumped up and landed gracefully on it. She motioned for us to start piloting and then the Gummi Ship was off.

As the Radiant Garden became only a speck of light in the distance, I murmured "next stop, home."

Inu POV

It's been weeks since Kagome disappeared with the Jewel, which is too damn long for my tastes. Ever since she left, life has seemed so…boring.

Sango and Miroku are trying to rebuild the old slayers village. Rin is living with Kaede so that she can get used to living with humans again. The bastard…I mean Sess- no let's stick with bastard. Well he is off ruling is lands. Even the runt has a life. He is off training gods knows where for his Kitsune exams.

Everyone is moving on with their lives except me. Kikyo decided that it was her time to move on and honestly… I never wanted to join her in hell. I wanted to spend my life with Kagome, if she was willing. I never got the chance to ask her.

If I only I wasn't so stupid and stubborn. I could have asked her as soon I realized I loved her. But nooooo, I have to be the only dumbass and look at me now. I'm alone, bitter, and wet because it is raining.

Every day I jump down the well at least once just to see if it is working again somehow and as you can see I have made absolutely no progress. So like everything I blame both my bastard of a brother for this and Naraku. Damn you Naraku.

Right now, I am on my well to the well for my daily jump in. For the first few weeks, everyone came with me, hoping that somehow I can pass through and bring Kagome back. Then as time went on, one by one they stopped coming. That shows me how much they care for Kagome. Well, it seems not that much to me.

Then again, no one can love Kagome as much as I do. Not after what she has done to me. Kagome, is like the sunrise of my life, it embraces the world with its warmth and fills people with hope. Kagome, she gave me hope and engulfed me with her pure light. She never tried to hurt me, besides the sits, and was always on my side no matter what.

I'm not going to give up, not now not ever. So as I once again jumped into the bone eaters well, my heart leaped for joy as the familiar blue light enveloped me.

I rarely smiled, but now I am grinning as I traveled through time. I can see Kagome again. I can smell her sweet scent, vanilla, honey, and strawberries. I can hold her in my arms again and feel her small arms wrap themselves around me. I can bury my face in the crook of her neck. I can gaze into her blue eyes.

Finally, I have the chance to ask her 'will you be my mate, Kagome?' Ti was with these thoughts I climbed out of the well and came into Kagome's home.

Souta was the one who saw me first. He face practically exploded with happiness as he ran to me and hugged my leg. I ruffled his hair as he let go.

"Inu-nii-chan! You're back! I thought the well sealed up though? That's what Kagome-nee told me" Souta rambled.

"Well she was right, it seal up but its working again. Now I'm here to drag her back so everyone can see her again. The runt has been whining for days about her" I said roughly, though my voice had a speck of joy in it. "Where is Kagome anyways?"

"Oh, about that Kagome-nee left with a group of people. They said they needed to protect her from the heartful or Heartless, I think. Oh the also mentioned something about Darkness, but I wasn't paying attention."

This is so like the wench. After weeks of trying to get through to the other side, when I finally make it she's not here. I snorted with discontent.

"Inuyasha…?"

I turned around and saw Kagome's mother. Her eyes are wide with shock. Then slowly a smile crept up to her face as she walked to me. Like her son, she hugged me. I hugged her back though. She has been nothing but kind to me and is one of the few humans I actually respect.

"Inuyasha, how have you been? It's been so long" she said kindly.

"Oh. I've been you know, okay I guess. Everyone is missing Kagome" I said.

"Are you included with everyone?" I stuttered and blushed while she simply giggled.

She then grabbed my hand and told me to sit down on what Kagome called a soo-fah.

"Um, can you tell where is Kagome and when is she coming back" I asked, wanting to get right to the point.

"Well, Kagome left with some friends. Apparently she is a Princess of Heart and needs to be protected…"

Of course she needs to be protected. The wench can't walk five feet without getting into some sort of trouble. Still, I was happy to protect her. I then listened carefully to Kagome's mother as she told what I had missed while I was gone.

**A/N: There yo have it! I hoped everyone liked this chapter! So is Inuyasha going to stay? How is he going to react to you know what? Will he approve, give up, or beat the crap out of Riku? Only I and my beta will know?1 You can find out if you read the next chapter when I update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well I'm back and hopefully no more breaks in the near future. I apologize for those who waited on me and those who recently liked and reviewed this story. I'm strictly doing this to pass the time, but I do want to finish this story and my other ones. I won't update as often as I used to but hey gotta start somewhere right? Well I hope you all review and leave some advice because boy do I need it.**

**Chapter 10**

**Kag POV**

I smiled as the Gummi Ship raced full speed towards Tokyo. I know it has only been about two months, but I still miss my mother dearly; not only her, but my whole family. I miss my mother's hugs and her smiles that make you feel as if everything will go smoothly. I miss my grandfather's eccentric behavior that although can be annoying, it never made a single day dull. I miss Souta's laugh and him calling me big sister. I miss my family. That's why with every second that passed, my smile grew wider because I know we are just that much closer to home.

Yet, I couldn't shake this feeling of dread. I don't know why, but I feel that when I get home, something awful will happen. This feeling, it sends shivers down my spine whenever my mind wonders about it. It scares me, yet I know not to doubt my instincts. Whenever I did that in the feudal era, it got me in loads of trouble. You can say that, it taught me many lessons. That's the thing, I don't want to learn any more lessons through this means, because if I do, that means something horrible is about to happen.

Shaking my head, I forced my mind to go down the happier path once again. I can't look depress or everyone is going to know something's wrong. If they think that, we might not be able to go visit my family and I'm not having that!

Pretty soon, I saw my home, _World_. It looks so amazing from way up here. It looks the same way it does in pictures of it. Weird, I figured that with me now in the whole big secret of there being many and different Worlds, it would now look different in my eyes. Yet, it still has that same beauty and majestic aura, staring at it took my breath away.

"So beautiful…" I whispered to myself, but I heard sounds of agreement from behind me.

I turned my head and saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy behind me. They were staring out the window with their faces pressed against the glass. Sora's blue eyes were as wide as Frisbees and Donald and Goofy wore comical expressions. I giggled at their silliness and nodded my head in agreement.

"You know, people from my world saw it from a distance like this." I stated.

"Really?" Sora exclaimed. "That's amazing."

"Yeah, I guess. When I first told my friends from the past, they were amazed at how advanced the future is. I even brought some of the stuff from my time to theirs. They all had their favorites."

"Kagome, can we hear stories about your friends?" asked Goofy. "Well, garsh. They seem pretty interesting."

"Ok, I don't see why not." I said cheerfully. I bit my lips and tapped my foot as I thought of a story to tell them. After a few seconds of thinking, I jumped up slightly and smiled, "Ok, I want to tell you guys the story of how we met our friend Koga."

"It all started when we walked into a village. It was horrible and really sad. The first thing that greeted us was the sight and smell of dead bodies. Everyone in the village was slaughtered and left unburied. Now, at this time I had already met all of my friends. I had to cover Shippo's eyes, sadly, since he is a demon, I couldn't do nothing to hide the scent. Miroku, he was the monk, had decided to bury everyone. Yet, before he was able to, Inuyasha began to smell someone.

Inuyasha has the strongest sense of smell in the group. Even outside of our friends, his sense of smell makes many demon's pale in comparison. As he began to a sense of direction from where the smell was coming from, that was when he appeared."

"Who is he?" asked Donald impatiently. The three had the look of excited and dazed children. Due to this, I couldn't help but tease them a little.

"Now if you talk like that, I won't finish the story and you will never know." I bated them.

"Donald! Don't interrupt her or she won't tell us!" Sora scolded the duck. I mentally chuckled at this, and cleared my throat.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! That was when he appeared. Now he didn't just walk in like everyone else. No, he would never do that. Instead, you will always recognize him when he walks into the room. You know what he does? As he runs, a mini tornado forms itself around him. That is all you will see as he moves around and that is all we saw until he stood in front of us. He was tall, tan skinned, with long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. However, the most important fact was that he was a wolf demon and that he was the one who killed all those people."

"HE KILLED THEM! AND THEN YOU MADE FRIENDS WITH HIM?" Sora exclaimed. I winced at the loud yell and glared at the guy. He immediately shrank back into his place.

Giving him one last look, I continued my story. I went through all the details and even told them how I felt at some places. Whenever it looked like I was about to be interrupted, I gave them my signature glare, and they all calmed down. It was a long story, but we had time to kill. Before I knew it though, as I went on, more people came to listen to me until everyone on the ship was there sitting before me like kindergartners.

As I finished my tale, I smiled and felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. It felt good to open up more to everyone, especially Riku. A few times during the story, I met his eye. It mostly happened whenever I mention Koga's feelings for me. That's why I wasn't surprised that as soon I was done, he stood up and pulled me to the side.

Together, we navigated our way through the Gummi Ship until we were in his room. As soon as we were inside, he cornered me between his arms and his body. I blushed a thousand shades of red as I saw how close we were. I tried to bury myself further into the wall, but it seems that the universe isn't cooperating with me today.

"Riku…" I began but was immediately cut off by said person.

"Kagome, tell me nothing happened with you and Koga." he grounded out. I blinked a few times and pursued my lips.

"I said that I didn't like him back. Anyways, you know why I never liked him back." I explained harshly.

"You liking him have nothing to do with this."

"Are you implying something, mister? How dare you say that, Riku! I thought you knew me better than that." With that, I pushed him off of me and ran out the room.

I fought back the urge to purify something into dust and to let the angry tears flow. I fought against myself as I walked to the 'living room' of the Gummi Ship. I felt my anger clash with my sadness. My need to end things with him battled my need to fix things with him. Most of all, I fought against the urge to compare him to Inuyasha. I knew how it felt to be compared to someone else constantly, so I never wanted to inflict that kind of pain to someone else.

Why things are always complicated for me when it comes to the person I like? Why it is always the past, even if it's not my own, which hurts or strains my relationships? Maybe, I rushed into things with Riku too soon? I mean, I do like him a lot, maybe will one day love him; but if this keeps up, then what am I going to do?

I walked in a daze, my head swarming with my uncontrolled thoughts. I went on without noticing what went on around me, so when we landed it caught me off guard. As I felt the Gummi Ship lose altitude, I gripped on the handlebars on the walls. Good thing that these are on all the walls, if not, I would be flat on the floor!

I waited for the ship to slow to a halt before attempting to regain my balance. I waited for my stomach to settle and took a deep breath. After feeling somewhat normal, I ran to the nearest window and smiled.

"Home…" I whispered before breaking into a run for the exit. I didn't care who was in my way; I didn't care that my legs were straining by how fast I was running; I didn't care about the sweat that began to form. No, all I cared about was running into my mother's arms.

I leapt out of the vessel and stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't expect this. I wasn't ready for this. I felt like I was having mini heart attack as I saw who was before me. When my mind registered, the waist length silver hair and sun kissed eyes, I began to hyperventilate. Inuyasha was here. He came back through the well. The well was working again!

Then, I felt warm arms around me as his face placed itself in the crook of my neck. He lifted me slightly off the ground and whispered my name. That was when my onslaught of tears began. I cried without a care in the world. I wrapped my arms around his torso and called out his name. He is here. He is in my arms. I have my best friend back.

He then, after what seemed like an eternity, placed me back on my feet. As I dried my tears, I noticed his eyes were directed towards something behind me. After making sure my face was dry, I turned around and saw my friends. Sora had a look of confusion on his face, Roxas was steaming from obvious jealousy, Aqua looked surprised with something else I couldn't place my finger on while Donald and Goofy had identical expression. They were both happy for me, both of them knowing who he was instantly. Kairi had a knowing glint in her eye. She must know who he is from the many nights we spent talking on the Gummi Ship. Lastly, Riku looked like a puppy that was just kicked by it master. His face was a whirlpool of hurt, betrayal, and even a little of hate. That killed a small part of me.

Still, I stepped away from Inuyasha just a bit and smiled. I saw Inuyasha tensed slightly, ever ready for any potential danger. However, I walked to my World traveling friends, to show that they mean no harm. "Inuyasha, I want you to meet my new friends." I began.

"This is Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Aqua. You guys, this is Inuyasha." I heard Riku snort slightly and I frowned. Sora and Kairi stepped up first to greet him, the two always being friendly. Soon the others opened up as well and I smiled as I saw Inuyasha fidget. Obviously, he was uncomfortable with all the attention.

As they did that, I went inside my home. It looked the same as it always did. I heard some sounds coming from the living room and assumed it was Souta playing his video games. I quietly walked in the room and snuck up on my little brother. I giggled as he jumped up form shock, but when he realized it was me, he tackled me to the ground. I wrapped my arms around him as I hugged him with all my might. I relaxed against his warmth and smiled as I slipped out his arms and ruffled his hair.

"Miss me, lil' bro?" I joked. He smirked and stuck his nose up in the air.

"Me? Miss you? Don't count on it!" he teased.

"Well, from the way you nearly hugged me to death I think it would be a pretty safe bet." I laughed. He shook his head and hugged me again.

I let him get back to his games and went to the place my mother would be at this time of day, in the kitchen baking sweets. As I neared my destination, the smell of chocolate cake filled my senses and my mouth began to water slightly. My mother always had her own personal magic when it comes to creating dishes.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw her opening the oven, and the sweet fragrance became stronger. My mother had a small smile gracing her face as she pulled out the chocolate pastries. She set them on the stove to cool off and wiped the sweat off her brows. Smiling at her handiwork, she turned around and her eyes settled on me; her eyes widened and she stepped towards me.

"I'm back, Mama." I smiled. She nodded and walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and smiled. I even cried a little. Somehow, being away from her this time was different than going to the feudal era. I guess it because I'm no longer just a hop in a well away from her. I have to be in completely different Worlds now. I'm not so close to her anymore.

My mother felt just like I remember her to be. Warm, gentle and loving. I even felt a few tears drop on my shoulder. I missed her so much and I wish I could stay, but I can't. Just like my time in the feudal era, I have responsibilities that I need to complete. She already knows that though and for that I am grateful.

We pulled apart when we heard a gruff snort. Knowing it could only be one person; I turned around and faced Inuyasha coming in with everyone. Seeing that he caught my attention, he immediately walked to my side, hovering around me like a moon in a planet's orbit.

"Everyone, please make yourself at home and thank you for taking care of my daughter. It truly means so much to me." my mother said. In return, she received a chorus of 'no problem' or 'it's our job'. Hearing that, my mother simply giggled and offered them a slice of cake. Of course, Inuyasha and Sora were the first to jump at the cake, but then again it made life funnier.

We spent the day talking, eating, and relaxing. It was a nice change compared to fighting Heartless and the forces of Darkness. I guess, everyone silently agreed that this was to be our home base; a place to come to when needed to rest, heal, or relax. You could say, I was more than happy with that decision.

Yet, I could feel the whole time the tension between Riku and I. I looked at him from time to time and each time he wouldn't meet my eye. He was avoiding me and because to that I felt horrible. I felt like crawling up in a ball and cry. Every time that feeling would come over me, Inuyasha would pull me into him and Riku would glare at the two of us.

This whole situation was upsetting me. I wanted to make up with Riku, but I didn't want him to think that what he did earlier was okay. I also wanted to catch up with Inuyasha, but if I do, Riku would get the wrong impression. I was stuck and couldn't decide what road to take.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you."

If this keeps up-

"Wench! I'm calling you, I said we need to talk." Inuyasha said roughly. Processing that he wanted me to come with him, I stood up quietly and followed him out the door all the while feeling Riku's glare on my back.

When we were outside, Inuyasha picked me up bridal style, and jumped up into the sacred tree. He buried me within his arms, securing me in his cradle like grip. I looked up at the night sky, gazing at the few stars that could be seen.

"You know, those stars are actually worlds." I muttered absent mindedly.

"Keh, where did you hear that from Kagome?" he whispered.

"My new friends, but I actually been to some new Worlds though. It's pretty amazing."

"More amazing than a priestess from the future and the half demon traveling through time?"

I giggled at that and answered, "Hmm, just about the same actually." I then moved out of his arms slightly to look at him. He looked the same. I been gone for over a month but he hasn't changed a bit. I wonder; do I look the same to him? Am I the same Kagome who fell down the well to him?

I received my answer when his lips lightly brushed against mine. My eyes widened as he pulled away. His amber orbs glowing with a passion I thought I'll never see again. He loved me. He still loves me and because of that I cried for the third time today.

Instantly, Inuyasha was all over me, apologizing, kicking himself about what he did. I couldn't tell him to stop though. For so long, before I met the others, I longed for this moment. I wished for it every day, the day he would choose me over Kikyo. Now it's finally here, but…I don't want it anymore. I'm falling for Riku too quickly. I still love Inuyasha, but I'm becoming head over heels in love with Riku. Why is this happening too fast? Why is this happening now?

I then felt Inuyasha's arms around me again. He kept apologizing over and over again. I simply hid my face in his haori and cried. I let my tears stain his robe of the fire rat. I let my tears release all of the pain I felt today. I let my tears free of out their cages.

Once I was done. I sniffed and tried to clean up my appearance. After I was somewhat decent, I looked Inuyasha in the eye. He still had worry radiating off them, but I could see the pain I caused him to feel.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry." I began.

"I'm sorry for blowing up like that, for hurting you." With that, I told him everything that happened, while we were separated. I told of my discovery that I was a princess of light. I told him of when I entered the realm of darkness and returned the Shikon Jewel to where it belongs. Then I told him of Riku. I told him of everything that happened between us. I told him of our arguments, of our pain, when we confessed, when we opened up to one another. I told him everything.

At the end of my confession, I couldn't read Inuyasha's expression. He had so many emotions running through his eyes, that I couldn't get a chance to see which one was which. Eventually, he nodded and pulled me back into him.

"Kagome, I don't care if you love that wimp. I've been through too much to let go of the one person I've ever truly cared about. To give up the one person I would die for. If I can't be in your life as your mate, then I would be more than happy to be just a friend. Also, if he ever lays a hand on you again, I will gut him from where he stands, you got that?" he said, his tone expressing how serious he was.

I smiled at the fact that Inuyasha is the way he was. He is arrogant, stubborn, strong, obnoxious, loud, loyal, kind, and protective of those he cared about and I am lucky enough to be one of those people. He will always be one of my best friends. It's like he said; if I can't have him in my life as a lover, then a friend will be more than enough.

"Also, Kagome, you do realize that I am coming with you from now on." Inuyasha said out of the blue. At this I jumped away from him, and yelled, "WHHAAAAAAT?"

He glared at me, no doubt for me yelling so close to his sensitive ears. Still, I couldn't help it. I was beyond shocked. He is going to be coming with us. When did he decide this? Why? Again, whaaaat?

"Well, of course, wench and watch your tone! You almost made me deaf with your screeching!" Inuyasha said rudely, his hands immediately going to the top of his head to massage his aching ears. He glared at me, but I simply giggled and went to rub his ears. I always loved these ears. They were the first thing that caught my attention when I first saw him.

After that, we spent the night chatting away, reminiscing, arguing, laughing, and simply enjoying each other's presence. So when I woke up the next morning, I expected to be in my own bed, Inuyasha without a doubt in the corner by the window. Instead I woke up to me in the guest bedroom, Riku's face right next to my own and his arms wrapped around my waist. I blushed immediately and tried to get off the bed, only for him to pull me closer to him. Panicked, I stood still as I heard him mutter my name.

I gazed at him with wide eyes. He was dreaming about me? Wasn't he angry at me? Shaking my head, either way I need to get out. Gently and quietly, I lifted his arm off of me and slowly stepped out the bed. As soon as I was off, I looked back at his face. He looked so peaceful and calm. All of the stress he would normally show when he was awake was nowhere to be found. Was it this face I fell in love with or did it form as the spark between us? Either way, I'm falling and fast.

Not being able to help myself, I leaned in and kissed him lightly, savoring the feel of his lips against my own. Pulling back slightly, I whispered, "I love you." Then before he could wake up, I tip toed out of the room, not wanting all of my sneaking to go to waste.

Deciding to get ready for the day, I tried to come up with a plan of what to do today. I was only able to come up with one idea. Smiling to myself, I took a quick shower and got dressed in a sky blue sundress and white flats. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and then tied a white ribbon around the rubber band. Happy with my appearance, I went downstairs to see if anyone was getting ready or at least waking up.

I saw that Kairi and Aqua were up and dressed already. Both were wearing their everyday's clothes with the addition of their Wayfinder around their hips. They were talking to each other when they noticed me. Both of them smiled, but Kairi was the one who walked up to me.

"Morning, Kagome!" she greeted cheerfully. I smiled and wished her a good morning as well.

I looked around the room, not finding the others I asked, "Where are the others?"

Aqua then replied, "Oh, well Sora and Roxas are with Inuyasha outside. They wanted to have a practice match. Donald and Goofy are in the kitchen eating and I think Riku is taking a shower."

I nodded as the smell of bacon and eggs, and the sound of metal hitting metal invaded my senses. Giving them one last smile, I quickly walked to the kitchen and devoured the breakfast my mom laid out. As always, it was delicious.

Once I was done, I ran up to my room and quickly packed my bags, making sure I have enough supplies for the day. I tripled checked my bag and smiled when I was done. Slinging the hideous yellow contraption over my shoulder, I went downstairs and saw everyone talking.

Smelling me come into the room, Inuyasha was immediately at my side. I then greeted the other.

"Kagome, you are looking as lovely as ever." Roxas greeted, a charming smile plastered on his face. I laughed nervously and thanked him, noticing that Inuyasha and Riku were giving him a warning growl. I merely sighed before clearing my throat as an attempt to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, so you guys know how Inuyasha is from the past, right?" I started.

Waiting for everyone to nod, I then continued, "Okay, so for him to be here that means to well must be working. So before we leave this World, I just want to catch up with my friends form the past. Anyone is welcomed to come join me. If you want to go, I'm leaving now, so it's now or never."

At that I received cries consisting of "I wanna go!" and "Oh yeah, now we're gonna be time travelers!" I smiled at their behavior and made my way to the well house. Aqua decided to stay behind, however. She said she wished to learn more about this World from my mother. As I walked through the door, I saw the two of them deep in a conversation, both enjoying talking to one another.

The others except Riku and I were already in the well house. I was shocked that Inuyasha left without me and now the silence between Riku and I was getting awkward. Now, it's against my nature to tolerate these types of silences, so I didn't last long before calling his name.

"Riku, we need to talk…" I started before he cut me off.

"No, Kagome. I know what you want and I respect that but from now on let's just keep a distance, it's only fair." he said before walking into the well house.

I stared after him, feeling my whole world become undone. _He doesn't want me near him_ was the only thought running through my head. I felt my body stiffen and pure misery take over my senses as I fought to make a brave face and join the others inside the well house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Kagome entered the well house, the atmosphere seemed to become thicker. I was torn; I wanted to be near her, to hold her and take back everything I said earlier. When she smiled, I swallowed back that urge. She didn't care. In fact she looked happy. Of course she would be. During the days on the Gummi Ship, she told me in great detail of how she once felt for him. I guess those feelings for Inuyasha never went away despite what she thought.

I turned my gaze away from the raven-haired beauty and towards the half demon. His long silver hair was exactly the same shade as mine. Due to this, I can see why she was shocked when she first noticed my hair. After all, natural silver hair isn't exactly common. However, that was where the similarities stopped. While I was pale, he was tanned. He was more muscular while I was lean. I was about an inch or two taller than Inuyasha. He had gold eyes while my own were green. I had the feeling that our physical appearances weren't the only thing that was different about us.

"Are we going down or what Kagome?" Inuyasha barked, his obvious impatience shining through. Said girl sighed and glared at the dog-eared boy. He immediately shut his mouth but wore a scowl on his face.

Out of nowhere, he directed a glare at me. Never being on the receiving end of this, I was shocked at the intensity of it. Still, since I'm not one to miss a beat, I merely kept my face neutral. When he decided enough was enough, he turned away and looked towards Kagome.

I thought about why he would do such a random thing, and then it hit me. He thought I was a threat. The question was for what? Did he think I could take Kagome away? Hah, didn't he realize he is the threat?

"Okay, everyone!" Kagome called out, breaking my train of thought. "I need everyone to hold hands just in case. I don't want anyone to get separated so whatever you do, don't let go of one another."

I grabbed onto one of Kairi's hand and felt someone grab the other. I looked with disdain to see that it was Inuyasha. His grip was strong and rough, as if he was attempting to hurt me. I didn't doubt for a second that he was. So with equal vigor, I returned the favor. He once again glared at me, but unlike last time I retaliated with a glare of my own. We locked gazes as I felt my anger rise. I can feel that this trip will be far from fun.

When Kagome gave her signal, everyone jumped in, with Inuyasha first and I being second. As I fell down the well, a blue light quickly engulfed me and everyone else. Blue orbs of what I recognized to be Light surrounded us. I felt the power of the well and smiled when I realized that it was peaceful.

We fell for a few more seconds before we landed on the ground. I looked up and saw a wide blue sky. I heard birds chirping and other sounds of life. I gasped at the event that took place. I just went through time itself.

Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the well. I looked towards Sora and Roxas, and nodded. We quickly followed suit while the girls, Donald, and Goofy used the vines to climb out. When Sora got out, Roxas immediately entered his body. He said something about being outside of Sora was making him too tired. Kagome was the last to exit the well and wore a wide grin. Her face radiated happiness and excitement. Looking at her made my heart ache, but nevertheless I felt happy that she was able to meet her friends again.

"Are we gonna go to the village now or are you gonna smile like an idiot, wench?" Inuyasha whined. Kagome merely smiled and shook her head.

"Sit!" she said cheerily and motioned for everyone to follow her. She practically skipped along the dirt path.

The road to the village was covered with trees and herbs. It even smelled like nature and fresh air. I can see why Kagome loved this era. It seemed so peaceful and had its own charm.

As we walked, a deep worry settled in however. It was small as first, but when the village came into view the depth of it startled me. I'm not usually like this. Most of the time I am able to keep a clear head but ever since Kagome came, that changed. Like yesterday, I lost my cool. I surprised myself and scared Kagome. I never wanted to do that. I simply lost control.

I have been doing a lot of that lately. I always had a temper, but I knew how to control it. Yet, around Kagome, it just comes out. I hate it when that happens. Last time, I almost hurt her. I was too rough. That's why I told her it would be better off if we didn't continue things. I never want to let it get to that point. I knew it would hurt her but when she came into the well house smiling, I was the one in pain.

I need to focus on my anger. If I ever want to even consider asking for Kagome to come back, I need to work on that. I still do care for her and that's why I have to do this.

With that, I realized why I was worried. I want to make a good impression for Kagome's friends. They had such an impact on her life that it would make me feel worse if they didn't like me. As a new determination grew within me, I thought that no matter what I must make her friends like me.

I had my head held high; I walked with a purpose down the road Kagome led everyone through. My gaze wavered not once from what was in front of me. I knew this was the first step in bettering myself. Hopefully, if I succeeded with this, Kagome would be waiting for me on the other side.

Speaking of Kagome, at the moment she had stopped in front of a worn down hut. It looked like the small house had gone through hell and back and somehow managed to survive. I wondered how since it looks like just a small wind could bring the hit down.

"KAGOOOMEEEEE!" shouted a fur ball as it hit the Princess of Heart. If it was possible, Kagome's grin grew wider. She cuddled the small ball affectionately and cooed at it. Why would she treat a ball like a baby?

As I got a closer look, I saw that it was actually a small boy. In fact, he is a very tiny boy who had paws and a tail. Form his appearance I concluded that this is Shippo, the Kitsune that Kagome adopted. His eyes were large and were almost the same shade of green as mine. While his sparkled like jades, my own had the slightest blue tint to them.

They two rejoiced in meeting once again and cried a little as well. I can tell that despite the tears, both were truly happy. Soon a woman with long brown hair in a pink kimono and a man who appeared to be monk exited the hut as well.

"Kagome?"

"Lady Kagome?"

The girl that was mentioned then turned around and smiled once again. I have a feeling she is not even halfway done with the smiles today.

"Sango! Miroku!" she exclaimed. Without hesitating, she ran to them and engulfed them into one her of hugs. The two didn't fight against it at all and instead returned with the same amount of energy. With the group now reunited everyone seemed as if they could now sleep better at night. It was as if a weight has been lifted from their shoulders.

They stood like that for a few moments before they all separated, well everyone except Kagome and Shippo. The child had clung onto Kagome for dear life, without a doubt he was trying to make up for the time the two had lost together.

"Everyone, it's so amazing to see you again. I'm sorry I didn't return. The well had closed and I couldn't get through anymore…" Kagome sniffed.

"It's fine, Lady Kagome. When Inuyasha could not pass through to your world we had assumed as such," Miroku clarified. He wore an understanding expression and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder in a reassuring manner. Still, I glared at that hand as if my glare along would make it burn. Catching what I was doing, I quickly stopped before anyone noticed. I reminded myself of my goal and relaxed my features. I can't glare at him if he is ever going to like me.

"You guys," Kagome said affectionately. "I want you to meet my new friends. They helped me with my new discovery and helped to protect me."

Then, one by one, we were introduced. She called out everyone, even me; however, she did stutter when saying my name. We all said our greetings and they welcomed us with open arms.

"Kagome, you mentioned something about a discovery. May you please clarify that," Sango asked. She seemed to be curious and worried.

Taking the initiative, I stepped forward. "Well, if you want Sora and I can explain. It starts before Kagome came into the picture. If you want to understand everything it would be better if we start from the very beginning; the basics."

Both Miroku and Sango nodded. It even looked like Inuyasha was paying attention.

"It all starts with a concept so simple. First off, there are opposites in every World. For example, there is the sun and night, good and evil, etcetera," I began.

"So it is similar the teachings of Yin and Yang," Miroku mused. I nodded.

"Yes. Well, the opposites we are going to focus on are Light and Darkness. Right now, this World resides in the Realm of Light. In this realm, there are multiple Worlds. These Worlds, like us, have Hearts. These Hearts do keep you alive. No, better yet, they allow you to feel. If your Heart were ever to succumb to Darkness, or be devoured by it, you can become a Heartless or disappear into Darkness. Like the name implies, they are beings without a Heart. Since they do not have one, the live by instinct and search for those who do has one so they can steal it."

"Every Heart has Darkness and Light," Sora then picked up. "Like Riku said, if yours gets captured by a Heartless, if you have a strong heart you will become one yourself. There are a few rare cases where a person who drowns their Heart in Darkness does not become a Heartless. In those cases they can wield it as a weapon or summon Heartless to do their dirty work. Now of course there is a way to fight against the Heartless and Darkness. Only a select few can do so."

Sora gave me a look and we both nodded. Simultaneously, we summoned our Keyblades. Kagome's friends looked on in awe at our weapons.

Miroku and Sango stood up to get a closer look at the Keyblades. Both reached out for the blades. The two held the Key blades in their hand for a moment before they reappeared in the hands of their respective owner. Miroku 'oohed' while Sango glanced uneasily at the weapons.

"Like I said, only a select few can wield the Key blade. If you do not have one of your own, the Keyblade will just come back to its owner," Sora clarified.

"I see." Sango said, understanding shining in her eyes. Then, she sat down and was soon followed by Miroku.

"Now," I started, "Sora said that everyone has Light and Darkness in their Hearts. Well, that is true, but there are eight women who don't have a shred of Darkness in their Heart. We previously thought there was only seven, but we learned otherwise. These women are called Princesses of Heart. This is the discovery Kagome was speaking of. She is a Princess of Heart."

"You're a Princess, Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed excitedly. Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Yes, Shippo. I was surprised when I found out too. Kairi is a princess as well," she responded.

"Really?" Shippo asked, looking at the red head happily.

"Well, why does Kagome need to be protected?" Sango wondered aloud. She looked at her friend with worry etched on her face.

"Ok, this is where the important part comes up," Sora exclaimed. "You see, although there are eight Princesses of Heart, you only need seven to open the Door to Darkness. The Door to Darkness holds two things on the other side. One of them is the Realm of Darkness. The other is Kingdom Hearts. It's not an actual kingdom with palaces and everything. It's actually really mysterious. King Mickey said that it could give the one who unlocks it immeasurable power and knowledge. Since it can do that, a lot of bad guys are after it. The thing is most of them believe Kingdom Hearts holds Darkness. That's not true at all. I have seen it twice with my own eyes. Although a lot and I mean A LOT, of Darkness surrounds it, Kingdom Hearts is filled with nothing but Light."

"That's amazing!" Miroku exclaimed. He stood up and unleashed questions like a machine gun. Thankfully Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi answered them.

Sango walked to Kagome and hugged her. She looked ready to go to battle and was obviously protective of the Princess. Shippo on the other hand had jumped onto my shoulder when I wasn't looking. That was how I was scared beyond my wits when he shyly tugged on my sleeve.

Calming down, I picked him up and said, "Yeah, Shippo?"

"Can I see your Keyblade, please? I wasn't able to see it up close since Miroku and Sango were crowding around it."

"No problem." With that, the Way to Dawn appeared with a flash of Light. Shippo looked it with eyes as wide as saucers. He jumped out of my grip and onto my weapon. He sniffed it and looked at the detail of it.

"It's so cool," The little guy exclaimed. "It's so much cooler than Inuyasha's Tessaiga."

After that had escaped his mouth, he was clutching his head in pain as a large bump appeared on it. I looked to who was behind Shippo and saw no other than Inuyasha.

"What was that for? He's just a kid," I growled. I was going to grab Shippo but he had already hopped into the arms of a pissed off Kagome.

"Why don't you mind your own business, wimp? He deserved it! No one talks about me or my sword like that!" Inuyasha snarled.

That was the last straw with this jerk. I got into my battle stance and mocked him. Knowing him, he would retaliate right away.

Like I said, he drew out his sword, which was not what I expected. It was at least a good three feet long and a foot wide. The cross guard was covered with long, silky, silver fur. The blade itself looked like a giant fang as well. Still, I didn't falter.

Being the rash person he is, he made the first move and swung his sword at me. Using my improved reflexes and agility, I dodged without a problem and countered with a firaga spell.

I saw that it had no effect, which caused Inuyasha to brag. "Robe of the Fire Rat; it's fire proof, you weakling."

Irritated, I casted graviga and saw with pleasure that Inuyasha floated up. With him locked in place, I unleashed a combo on him. Each hit I made allowed me to calm down slightly. When the spell wore off, Kagome then yelled out, "SIT!"

I laughed with Shippo as Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud thump. He left a huge hole and looked like he was in pain. The half demon growled at the two of us when he gathered some of his strength, but that only made the sight funnier. This was short lived however.

Kagome then stalked over to me and pulled me by my ear. I winced and tried to escape her grip, but was ultimately unsuccessful. Damn her and her pinching strength!

When she saw that we both had suffered enough, she instantly left my side, a fact that had stung, and said, "You two! You better not fight anymore or I swear Riku you will face way more pain than that. Inuyasha, you already know my threats, so do that again and I will follow through on them!"

While she continued to yell at us, I saw Miroku ask Donald, "You sure she is a Princess of Heart?"

"Hey, being a Princess of Heart means you have no Darkness in your Heart. That doesn't mean you can't be terrifying."

"Hmm, touché, Donald."

Kagome snapped her attention on that duo, fortunately, and said, "Sango, will you please?"

"Of course," she said, clearly annoyed with the monk. She then took out a huge boomerang and hit Miroku on the head with it. The sheer force of the hit caused Miroku to pass out. Kagome then shot a ball of purifying energy at Donald. He then yelled out in pain and comforted the stinging areas. I, who learned from the last time, withheld my laugh and settled for a mental chuckle.

Seeing that her work was done, Kagome stomped into the hut and did who knows what. Sango and Kairi immediately followed her. Soon everyone sat down inside the hut. It was small, but we made it work. We had no personal space however.

After that, the majority of the day was spent inside. The girls were gossiping up a storm while Miroku was in a corner, still unconscious. Donald and Goofy were playing with Shippo, and Sango's cat Kirara, who just woke up from her nap. Inuyasha and I were avoiding each other like the plague. Out of everyone in the group, he was the only one who just seemed to hate me for no reason. Sango and Miroku seemed to accept me. I wouldn't go so far as to say like, but hey, we just met. Shippo seemed to look up to me like some sort of hero. Kirara simply sniffed me and left to her own devices when she first woke up.

The seconds became minutes and the minutes became hours. Before I knew it, night had fallen and I had wandered outside to look at the stars. There were so many stars in the night sky. The number of stars I could see was the same number of Worlds that existed. They were countless and I wanted to visit every single one. My old wish of exploring new places never faded, but instead grew with the adventures. Now, I wish that one day, I could travel with Kagome together with other Worlds. I doubt that would happen now. Still, I need to maintain some form of hope.

"Riku?"

My eyes widen slightly as I turned around. 'Kagome,' I thought, as her blue black haired blew with the night breeze. Then, I remembered my goal and what I had said earlier today. So I summoned all of my will and forced myself to turn away from her.

"Please, can we please talk?" she begged. The only sign I gave that showed I'm paying attention was the slightest nod of my head. To that, she gave a small sigh of relief and sat down next to me.

"Today was the hardest day in my life, Riku. When you told me what you did earlier, all I could think about was being strong. I was considered weak for so long in my life that I just wanted to show everyone that I could survive what you told me."

"Then, after we met up with everyone, I actually thought about what you said. You said, 'it's only fair'. How is that fair? I didn't understand how it would be fair. Tell me Riku, how is it fair?"

I turned so that I can look her in the eyes. Hopefully after this, I would get my point across and allow myself to grasp some control. I need control, if not for me then for her.

"It's fair for you, Kagome," I said quietly. "Yesterday, I almost lost it. The mere thought of you being with someone else made me see red. I don't want to hurt you if I snap Kagome. That's why it's fair."

As finished my piece, I felt arms wrap around my torso and Kagome nuzzled her head in my neck. I stiffened, not allowing myself to do the same for her. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to understand my reasoning and allow some distance to form, if not for a short while.

"Riku, you idiot." She whispered, her breath tickling my neck. She then pulled away and suddenly kissed me. My eyes widened and I fought with myself to get away. My body and heart won, however, and I pushed her down to the cool grass.

I kissed her with all I had, trying to make up for the lack of contact these past two days. Her hands found their way around my neck as my own settled on her hips. I missed her so much.

As suddenly as it started, it ended. Although the kiss ended, we remained as we were. Well, there goes my goal. As I stared into her eyes, I knew that I couldn't pull this stunt again. I wouldn't be able to make it and she wouldn't tolerate it.

We stood like that for a few more seconds before she crawled into my lap. I wove my arms around her waist and leaned against a nearby tree. She sighed in contentment and I gave a small smile at her form. As she saw me do so, she giggled and buried herself deeper into me. While we sat outside, a feeling of peace formed between us.

"I told Inuyasha yesterday of how I felt for you," the Princess of Heart stated suddenly.

"And what exactly do you feel for me", I teased.

"I told him I'm falling for you."

She's falling in love with me. Just that fact alone made me the happiest I've been my entire life. My arms tightened their grip on her, but not enough to hurt her. I kissed the crown of her head and told her that it was the same for me.

"I don't know why," I started, "but I never fell this fast for Kairi. For you, it's like I tripped and simply fell."

"I feel the same way."

"It's almost like we are connected. Sora and I believe Hearts are connected when you meet someone, but it's almost as if our Hearts has no distance between them. We even believe that even if you're in different Worlds, if you are destined to meet you will."

"My World has a belief similar to that. It's called the 'Red Thread of Fate'. We believe that if two people are destined to meet, they are tied by it."

"If that's true, then Sora must have so many people tied to him", I joked. "Maybe…we are tied by it."

"I once thought Inuyasha and I were tied by it, but now that I am here… I know you and I are connected through it."

I smiled once again and nodded. I then felt Kagome turn so that she could look me in the eye.

"Riku…what happened yesterday will not happen again. You really hurt me. Not physically, but emotionally. I need you to trust me," she begged. Her eyes were suddenly filled with misery. I then understood the magnitude of pain I had caused her. I hurt her more by leaving rather than staying.

"I promise. When I feel that I'm going to burst I'll walk away. I trust you Kagome, but not the others. I don't know Koga. I didn't know Inuyasha. I didn't know what could have happened between you and them. Just the possibilities that swam in my head pissed me off."

"Nothing happened and nothing ever will. Not as long as you are here."

With that, she graced me with another kiss. It was warm and sweet, just like Kagome.

With our feelings all out in the open, I relaxed with Kagome in my arms. There under a huge tree we had spent our night. That was best night's sleep I had in a while.

Like all good things, it had to end. As the sun began to rise, I heard a growl. My protective instincts kicking into gear, I gathered Kagome in my arms and scanned the area. Surprisingly, she didn't wake up but she still couldn't stay in my arms. I gently and quickly laid her on the tree behind me and searched for the threat. It wasn't the Heartless. If it was the forces of Darkness, I would sense it. So, what is it?

"Riku! I sense a demon," Kagome yelled suddenly. Her eyes were glossed with panic as she made her way to me. She grabbed nearby branch before taking her place by my side. I looked at it and knew that was what she considered back up protection.

"Kagome, get the others," I said quietly. I didn't know how to fight demons and Kagome didn't have her bow and arrows. There was no way I was going to let her be in any form of danger.

"But-!" she retorted.

"Kagome, remember last night? I said I trust you and that I wasn't allow you to get hurt because of me. So please, get the others and quick." I gave her a quick glance and willed her to run. She hesitated before nodding and sprinting in the direction of the village.

Releasing a sigh of relief, I summoned my Keyblade. It appeared with a flash of Light and pulsed slightly. Although this confused me, I prepared my mind for battle.

My gaze jumped everywhere from the ground to the sky, but I saw nothing. I cursed the demon and myself. I need to get rid of this threat. If it's a demon, who knows how strong it could be? It can put the others in danger and that is simply not an option. Moments passed and my nerves were all over the place. 'Handle this like the Keyblade master you are, Riku,' I thought, trying to support myself.

Thankfully, I wasn't kept waiting much longer before a figure appeared directly before me. To say he was tall was an understatement. He was at least 6'7. His hair was long, straight, smooth, and the same shade of silver as Inuyasha's and my own. Unlike Inuyasha, he was as pale as the moon. Speaking on the moon, on his forehead was a purple crescent moon. On each cheek were two thin, red stripes. The same shade of red adorned the outline of his eyes. His eyes were gold like Inuyasha's, but were filled with a chill that made them seem like steel. Who was this demon?

"Human," he said, his voice conveying no emotion. "For one who possesses no spiritual power, you have sensed this Sesshomaru. However, you reek of my half brother."

Half brother? Sesshomaru? This has to be the Sesshomaru Kagome talked about!

"What is it to you? I may not like him but I'm not gonna go send him to you. What do you want?" I retorted.

"Rude. You best watch your tongue when speaking to this Sesshomaru. I have come here for two reasons. You shall provide me with the answers I seek or face death. Make not that this Sesshomaru does not make a habit or repeating himself.

"Is the blade you posses the so-called Keyblade? If so, have you heard of one named Terra?"

I felt shock pulse through me as I sunk in what he had just said. How does he know of the Keyblade? No one in this era knew about it so, why him? Not only that, he mentioned Terra. He is one of the people we have to save, so why does Sesshomaru about know him? These were the thoughts that were now dominating in my mind as the demon lord stared at me, his patience starting to grow thin.

Kagome, you need to hurry up!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I needed more time. I need to be faster. God, why am I so slow. If I don't make it in time Riku might not make it. Sesshomaru can be too much for anyone, even Riku. He won't hold back and Riku can be too stubborn and prideful at time. I don't want to lose him after we just made up! Why was I born with such a mundane speed?

I need Inuyasha and the other to come and join him. Inuyasha would definitely help despite their issues. He would help Riku for me.

That's it!

I stood deathly still as I focused the Light in from Heart into my hands. As they glowed with a bright pink, I released it into the air. The Light flew up into the air like a rocket until it exploded as if it was a firework. The warmth filled the atmosphere and I knew Inuyasha, Miroku, Lady Kaeda, and Kirara would sense it. Inuyasha was no doubt on his way now.

Nodding my head with determination, I grabbed the nearest branch for some sort of protection, and ran towards Riku. Although, knowing Sesshomaru, the branch would be useless.

Time seemed to slow down. It was as if I couldn't get to Riku fast enough, but I knew he was alive. It was worse than when I was I racing towards the village. The suspense and anxiety seemed to suffocate me. It was almost as if those were the things that made me so slow. I needed to fight against it. I will not let my own weakness leave Riku alone against Sesshomaru. How did I know it was Sesshomaru? Well his Youki isn't that hard to tell apart with its overbearing power. It practically dripped dominance.

What did he want with Riku anyways? The Sesshomaru I know hates humans and wouldn't even spare them a single glance. So why? Why would he single him out? It didn't make sense in my mind.

As if it was the Light at the end of the tunnel, I finally saw the clearing where I left Riku. The two seemed to be glaring at one another, before Riku seemed to relax a bit. His Key blade, The Way to Dawn, was still I his grip. That alone spoke volumes to me. I rushed to his side and smiled a bit when I sensed the others getting closer.

"Kagome!", Riku said in shock when I latched on to his left arm and stood behind him. I ignored this and glared at Sesshomaru who seemed unbothered by my appearance. Knowing him he noticed me coming towards here the moment I changed directions.

I tightened my grip on the tree branch as Sesshomaru's gaze fell on me. His head lifted itself slightly as his stare grew colder.

"Miko", he greeted.

"Sesshomaru-sama", I returned.

"Kagome, I thought I told you to leave", Riku grounded out.

I simply smirked when Inuyasha and the others arrived on the scene just as the words left his mouth. He glared at my triumph expression. He then stepped completely in front of me, blocking me from Sesshomaru's sight.

"It seems as if you now have a new protector Miko," Sesshomaru commented, sending a swift look at his half brother. Inuyasha growled in response, trying to keep his anger in check.

"That's none of you business bastard", Inuyasha barked while unsheathing the Tessaiga.

"I believe you would be the bastard half-breed."

"Watch the way you talk to him", I yelled to the defense of my best friend.

"You should watch your place human," Sesshomaru growled as his eyes flashed red for a brief moment. "This Sesshomaru grows tired of you humans foolish games. Answer my question."

I gave Riku a questioning glance. What did Sesshomaru want to know?

Riku hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Terra is one of the people we are searching for."

Questions ran through my mind at the speed of Light. How did Sesshomaru know about Terra? Why did he care? Does he know about Xehanort? Does he know about Darkness and Light?

"Hm. I understand. Follow this Sesshomaru. I have found something that is a hindrance to me and seems to be related to the human called Terra."

Now I am officially stumped. Well, I guess my questions will be answered in due time. Right now, I am just happy Riku is fine.

Tossing my branch into the woods, I grabbed said person's hand. He looked at me before sighing. He pulled me to his side and inspected me for cuts or bruises.

Shaking his head he turned to Sora and Kairi and said, "hey do you two have any potions?"

The two of them smiled at the fact that Riku and I are fine now and nodded. Kairi pulled out a potion and gave it to Sora. Sora then tossed it to which Riku easily caught it. Opening the bottle, I smelled the sweet scent of it's magic and drank it. My skin glowed lightly before my wound healed.

Inuyasha and the others quickly ran up to us. Shippo immediately hopped into my arms, obviously worried about me. I soothed him as Kirara transformed.

"Sesshomaru-sama would probably be angered if we do not catch up to him soon", Miroku started. "We need to arrange who is going with who."

"I can carry Kairi", Sora quickly piped up.

"I'm afraid Sesshomaru is quite fast. I don't think-", Miroku began before he was cut off by the sound of Sora transforming. His jumpsuit which was originally a solid black was now black and blue. His feet no longer touched the ground and were instead being lifted by a sparkly blue magic. He then picked up Kairi and glided around the field with a speed of a car doing at least 50.

When Sora was at a standstill, Roxas quickly said. "I'll just go back into Sora. It'll make things easier for all of us. Plus I need a break." Before I joined his other half, he sent a quick wink my way much to the dismay of Riku.

"And I stand corrected. I must admit that I am intrigued. Later on, you must explain the magic you have used to perform such a trick", Miroku said with a gleam in his eye and his thirst for knowledge apparent.

" I can use my magic to fly there", Donald said. With a wave of his staff, he casted Aero and was now flying. He soared through the air awkwardly but swiftly as well. "I can do the same for Goofy too." Donald waved his staff over Goofy's head and soon he too was floating. He laughed happily as he flew as if he was swimming through water. I giggled at their antics but hen everyone's attention drew to me.

"Lady Kagome, will you ride with Inuyasha, Kirara or Riku," Miroku questioned.

I thought about it for a second before I came to a conclusion. "I guess whatever is easier for everyone.

"You should ride with Inuyasha", Riku said. I looked at him with shock. He seemed calm, but I could tell by his aura that it was taking a lot to say that. "I know my limits. The Key blade may makes me faster and stronger, but I don't know if I can travel fast enough I carry you."

I frowned a bit and checked his forehead. He grabbed my hand and kissed my forehead. I quickly grew red before Inuyasha bend down in front of me, waiting for me to hop on.

"Okay", I said as I climbed on. I have to admit I felt nostalgic as I did this. It was easy as breathing for me, but I did want to be with Riku. I glanced his was and caught his attention. He didn't smile but his eyes did softened. That was enough for me to send him a smile.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo quickly climbed onto Kirara and everyone raced after Sesshomaru. Kirara and Inuyasha took the lead since they were able to track him. Sora was right behind us. Donald and Goofy were sandwiched between Sora and Riku. It must have been a sight to behold. Two demons carrying humans, an oddly dressed floating human carrying another human, two over sized animals, that were dressed strangely, flying, and another oddly dressed human running at the speed of demons. Looking at this, no wonder the feudal era was called the time of demons.

I sensed Sesshomaru was not that far away from us and felt Inuyasha stiffen. It's sad to see that they are still this way. If things were different, Inuyasha could have had an easier life. Yet, then he wouldn't be the Inuyasha I know. I wouldn't change him for the world.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for standing up for me."

I quickly rubbed one of his cute furry ears and said, "You don't need to thank me. I will always be there for you Inuyasha, no matter what! Okay?"

His ear twitched before a soft, "yeah", followed. I smiled at that I looked at the scenery. We were almost there. There forest became denser and sunshine started peaking through the trees. Eventually we stood before a palace. Its architecture was like other palaces of this time, yet it was immensely larger and grander. The garden was beautiful and the small ponds were in each corner of the estate. Sakura trees lined the road to the main entrance giving the palace a peaceful atmosphere. I got off of Inuyasha and walked towards Riku. Kairi did the same and dragged Sora to where Riku and I stood. Inuyasha joined Sango and Miroku while Shippo hopped onto the still floating Donald.

It wasn't long until I heard a familiar "Sesshomaru-sama!" I looked towards the entrance and saw a slightly larger Rin running toward the stoic demon lord. She latched herself onto his leg and began telling him of her day. An irritated Jaken soon followed her as he screeched profanities at the little girl before being swiftly kicked by Sesshomaru.

Rin then turned towards our group and smiled brightly. "Lady Kagome". She cheered. She ran to me with arms open and a toothy grin showing. She jumped onto me bringing the both of us to the ground. I laughed with her and tickled her mercilessly. She giggled happily and she attempted to stop me. Deciding enough was enough; I picked her up and stood up. She then hugged me and said, "I missed you Lady Kagome."

"Rin", Sesshomaru called and the little girl skipped to his side. "Return to the palace and resume you studies." She nodded happily and raced inside. "Follow me". Sesshomaru said before entering the palace with Jaken trailing behind him. The green imp gawked at Donald and Goofy before scrunching up his face. He muttered under his breath about 'filthy humans' before he was met with a rock to the head.

He cried out in pain and glared at our group. I scanned our group and saw Sora whistling nonchalantly. It was easy to guess who threw it.

We then entered the palace and I couldn't help by stare at the interior. It was worthy of being owned by the lord of the west. The artwork was much more advanced than that of common works of this time. The smell of fresh berries and fruit filled the air and not a single speck of dirt could be seen. I felt bad for simply walking through the hallway.

It wasn't a long walk before Sesshomaru walked into what seemed to be the castles armory. Swords, lances, bows and arrows, and all other sort of weapons hung from the walls. Suits of armor were all evenly and neatly lined up around the room, not one completely blocking off another. Yet one suit of armor stood out from he rest. It was obvious that it was not of this time, or even World. In fact, it reminded me of Aqua's. If only she was here to confirm my suspicion.

"This suit of armor appeared before this Sesshomaru many nights ago. It walks and speaks without a warrior inside of it. It asked this Sesshomaru of a pair of humans called Terra, Ven, and Aqua. When it realized that I was not neither of the humans he called out 'Key blade' and a strange weapon of that this Sesshomaru has never seen and began to attack. Of course, this Sesshomaru easily defeated it but it would not do to have such a dangerous threat near Rin. This Sesshomaru attempted to gather information on it but to no avail. It is not of demonic origin, Totosai confirm that much. However, he was not capable of saying where it came from. For now, a seal has been placed on it to subdue it" Sesshomaru explained.

"I recognize that suit! Donald, Goofy, and I fought it a few months ago before we defeated Xemnas. He called out to Aqua and Ven and then called me Xehanort", Sora said. He glanced skeptically at the suit and stepped in front of Kairi, obviously not trusting the suit at all.

I looked towards Kairi and motioned for her to come closer. She walked towards me, but Sora was quick to follow. When she came, I told her of my idea. Her eyes lit up with excitement and nodded. I then turned towards Sesshomaru and said, "Sesshomaru, I think I know where it's from, but for you to understand we must explain to you everything we know."

"I expect no less Miko," he declared.

"Actually, the correct title would be Princess." His eyes narrowed in returned at that comment.

So I told him everything. I told him of what Kairi and I are. I told him of what the Key blade is and of Kingdom Hearts. I explained the concept of different Worlds to him. Everything I know, he learned.

His eyes shined as his questions were answered. He then looked at Kairi and I and did something that I never even dreamed that he would do. He bowed before us. If I was shocked, then Inuyasha was completely petrified. He eyes were about to go out of their sockets. His mouth was hanging wide open and his ears were pointing to the heavens.

"This Sesshomaru must apologize to you for his past transgression", he said before standing up straight.

"Se-Se-Sesshomaru-sama! That wasn't necessary", I stammered. I am as red as Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat.

"If I do not do as such, this Sesshomaru's honor would be in question. "

"But-"

"Just accept it Kagome", Kairi said. She smiled at me, beckoning me to move on with my life, and I sighed.

"Your apology is accepted Sesshomaru-sama. Okay, now for our plan we must undo the seal."

"No! There's no way I'm letting Kairi get near that suit! It dangerous", Sora said. His eyes were filled with distrust towards the suit and worry for his Princess. Riku nodded and stood beside his best friend.

I was going to argue my case, but Kairi stepped towards them. She smiled before she glared at the two of them. "This is something we got to do you guys. Honestly, do you really believe something is going to happen to us while everyone is here in the room? Not to mention I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will want the suit wrecking havoc in his castle. I seriously doubt that he will. Even then this is not something for you to decide for us. We all have a parts to play I would like it if you two will stop trying to prevent Kagome and I from doing ours" she berated the two. Her foot stomped angrily at the floor with her fists on her hips. She glared at the two and they fidgeted under her piercing gaze until they both sighed.

I smirked at the two before Kairi was at my side. Still the two followed us like shadow, prepared to get us out a danger's way. I grabbed Kairi's hand and we both walked to stand before the suit. Closing our eyes, we channeled the Light in our Hearts to our hands. We both then touched the suit. It glowed a little before creaking.

We walked away to our respective partners before the suit suddenly came to life. It walked forward a little and summoned its Key blade. Everyone besides Kairi and I tensed. After a few moments it faced us and kneeled.

"Princesses", it said telepathically. I smiled and walked towards it.

"Stand", I said warmly and it did as such. "Sesshomaru's is right. There is no one inside, but I still feel a presence in it. We should show it to Aqua. She might know more."

Everyone nodded as I grabbed the hand of the armor. The moment I did that, the ever-cautious Riku placed his arm my waist. I smiled at that and leaned my head against him.

We then left the room and headed towards the exit. Our group was tense with this new development. This might be the thing that will help us find Terra and Ventus. If not, hopefully it will be a great clue. We really need to find them soon, not only because of Jiminy's journal, but also for Aqua. She needs her best friends back.

Now everyone was outside of the castle. I looked towards everyone and sighed. We needed to go back home right away. My visit although was great while it lasted needs to be cut short. So I hugged them all. I wrapped my arms around Sango and Miroku and let my tears flow. I am going to miss them so much, but I have a path I need to follow. Hopefully, that path will let ours intersect again. I grabbed Shippo and kissed him on both of his cheeks. Telling him to stay safe, I gave the crying Kitsune to Sango. I quickly petted Kirara and told her to protect for me to which she meowed at. I then joined my friends.

"Good bye everyone. Please stay safe", I said sadly. With that, I hopped onto Inuyasha's back, Sora picked up Kairi, and Donald casted Aero. Giving the others one last smile, we traveled to the well. It was a long day but we got a lot out of it. r=Riku and I made up and we found a clue. Speaking of the clue, I looked to the side and say it riding a strange machine. It resembled a skateboard strangely, bit it floated like Donald and Goofy. Hn, this only added to my suspicion. We need to get to Aqua.

It wasn't long until we made it to the well. Inuyasha let me down and I faced the others.

"You guys, before we leave, Inuyasha wanted to know if he can join us. He can really help us you know and he will behave. I'll see to that. And …", I rambled. I was nervous and scared that they might say no. he really wanted to come and I rather not they get into a fight over this.

"Kagome, calm down! He can come, I don't see why not", Sora said, to which the others nodded. I sighed in relief and thanked them. Everyone then held one another's hand and we all jumped into the well, one after the other. The familiar blue glow surrounded us once more as we traveled through time. Whenever I passed through time, I felt incredible. I felt like nothing could ever stop me.

Too soon however, we made it through to the other side and we all climbed out of the well. Inuyasha immediately jumped onto the Sacred Tree and said, "When you guys are done, tell me. Imma stay out here."

Nodding at him, everyone entered the house. Donald and Goofy went to find Souta, while everyone else went to find Aqua. It wasn't that hard to either. She was in the kitchen with my mother. Aqua was talking to my mother about her former Master when she suddenly paused. Her body froze as she saw the armor.

"Terra", she whispered before running towards it. She touched it gently on the chest but bit her lip in frustration. "No, just his armor. Xehanort has his body." A few tears escaped as she hugged the armor closer to her. So my suspicions were right.

"Aqua", it said softly. She immediately pulled back and stared at it in disbelief.

"How?", she questioned.

"It seems as if some of his thoughts and will was left behind in his suit. It seems likely, especially if his last battle was in that suit", I explained. "We brought it here because it might be the clue to find Terra."

"Wait. Yes, you're right. We can use it to find Terra. Our armors were each created specifically for us. Just like we can track it, it can track us. This is perfect! I can finally find him", Aqua exclaimed happily. She fell into a heap on the floor and cried tears of joy. I have never seen her so passionate. So I sat down with her and hugged her. One by one, the others joined us, even my mother joined in. It felt warm and loving, exactly what Aqua needed. We soon let go and started to get out things together. I however faced my mother and hugged her.

"I'll be back", I whispered to her.

She wrapped her arms around me and said, "I'll be waiting. Stop by here whenever you have the chance okay?"

"Of course mom. I love you."

"I love you too Kagome." With that, I let go and went to get my stuff. I packed some clothes and grabbed my spare bow and arrows. Never hurts to have an extra. i also packed some more medical supplies. Sure we have potions, but it is better safe than sorry. Finally, I made sure to grab a camera and diary. I want to create memories from here on out. They are my friends and I want to form a greater connection with them. I want out Hearts to connect. Smiling at my handiwork I called out to Inuyasha. In about a second he climbed through my window.

"What's up", he asked.

Smiling to him, I handed him my bag and asked, "Hold it for me?"

"What! Kagome! I'm not your dog or slave to be holding your crap", he barked.

"Now Inuyasha, it's heavy and the others all have to carry their own stuff. You have nothing to hold on to too. C'mon please", I begged. I even added the puppy dog look.

"Grumbling he snatched my bag from my hands and said, "whatever. And stop making the stupid ass face. You look like your sick."

Annoyed, I said the first thing that came to mind, "Sit boy!" Just as he was out the window, I heard the sound of Inuyasha falling from the second floor onto the hard pavement and Riku's chuckles.

Smiling, I ran down the stairs and into the Gummi Ship. It was then I realized, where was Inuyasha going to sleep. It wasn't long before I had an idea. Running to my own room, I emptied it of its contents and dragged all of it to Riku's room. It's a good thing I didn't leave much in my room. I quickly placed my things in the closet and jumped onto his bed.

I giggled to myself as I thought of the silver haired Key blade Master's reaction. Oh well, he is going to have to deal with it. Anyways, I doubt he'll complain. When Riku did walk into his room, he stopped and stared at what I had done.

"Kagome, what did you do to my room", he said with wide eyes.

"Nothing. Your new roomie is just making herself comfortable."

"Kagome you can't sleep here! It's not appropriate! What will the others think!"

"Oh don't give me that. Anyways, we slept in the same bed before. Not to mention its either share a room with you or share it with Inuyasha. Which do you prefer?"

"Fine", he huffed. He dropped his belongings and lay down on the bed. Smiling at my victory, and straddled him and kissed him quickly before calling for Inuyasha to drop off my stuff. However, Riku seemed to have others plans as he threw me on the bed and placed his arms on both sides of me. I think I'm going to love being his roommate.


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

After much consideration, I have decided to create a re-write of this story. I know that it has been a while since I have last updated this story, but due to me being in my senior year of high school, taking part of an internship program, designing and helping to create my school's first mural, and joining senior-related clubs, I simply did not have the time to write any new chapters. Any chapters that were posted for my other series were already written beforehand and was posted due to me not having anytime to write another.

I have decided to re-write this story because due to the time it has been since I have written a chapter for it, I have lost sight of the short term plots and ideas I had planned (Me being the dumbass I am, forgot to write it down). However, I still remember the long term plan and goal and as such I honestly I don't want to give up on this story. I have had so much fun writing it and I want to see this story to the end. Some aspect of the story may change due to the games that have been released since I have started this story and due to the changes my writing style may have gone through.

The first chapter of the s/9527643/1/A-Second-Chance-RW


End file.
